Fairy Tail: The Lightning Child
by Wolf of Chains
Summary: Lavan Panthlan is an S-Class Wizard with Lightning Dragon Slayer magic. At a young age, she was found and raised by Lyganza, a lightning dragon who became her adopted father. After a month and a half on a job, she returns to Fairy Tail but only to get an earful and a bad beating. Life at Fairy Tail just can't get any better with unexpected events and rising pasts.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to my first Fairy Tail fanfic. The idea of writing one was just something that I couldn't pass up. This story includes an OC (I'm a sucker for OCs) So, before I go off and continue my rambling, here's the first chapter of _Fairy Tail: The Lightning Child_! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Fairy Tail nor its ways to make me cry**  
**Claimer: I only own the OC(s)**

***Re-edited 8/23/2014**

* * *

**Fairy Tail: The Lightning Child**

**Prologue**

* * *

"Lyganza! Lyganza!" A small girl shouted with a big smile. The small girl wore black knee-length shorts, and a purple shirt. Her violet colored hair was kept up in a ponytail that stopped at her shoulders "Where are you? It's time for training again!" She shouted excitedly as she ran through the forest until she came to a wide clearing.

A bright flash then came, _"My dear child, aren't you ever excited?"_ The small child was then lifted off of the ground by the back of her shirt. The girl looked over her shoulder to see a purple colored dragon with a blue tint to its body color. Lyganza tossed the girl into the air and she landed on top of his head _"Hang on tight, little one."_ Lyganza spread out his wings and took off flying into the air.

"What are you going to teach me today, Lyganza?" The girl asked, hanging onto one of the two horns that sat on both sides of the top of the purple dragon's head. Lyganza is rather bulky for his kind- even for a lightning dragon.

_"Today, you'll be learning a technique called 'Lightning Dragon's Volt Strike'."_

The girl raised an eyebrow, "Lightning Dragon's Volt Strike?" She asked and the lightning dragon hummed "What's that?"

Lyganza landed in a large clearing where many craters decorated the ground, this was their training ground but Lavan noticed four oddly placed boulders _"Lightning Dragon's Volt Strike is a technique that turns the user's body into a lightning bolt, not only does this attack make the user a hard target, but it boosts the user's speed and attack power."_ He explained _"Observe,"_ The child covered her face as the lightning dragon suddenly became engulfed in electricity. With the slightest movement, Lyganza grazed the ground as a lightning bolt and he destroyed the boulder like a chore _"Easy use for getting the upper hand in a fight" _Lyganza appeared behind the girl, making her jump _"Give it a try."_

The violet-haired girl nodded before concentrating, her eyes snapped open and she became surrounded with her own electricity. Lyganza cocked his head to the side, _'That's my Lavan.'_ He thought with a smile. Lavan moved and she became a lightning bolt, herself. Lyganza watched as Lavan struck the boulder with her fist, the impact wasn't enough to shatter the boulder entirely but it did make a huge crack.

She cradled her hand as it throbbed with pain. It felt like all the bones in her hand broke _"Give it another go, child. Be confident in your abilities."_ Lavan replied with a nod and got back on her feet. Over and over, Lavan attempted 'Lightning Dragon's Volt Strike' on each boulder as a chain. The more strength and speed she put into the technique, the boulders began to crumble.

As the sun began to set, Lyganza woke up to see all three boulders crushed into nothing but pebbles, the lightning dragon walked over to the child and only to see her already sleeping. Smiling inwardly, he turned Lavan onto her stomach and grabbed her by the back of the shirt with his mouth.

"_You did well, my child."_ Lyganza flapped his wings and took flying into the skies.

* * *

"There she is! Make sure that flying lizard doesn't get her!" A gruff voice barked. Running away from the people, Lavan breathed heavily, her legs gave out from underneath but she refused to stop running. The mountain where Lyganza resided in is near, she just might be able to make it but the ground erupted with fire and Lavan skidded to a stop. Every where she turned, there was fire. She was now trapped in a ring of fire. The group of men from before surrounded her.

Dark chuckling was heard and Lavan whirled around to see a man in a black trench coat and a scar from his left eyebrow to his chin. The sight of this man struck fear straight into the child, she could use her magic to fight her way out but her body wouldn't respond.

"What a pathetic excuse for a Dragon Slayer!" The man's fist became engulfed with fire and with brute force, he slammed Lavan against the ground and kicked her square in the stomach. Lavan skidded against the ground and through the circle of fire "I can't believe that stupid lizard has been training a weak and pathetic runt like you! I mean, you can't even defend for yourself!" He laughed manically walking through the fire "Weak! Pathetic! Coward!" As he repeated each word, he kicked Lavan with more force than the last.

"That's enough." A voice ordered and the kicking stopped. From the attacker, a another man emerged from the shadows "Each time you strike her, the closer she'll get to death's door. We need her alive." Lavan grunted as she tried to move her heavily damaged body but failed. The newcomer reached out for her but instantly retracted when his hand came into contact with the electricity that surrounded Lavan's body.

The man from before growled and forcefully grabbed the child by her arm, his hand became engulfed with fire. Lavan screamed in pain as it seared the bicep of her right arm "Lyganza! Help me! Make it stop!" A loud roar came from the sky and the lightning dragon appeared before the man. Lyganza swiped at him, forcing him to release Lavan and jump away. The group of men staggered backwards.

"_KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY CHILD, HUMAN!"_ The dragon roared ferociously at the two men before looking down at his child, his eyes narrowed at the burnt skin on Lavan's arm and her bloodied body. The sight of her was horrid. Lyganza turned back to the newcomer, who stared back with no fear _"How dare you harm her in a such a way! LEAVE THIS PLACE AND RETURN TO WHERE YOU CAME!__"_ Lyganza grabbed the injured child and took off into the skies.

"Lyganza. I-I couldn't do a-anything...! I couldn't defend myself...I'm a coward!" Lavan whimpered.

"_Shhh…you're not a coward, child."_ Lyganza cooed _"They don't know what power you hold and have yet to witness it. Trust me when I say that everything is going to be fine."_

* * *

Lavan walked about the forest on her own, Lyganza allowed her to since he trusts her, knowing that she won't stray far from the peak. Especially with what happened before but Lyganza assured her that those people no linger amongst the forest. She looked at the bandages around her bicep and around her body, she mentally scolded herself for being a coward and couldn't defend herself.

She stopped in her tracks as something dropped onto her head. Lavan looked up to see dark clouds rolling in and covering up the blue sky, rain then started pouring. Turning fast on her heel, she hurried back to the peak of the mountain where her father resided.

Lightning flashed and thunder roared in the sky.

"Lyganza!" The child shouted "Can we go flying in the rain?" Lavan entered the cave that her father resided in. The young child loved the feel of the rain and feeling the wind rushing past her body, as the child of a lightning dragon, she loves the wet weather just as much as she loves her father "Lyganza!" Her voice rang throughout the cave but her call went unanswered...there was no loud snoring nor booming voice "Hey! Are you in here!? Say something!"

Walking deeper into the cave, she found no trace of the lightning dragon but she did find a baby blue trimmed, black coat with patterns that look like dragon scales. And it seems rather big for her to wear. Lavan's eyes began swelling up with tears, she gripped the coat and held it close "Why...why did...you leave me?" Lavan jumped back onto her feet and rushed outside "LYGANZA! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Having no more strength, she broke down crying. Her tears mixed together with the rain drops from the sky.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome back to the second chapter of "_FT: The Lightning Child_"! Thank you to those who favorite/alerted this story. Totally made my day!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**  
**Claimer: I only own my OC(s)**

* * *

**Fairy Tail: The Lightning Child**

**Chapter I**

* * *

Explosions occurred everywhere in the victim forest as two wizards fought it out. One of them crashed into a tree, with the person spitting out blood "HAHAHAHA! AND YOU CALL YOURSELF A WIZARD!? SEEMS LIKE THE LIGHTNING CHILD CAN'T KEEP UP!" A masked male shouted from afar "NO ONE CAN KILL ME!"

The one referred to, as Lightning Child, forced herself onto her feet- even as pain coursed through her entire back "Lavan! Are you alright?" A dark blue cat flew over to her. Lavan nodded "I didn't think that this guy would fight back."

"Me neither." Lavan crackled her knuckles "But getting I'm tired of this cat and mouse game. Hey, Mortis! I'm still standing! How about you give me your best shot?" She called to him "Besides, I wasn't even trying!" In response to her taunt, the masked wizard dashed towards her and aimed at his opponent with a downward swing. Disappearing in a flash of lightning, the blade struck the ground instead. Mortis growled in anger and pulled his weapon out of the ground "That was kinda slow if you ask me."

Mortis whirled around and swung his scythe in a wide arc but the wizard he's fighting disappeared again "Quit playing with me Lightning Child! Quit being a coward and throwing taunts!"

Suddenly appearing behind him with electricity crackling around her hands, the electricity formed into talons of a dragon "Lightning Dragon's Lightning Claws!" Mortis only had a second to react but Lavan was fast and slashed his back in an 'X' formation. The masked male got away using his lightning magic and Lavan chased after him. Appearing not too far away, Mortis swung his scythe downward on instinct. Lavan appeared with her left hand on the staff and made a roundhouse kick. The other lightning wizard back-flipped away to avoid the kick, he skidded backwards.

Mortis summoned more than a dozen arrows of lightning "Lightning Arrow Storm!" The arrows flew through the air. Lavan grabbed the scythe and deflected each and every one of them, while his opponent was occupied, Mortis dashed forward and unsheathed a dagger from his boot "Lightning Slash!"

The dagger was deflected and flew out of Mortis's hand by a swift movement. The blade of the scythe then erupted from his mid-section and was slammed down onto his front "And that," Lavan clapped her hands "Ends that. Job will done."

"At least you guys weren't fighting in a town." The dark blue cat floated down near her "Otherwise that would make it the third town you destroyed this month."

The smile was then dropped from Lavan's face and was replaced with a frustrated scowl "Tell me about it. If news about the other two towns get to Fairy Tail, you know who will have my head." She then sighed "Anyways, the client who request this guy dead said that we can keep Mortis's scythe and mask."

"What of the reward?"

"He'll drop it off at Fairy Tail. I'm sure Mirajane will look after it until we return." The cat nodded. Lavan grabbed the holster from the scythe and strapped it around her torso before putting the scythe on her back. She grabbed the mask from Mortis's head "As for now, lets head back home before we literally die." However, in order to get home, they need transportation. But with Lavan and Shepard in the middle of a forest, their best bet would be the wizard's 'Lightning Velocity' technique.

Electricity crackled wildly around Lavan's body and in a burst of speed, her body became a lightning bolt and grazed the ground underneath her.

* * *

At the guild hall of Fairy Tail, the guild members are full of life as they chatted and laughed amongst themselves- save for one scarlet-haired wizard, who was sitting at the bar counter with a plate of strawberry cake in front of her. The doors of the guild opened to reveal a figure covered in a black cloak, their facial features were completely covered a black bandana and hood. In their hand was a bag.

The guild settled down as the stranger strolled in, the stranger kept its face hidden. Erza looked over to the stranger from the corner of her eye, the bag caught her attention. The stranger then stood next to her "Mirajane." Clearing their throat.

The white-haired barmaid looked up from cleaning the bar counter "Can I help you?"

The stranger placed the bag onto the counter "Dropping off Panthlan's reward for what she has done." Mirajane grabbed the bag and placed it behind the bar counter "Give her my thanks once she returns." The cloaked figure turned to take his leave out of the guild. Once out, the guild returned to chatting and laughing amongst themselves.

"Should've known that she would depart for a job." Erza said "Especially after I told her to stay put."

Mirajane giggled "You know how she is, Erza. She'll always remain stubborn."

Erza can only sigh at the truth "Regardless." As she took a bite of her cake, the doors were kicked open and a masked person with familiar violet-colored hair stood at the entrance with a cat on its head. The requip wizard narrowed her eyes _'__About time Lavan arrived…'_ Lavan walked over to the bar counter and stood next to Erza, who was highly aware of the presence. Looking up and down, Erza noticed the unattended cuts and bruises on her visible body parts. Her eyebrow twitched.

"Lavan, welcome back!" Mirajane greeted with a smile "How was the job that you took?"

"It was-" Before Lavan can speak, Erza grabbed her by the collar and forced her to look. It took her a moment to register what was happening "Erza! What a s-surprise! I-I didn't see you there!" The scarlet-haired wizard's features only darkened and the younger flinched "S-so, h-how was your day?" The reply to her question was a metal fist to the face, which sent Lavan tumbling to the ground. The cat that was on her head jumped off to avoid being in the crossfire of Erza's wrath.

From the bar counter, a blonde girl approached Mirajane "Mira, who is that person that Erza's beating up?"

"The person in the mask is Lavan Panthlan and that cute little cat over there," Mirajane pointed to the dark blue cat who is currently being harassed by Happy "That is Shepard."

"Lavan Panthlan?" Mirajane nodded.

"I said I'm sorry! Can you please stop!? I'm going to be a mummy by the time this is over!" Lavan pleaded in fear as she was trapped in a headlock by Erza.

"Well that shouldn't be a problem if you would've listened to me and stayed put!"

Lucy paled at the sight "Is this normal?"

"As normal as Natsu and Gray getting into fights."

* * *

After a brutal beating that was delivered by Erza, herself. Mirajane took Lavan to the back to tend to her fresh wounds, after what it seems like hours of pained moans and grunts, the two returned to the lunch hall. Upon return, Lavan actually looked like a mummy: her entire chest, both arms, forehead and legs were bandaged. But the lectures kept on coming "I don't know how many times this is going to happen, but it all ends the same way. When I tell you stay put, you are to stay put and don't go on any jobs."

"I'm not a kid anymore, Erza! I can take care of myself on jobs."

"Apparently that failed." Lavan puffed her cheeks and folded her arms over her chest in a childish way. Erza just sighed and shook her head, such a headache she is "But at least you came home safe and sound. That's all that matters." Erza couldn't help but to ruffle Lavan's hair.

At a nearby table, Shepard's stomach growled rather loudly and he frowned, it's been a while since he had eaten anything "So, you're Lavan's partner." The midnight blue cat looked up from his grumbling stomach to see a blonde girl taking a seat by him "Shepard was it?"

The cat nodded "And you must be Lucy- as said by Natsu and the others."

"Here you go Shepard," Mirajane placed a plateful of fish in front of the midnight blue cat, she scratched the back of his ear "It's good to have the both of you back." She said before turning away.

Lucy watched as Shepard gobbled down the fish like there was no tomorrow. His stomach was literally bulging by the time the plate was empty, the blonde sweatdropped as Shepard made a satisfied burp "I'm curious," Lucy began "What can you tell me about Lavan? Besides the exaggerated things that I've heard from Natsu, Gray, and Happy."

"Don't listen to them, they're morons." As if hearing that, the three replied with a 'Hey!' from the background. Lucy sweatdropped at Shepard's words "Lavan is an S-Class wizard, that's why she's been away. Of course, she has a bad habit of picking the difficult ones. Might I also say that she-"

"Oi, Shepard!" Before the dark blue cat can finish is sentence, Lavan approached him with the scythe, mask, and reward in hand "Come on, I think it's time we head home." She then whispered "And fast before I end up in bed dead."

Shepard nodded "It's been a pleasure meeting you, Lucy."

"You must be new to the guild." Lavan said with a smile "Lavan Panthlan, nice to meet you." She held out her hand, Lucy nodded and shook her hand "Now if you'll excuse us." With that, both her and Shepard disappeared in a flash of lightning.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **Hello everyone and welcome to the 2nd chapter of "FT: The Lightning Child"! This chapter underwent so many revisions but it's not the first. Thank you to those who favorite/alerted! Now, let's get on with the story, shall we? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**  
**Claimer: I only own Lavan and Shepard**

* * *

**Fairy Tail: The Lightning Child**

**Chapter II**

* * *

It's a brand new day and a very dreadful one at the same time. Just as Lavan was sleeping peacefully with Shepard on her stomach, a loud string of knocks reached her ears. The sleeping wizard only groaned and placed the pillow, that her head was on, onto her face "Lavan, wake up." It was Erza. More knocks came "Lavan!"

Giving in, the violet wizard woke up with grogginess still in full swing. She removed Shepard from her stomach and placed him to the right side of the bed. Whipping the covers from her body to reveal her wearing a pair of black basketball shorts and a white tanktop. She was still wearing the bandages from Mirajane and her body ached like hell.

Shuffling over to the door of her apartment, the knocks kept on coming "Hold your goddamn tits! I'm comin'!" She swore after heading downstairs. Opening the door, she came face-to-face with Erza and a cart full of luggage behind her "Erza-nee? What are you doing up so early in the morning?"

"Erza-nee?" The requip wizard asked but Lavan didn't say anything as she glared at the red head, which Erza finds utterly cute "Haven't heard you call me that in a while."

"What do you want?" Lavan snapped "If you're dragging me to another job then you can forget it!" She went to slam the door but Erza's foot prevented it from doing so "Seriously?"

Erza can only sigh at Lavan's grouchy mood "I'm only checking up on you before I leave with Natsu and Gray. It's good to know that you didn't die sleeping."

Lavan scoffed "Thanks for your concern and now that you woke me up, will you escort me to the guild?" The redhead raised an eyebrow "Do you want your little sister to go through agonizing pain?"

The redhead chuckled at Lavan's excuse "Very well." Before leaving, Lavan went back upstairs to grab the still sleeping cat and slip on her open-toe sandals. With the large cart in tow, the two wizards walked to the guild. Well, in Lavan's case, she hobbled. She was heading to the guild to have her bandages replaced "Did I ever tell you that your glare is adorable when you've just woken up?" Lavan only grunted.

Upon entering the guild, they were greeted by Mirajane "Good morning you two!"

"Mira, do you mind looking after Lavan while I'm away?" Erza asked, as Lavan hobbled over to a bar stool and sat down. Mirajane nodded "Thank you." The requip wizard turned to look at Lavan with her hands on her hips "Again. Stay put until I get back."

Lavan rolled her eyes "Yes, _Erza-nee_. Luckily for you, I can't go on any jobs in this state."

"Good." Before leaving, Erza patted the Dragon Slayer on the head before walking out of the guild hall.

After watching the redhead leave, Lavan turned back to Mirajane who was just smiling "Erza-nee? Going back to calling her that?" The Dragon Slayer rolled her eyes, she slumped forward and placed her head on the bar counter "So, a plate of fish and a plate of pancakes?" She asked. Both Shepard and Lavan groggily nodded their heads. Mirajane giggled and went into the back to make their breakfast.

A few minutes later, she came back with the two plates "Thank you, Mira…" Lavan said, picking herself up from the bar counter and began stuffing her face with a forkful of pancakes. After eating, the Dragon Slayer had the white-haired barmaid check her wounds and replace the bandages with fresh ones, although it still hurts just to put them on.

"All done!" Mirajane told Lavan. Moving off of the bed and standing up, she stretched her arms over her head and let out a long yawn "I take it that you're heading back home?" She asked.

Lavan nodded "Yep…I still need my sleep. Thanks for breakfast by the way."

"Sure thing!"

Grabbing Shepard, who 's face was in the platter of uneaten fish, she returned to their apartment still hobbling. Closing the door behind them with her foot, Lavan took off her sandals and returned to the comfort of her bed with Shepard snoring in her arms.

* * *

The bell chimed loudly in Magnolia and Lavan is already pumped up with energy as she walked out of her apartment with Shepard flying behind her "Now that is what I call sleep! Pumped up and ready to head out again!" She declared with a grin.

"Did you forget what Erza told you already? She told you to stay put. And besides, I think we should get a break from getting jobs." Shepard said, flying beside her.

"I guess you're right." The Dragon Slayer sighed "Don't need to be wrapped up again." Nearing the Fairy Tail guild, the two noticed a rather large crowd of people in front of the building. Curious as to why, Lavan made her way over but was stopped in her tracks.

"Lavan Panthlan." Turning around, she locked eyes with a talking frog and a group of three soldiers. Crap, what now? "I am the emissary from the National Council." Taking a scroll out from its pouch, the emissary opened it up "For six crimes committed during the recent disturbances at both towns of Gerbera and Soldaster, including destruction of property. Lavan Panthlan. You are hereby under arrest."

"What?! You've got to be kidding me!" Lavan exclaimed as the soldiers handcuffed her "I didn't do any of that- well, actually I did, but it was unintentional! The destruction was caused by Mortis while I was fighting him!"

"Please refrain from retaliating, Panthlan." The emissary said.

* * *

At the Fiore Branch of the National Council, Lavan merely sulked as she was escorted through the halls by the three soldiers from before. She noticed the soldiers stop walking and then kneeled "Erm…" What the heck is happening?

"Lavan, it's been awhile." Said a blue-haired man with a tattoo on the right side of his face "Considering this is your third visit."

"Siegrain. Didn't expect to see you here." The Dragon Slayer replied "And yeah, don't remind me about the other two times. Do you mind telling these guys the destruction was a huge misunderstanding?"

"That is not under my jurisdiction. As this is only a projection of myself, I should tell you that the Council is letting you off easy. Just this once." Lavan raised a curious eyebrow "As it seemed, Mortis was planning on going after one of the Council members and you stopped him before he could put his plan into action."

"Kill a wizard-murdering lunatic and you save a council member, huh?" Lavan questioned, Siegrain nodded "Hmph, never thought that would happen. Thanks for telling me ahead of time." With that Siegrain's projection disappeared and Lavan was escorted into the room where she would receive her judgment, hopefully nothing too rash. As the hearing went by like a breeze, they all agreed to put her in a cell for at least a day.

With the soldiers escorting her out of the room, a familiar smell reached her nose "Weird…why do I smell-?"

"Lavan." A shiver ran up the wizard's spine, she slowly turned around to see the exact person giving her a death glare.

"Erza! Odd place to meet, huh?" Lavan laughed nervously and began to shrink under the dark aura that emitted from the red-head.

"Seeing you here never ceases to surprise me, but hearing that you destroyed two entire towns because of one man?" Erza asked "You should be ashamed of yourself."

Lavan only sulked "Believe me, it was all for a crappy cause, too. Between you and me, the Council cares more about their buildings and themselves rather than the citizens." One of the three soldier grabbed Lavan by her upper arm and turned her around as they escorted her to the cell.

* * *

The imprisoned wizards were released a day later, although seeing Natsu behind bars with her and Erza was rather surprising to see.

"The air on the outside is so nice! It's the greatest!" Natsu shouted with glee as he stood on top of the tabletop. He then started running about the guild shouting, "Freedom!" But for Lavan, it was hell as Erza lectured and scolded her for being reckless on the job, of course, it came with a few bruises on the head and a broken table for the poor wizard. The redhead just sighed before taking a seat at a table, whilst leaving a moaning Lavan on the floor.

"I can't believe it was a symbolic arrest. I was worried for nothing…" Lucy said, exhausted with her head on the table "And Lavan's arrest. That one was out of nowhere."

"So, what about your man-to-man fight with Erza?!" Elfman shouted at the pinkette.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot!" Natsu turned to his opponent "Erza! Let's pick up where we left off!"

"Don't be silly. I'm tired." She simply stated, giving a sideways glance to Lavan, who was hobbling towards the bar counter. With a fist becoming engulfed with flames, Natsu charged head-on and with a swift move, Erza punched him in the stomach. Thus making the Fire Dragon Slayer fall to the ground, his body twitching "Very well. Let's begin." The whole guild laughed.

Makarov slightly closed his eyes and slouched forward "What's the matter, Master?" Mirajane asked him.

"Oh…I'm sleepy…" He muttered "It's him…" One by one, the guild members fell into a deep slumber as a masked figure entered the guild hall "Mystogan." Makarov muttered. Lavan, with one eye closed, watched as Mystogan grabbed a job from the board.

Mystogan looked over to her and locked eyes "You're becoming immune." He muttered "Don't stray too far into the darkness of yourself, but stay in the light." Lavan raised an eyebrow at the cryptic message "You'll know in do time."

"Don't forget to lift the spell on your way out." Makarov told him.

Leaving for the door, he began to count down "Five. Four. Three. Two. One." And like that, the guild members suddenly awoke except for Natsu who was actually sleeping. The guild members began grumbling about Mystogan.

"Mystogan? Who's that?" Lucy asked with a groggy gaze.

"He's in the running for strongest man in Fairy Tail." Elfman told her.

"For whatever reason, he doesn't want anyone to see him." Gray added "So he puts everyone to sleep like this whenever he takes a job. No one but our master and Lavan knows what he looks like."

"No. But I do." A new voice filled the guild hall. Hearing that voice, Lavan can only growl at. On the second floor was Laxus "Mystogan is shy. Don't get too nosy."

Natsu immediately woke up and jumped onto his feet "Laxus! Fight me!"

"Cool it, Natsu. You already had your fight with Erza." Lavan told him.

"That's right!" Laxus grinned "You don't stand a chance against me if can't even beat mere Erza or that lightning brat over there." He looked over to Lavan.

"What does that mean?!" Erza glared at him. Lavan on the other hand, kept her cool, despite the urges to go and raise hell.

"Come down here, you jerk!" Natsu scowled.

"How about you come up here." Laxus challenged and without a second thought, Natsu ran across the tabletops and jumped up from the bar counter. In a flash of lightning, Lavan appeared in front of the fellow Dragon Slayer on the railing of the stairs and landed an electric punch to his stomach. Grabbing him by his muffler, she tossed him onto a nearby table. Laxus laughed at the scene that just occurred "See that! You can't even predict Lightning Brat's movements! I won't let anyone take the title of Fairy Tail's strongest!" Laxus boasted "Not Erza, Mystogan, or even Lavan. I'm the strongest!"

The guild members began to fidget as the lights began to flicker on and off. Erza mentally begged for Lavan to get ahold of herself, what she's getting herself into is nothing but a meaningless fight. Tension grew heavier in the air as the two wizards stared each other down "Well?" Laxus continued "Are you going to do something? Or are you going to be that cowering brat that couldn't even defend herself?"

Once those words left his mouth, a table or two were destroyed as they were struck by lightning "That's enough! Both of you!" Makarov shouted at them both. Laxus just chuckled with a smirk at both the destruction and Lavan's anger-filled expression "Separate! Now!" Being the first one to leave, Lavan unintentionally damaged destroyed part of the railing that she stood on and the floor boards as she rushed out of the guild hall as a lightning bolt. Shepard shouted after her and gave chase.

Erza watched with worry, she knew from Lavan's reaction that the sentence touched a nerve- a sensitive one.

* * *

**A/N: Whew! Done with chapter 2! In all honesty, my little plot bunnies were being pain-in-the-butts like always and forcing me to hurt my brain. My brain already hurts from my college classes! TT ~ TT So, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter more than I did while writing it. Until the next on "FT: The Lightning Child"! See ya~!**

**Don't forget to R&amp;R, I'd like to know what you guys think of the story!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **Hello guys and welcome to the 3rd chapter of "FT: The Lightning Child"! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Fairy Tail**  
**Claimer: I only own Lavan, Shepard and any other OCs**

* * *

**Fairy Tail: The Lightning Child**

**Chapter III**

* * *

The breeze blew gently as Lavan sat down on the grass at Lake Sciliora, a few feet away from the water's edge "Lavan!" Looking over her shoulder, she noticed Shepard landing on the ground and running up to her "I finally found you! I got lost for hours trying to find you!"

Lavan chuckled, she picked up the cat and held him in her arms "Sorrya bout that. I just needed some time by myself. How's the guild? I hope gramps isn't worked up about what I did."

Shepard shrugged his shoulders "I don't know." He replied "I didn't go back to the guild because I was looking for you. But you should've seen Erza's face when you bolted out…she was worried about you…really worried."

"I bet she still is." The violet wizard muttered "Watch, she's going to come up from behind and start giving me an earful about how childish I was and how I shouldn't let me emotions get the best of me- no matter the situation." She then sighed "But what Laxus said, about me being a coward, it's true."

Not far from the duo, Erza stood behind a tree and eavesdropped on their conversation. When Lavan bolted out of the guild with Shepard after her, Makarov told her to let the Dragon Slayer be and let her have some time alone. The redhead peeked around the tree.

Shepard squirmed his way out of his partner's arms and stood in front of her "Hey! That's not true! You're not a coward Lavan! You're the bravest person I've ever known! You think a coward would go through the crazy things that you do everyday?! Of course they wouldn't! It's because they're pussies!"

Erza mentally sighed at Shepard's use of the word, Lavan's lite laughter was heard._  
_

"Thanks Shepard…" The redhead noticed her friend gently grasping her right bicep "But when called a "coward" I think of that defenseless child that couldn't do anything to save herself…instead, she had someone step in and do that job for her…" Erza frowned, she knew what she was talking about.

"That was years ago! You're no longer that little kid! You've changed! Erza would say the same thing but a bit more philosophical and meaningful."

Lavan chuckled and scratched Shepard's head before he summoned his wings and flew off. Doing the same, Erza pushed off against the tree and walked away with a smile on her face.

* * *

As a new day arrived, Lavan was on her way back to the guild and well, she would imagine that Gramps is upset about parts of the guild being destroyed. Unintentionally, though! Shepard had decided to stay home and sleep the day away like he always does.

Walking up to the doors, Lavan let out a breath before opening them and entering the building. Looking around, she spotted partially destroyed floor boards, tables, and stair railing. The Dragon Slayer walked up to Makarov, who was just waking up with a cup of coffee. She took a seat.

"Gramps."

"Child."

Okay, so far so good.

"I wanted to apologize for my actions and I'm willing to accept any punishment that you see fit." Lavan stated.

Makarov took a sip of his coffee.

…

…

…

…

"Erm…gramps- OW!" Lavan yelped as Makarov hit her on the top of the head with a fist "What the hell was that for?!" She growled, shooting up from her seat.

"That's for what you did before leaving the guild." The old man stated "However, I will accept your apology." The violet wizard merely growled and sat back down whilst rubbing the forming bruise on her head "As for your punishment…" Here it comes "You'll be fixing the railing, floor boards, and tables."

"Oh…okay…doesn't sound that too bad. When do I start?"

"You start right-"

"Master!" Makarov and Lavan looked over to Mirajane who was quickly descending down the stairs "One of the requests on the second floor disappeared!"

"WHAT?!" Lavan shouted and at the same time, Makarov spat out his coffee.

"Say what? A request is gone?" Wakaba asked.

"If it was put up on the second floor, then it's an S-Class, right?" Macao asked.

"Who would be stupid enough to take something like that?"

"A cat." Laxus answered from the second floor. Lavan darted her gaze from Mirajane to the blonde "I saw a cat with wings tear one off."

Lavan bared her teeth _'That means it was Natsu's idea. That punk! What the hell is he thinking?! He's going to get himself killed!'_

"This is quite a serious violation of the rules." Laxus spoke again "If they make it back they're expelled…right, old man? But with their skills they won't be coming back from an S-Class, will they?"

Suddenly appearing on the table that Laxus has his feet on, Lavan grabbed him by his shirt and gave him a full-on glare "What the hell is wrong with you?! You saw Happy take the request, why didn't you do anything?!"

Laxus ripped Lavan's grip from him "All I saw was a cat burglar run off with a scrap of paper. I had no idea that was actually Happy. And I never would have thought Natsu would go on an S-Class." The blonde smirked and remained unaffected by Lavan's dark features that would rival against Erza's "Will you look at that, seems like a bit of Erza has rubbed off onto you." He taunted.

"This is not good." Makarov stood up on the counter with his arms corssed "Which request is missing?"

"The cursed island, Galuna." Mirajane replied. Upon hearing that name, the guild started going crazy.

"Laxus! Go bring them back!" Makakrov instructed "Lavan, you're going with him."

"You're kidding me. I've got work to do. Besides, there's no way in hell that I'm taking Lightning Brat, here. Aren't the wizards in this guild supposed to be able to take care of themselves? Right?"

Lavan hopped off the table and over the railing "I'll go gramps." She said.

Gray then stood up "Gramps…" Makarov and Lavan looked at the ice mage "I'll go with Lavan. I can't let that one ride."

* * *

"How nostalgic!" Lucy said with glee "This was the town where we all met, you know?"

"Nostalgic? It wasn't exactly that long ago." Natsu pointed out.

"Lucy is like an old lady." Happy snickered, he immediately stopped when the blonde glared at him.

"Okay, first thing is to find a ship to take us to Galuna Island." She walked ahead.

"A ship?!" Natsu exclaimed "No way! Not a chance! We're swimming, got it?" Lucy then sighed.

As they walked around the port town of Hargeon, Lucy asked every boat owner that they came across and requested a ride to Galuna Island. But so far, none of them were willing to go until one man actually accepted "I don't know why you want to go there, but there isn't ship here that'll take you. Even pirates avoid it."

"Then it's decided. We're swimming!" Natsu declared with a grin.

"Found you." Natsu and Lucy jumped at the voice. They turned around to see Gray, Lavan, and Shepard.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Natsu exclaimed.

"Orders from Gramps to bring you back, you flaming piece of ass." The Fire Dragon Slayer cowered under Lavan's dark gaze. Lucy paled in fear at the sight.

"The jig's up already?"

"If you go back now, you might even get away without being expelled." Gray advised them "We're going back."

"Expelled?!" Lucy shouted.

"As if! I'm goin' on an S-Class quest!" Natsu shouted.

"You ain't got the skills to handle it!" Gray said "If Erza finds out about this, you'll…" The group shivered at the thought of what the redheaded demon might do to them.

Happy then cowered behind Gray "Those two forced me to come with them!" He fined innocence.

"You traitor!" Lucy shouted at the cat.

With Natsu and Gray arguing back and forth, they're hands erupted with their respected magic "Magic? Are you wizards? Could you be here to lift the curse from the island?"

"Yeah!" Natsu grinned.

Before Gray can intervene, he was suddenly electrocuted and fell unconscious on the ground "Yes we are." Natsu and Lucy looked at the Lightning Dragon Slayer and couldn't believe her change of heart "You guys took the quest and it's your job to see it through the end."

"Get on board!" The man quickly said.

Lavan grabbed Gray by the back of his shirt "Wait! We're taking Gray with us?!"

"Consider this a freebie." Lavan told her.

"You're awesome, Lavan!" Natsu cheered "And do you mind taking one for the team with Erza?"

"Sorry Natsu, I'm not a miracle worker."

"God damn it! WHY?!"

* * *

**A/N: And this ends chapter 3! Whew, I'm actually glad that I was able to finish it before my damn classes on Monday *sighs* Anyways, glad to see you guys enjoying this fanfic. As for starters, things will be getting interesting during the Galuna Island arc and I will be loving every second of it! So, until the next chapter of "FT: The Lightning Child"! See ya~!**

**Don't forget to drop a review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter is 4 done and up! And before we start, can I just say that you guys are awesome?! Thank you to those who favorite/alerted/reviewed! Now then, enjoy the newest chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**  
**Claimer: I only own Lavan and Shepard**

* * *

**Fairy Tail: The Lightning Child**

**Chapter IV**

* * *

Several hours after the boat departed from the docks, the sky started getting darker by each passing minute "Great, _now_ I get scared…" Lucy muttered.

"You're the one to talk, after getting me mixed up in this!" Gray said, he then glared at Lavan who was snoring with Shepard doing the same on her stomach "And you too!" The sleeping wizard didn't respond, no less than a twitch "Why'd you launch the boat?" The ice mage questioned the man.

"My name is Bobo." He said looking over his shoulder "I once was a citizen of that island. I ran away from that cursed isle. If you go to that island, grave misfortune will befall you. Can you really undo the curse?" Bobo removed his cloak to reveal his entire left arm "The demon curse."

"Mister, your arm…"

"The curse…you don't mean…"

"You can see it now." Off in the distance was their destination "That's Galuna Island."

"What's that? There's something shining on the peak of the mountain." Lucy pointed out the faint eerie glow. The blonde went to look at Bobo but he was no longer in the boat "Huh? Where'd he go?!"

"Did he fall overboard?" Gray looked towards the water.

"He disappeared when we weren't looking." Happy said.

At the moment, the water started getting rougher and both Lavan and Shepard woke up "What's with the rocking?" She rubbed the grogginess from her eyes. A looming shadow then caught the riders attention and Lucy screamed "It's a giant wave!"

"We're being engulfed! Hold on!" Gray shouted.

The giant wave crashed and the group was sucked into a whirlpool before blacking out.

* * *

The sun shined brightly in the cloudless sky, out of the entire group, Lucy was the first to wake up. Taking in the tropical surroundings, she stood up and walked over to the others.

"We arrived!" Natsu exclaimed.

"A giant wave washed us here." Lucy said.

"Good thing we lucked out." Gray added, turning blue with shock.

"You can say that again." Lavan murmured.

"But what was with that guy…he said something about the Demon Curse?" Lucy frowned.

"Who cares! Let's go exploring!" The Fire Dragon Slayer shouted with a glee and Happy jumping up and down beside him.

"So you're more interested in that than the request?" Lucy sweatdropped. The celestial wizard then took out the request "There seems to be only one village on this island. The chieftain there is the person who made the request. Let's search for him first."

"Wait." The group looked over to Gray standing up.

"What? The ship's destroyed, so you can't bring us back."

"I'm coming with you." Gray stated simply "It'd be annoying if you got up to the second floor before me, and if you got expelled that wouldn't be any fun. We do this job right, and Gramps has nothing to complain about, right? Plus, with Lavan being an S-Class wizard, we're practically set."

Lavan smirked "Alright, now that we agreed to continue this job, let's get to it."

* * *

Night came faster than expected as the group maneuvered their way through the jungle of the island. Eventually, they finally found the village, a large wall made out logs surrounded the village and with the sign that says 'Keep out.'

"Okay, we made it here. Now what?" Gray asked.

"What do they mean "keep out"?" Natsu added another question.

"Excuse us! Please open the gate!" Lucy called out.

"Let's bust it open- ow!"

Natsu yelped after Lavan's fist to his head "We're not doing that, ash breath."

"Who goes there?!" Looking upwards, there were two villagers.

"We're from the wizard's guild, Fairy Tail!" Lucy replied.

"We didn't hear that anyone accepted the request!" The villager shouted back.

"Our apologies, it seemed like our message was late!" Lavan called "Would you mind letting us in?"

"If what you say is true, then show your marks! All of you!" The group showed their mark of Fairy Tail and the gate was raised out of the ground, letting them enter the village.

The village people were already gathered although, each and everyone of them was covered from heads to toe "I chief of this village, Moka!" Said the one with a staff "Firstly, I have something to show you. Villagers!"

Cloaks were removed, Lavan couldn't barely believe her eyes, a body part of each villager was replaced with a demonic-looking limb "Those sideburns are incredible!" Natsu shouted, ignoring what just happened.

"No, no…this is what I wanted to show you." Gesturing to his right forearm "Every living thing on this island has been cursed like this. Dogs and birds, without exception." The chieftain explained.

"Not that I doubt you, but what basis do you have for calling it a curse?" Gray asked "Have you considered it might be an epidemic?"

"We've consulted countless of doctors, but they say there is no disease like this. And this appearance of ours is linked to the moon's evil spell." The chieftain said.

"The moon's spell?"

He nodded "This place has absorbed moonlight since ancient times, and the island once sparkled beautifully like the moon. But some years ago, the light from the started changing to a purple color."

"A purple moon?" Lavan muttered in question "That sounds rather odd." From the top of her head, Shepard patted her forehead and gestured towards the moving clouds in the sky.

The moving cloud then revealed what the chieftain was talking about "He's right! The moon is purple!" Lucy exclaimed, shocked.

"That really gives me the creeps." Gray commented.

"It's the curse." The chieftain trembled "This is the evil spell of the moon!" Suddenly, the villagers started screaming in pain and in a matter of minutes, they were fully transformed "I apologize for startling you."

"What in the world is this?"

"How awful…"

"How…how cool!" Natsu beamed and everyone went silent "Awesome! You got horns and spines and stuff! How can I get some?" The villagers didn't really know how to respond.

"Hey, it's a real problem for them to look like this!" Lucy scolded him.

"Really?" He grinned sheepishly "Oh, my bad. Guess we'd better do something about it."

"Returning to the matter at hand." The chieftain spoke again "When the purple moon appears, we all change to these demonic forms. If this cannot be called a curse, then what is? When the morning comes, everyone returns to their previous forms, however some never change back again! Their very minds have been stolen from them. The ones who have been turned into demons, who have lost their minds…we have no choice but to kill them."

"But there might be a way to return them to normal!"

"If we leave them be, then everyone would be killed by the demon! Even when we lock them up, they destroy the jail. So…" Tears spilled out of the his eyes as he held a picture "I killed my own son. My son, whose mind was turned into that of a demon."

"Wait, isn't that…" They noticed the man in the picture "But yesterday, we…"

"Shh! I know why that guy disappeared." Gray told her "He couldn't rest in peace, could he?"

"As a wish, he wanted someone to go to the island and lift the curse." Lavan added and Gray nodded.

"Please save this island! If things stay like this, all of us will lose our minds and turn to demons!" The chieftain bowed.

"We won't let that happen!" Natsu shouted "We'll do something about it!"

"There is only one way to rid us of the curse. The moon…please destroy the moon." He requested.

* * *

After that, the group was guided by the villagers to a room where they can relax and rest for the night. Shepard took advantage of it, he glided off of Lavan's head and onto her bed and immediately fell asleep. With the plan to continue their exploration of the island, the group eventually fell asleep as well.

Although, several hours into the night, Lucy was jolted from her sleep as she slept between Gray and Natsu who were snoring rather loudly. She sighed and muttered about 'not enough beauty sleep'. A sleepy groan caught the blonde's attention, looking behind her, she noticed Lavan slowly sitting up and yawning.

"Sorry about waking you, Lavan." Lucy smiled, wryly "Can't sleep with these two."

"Nah, it's alright." Shepard rolled off her stomach as she stretched her arms over her head "Couldn't sleep any way."

As she stretched, Lucy noticed something about Lavan's right bicep, the skin color was dark red and from the looks of it, it looked like burnt skin. Lucy turned around and sat on her knees "Um, Lavan…" The violet wizard looked at her, her violet eye glowing in the dark "Might I ask about your right arm? I mean! I was just curious as to what happened!"

"No, it's quite alright. I don't blame your curiosity." She smiled slightly before frowning "Although, it's rather difficult to talk about it. But I'll tell you what I told Erza when we were kids; "a bad fire mage did it"." Lavan paused for a moment "I couldn't say anything else about the topic. So, Erza left it at that. She knew that I was already fragile and frightened to the very core."

Lucy looked away sadly, maybe it's a good to stop there for now. She doesn't want to make Lavan feel uncomfortable, so, she decided to change the subject "You and Erza seem close." Lucy started, looking back at her "Like, you two are siblings."

"Yeah, well, that's what's it's like to have a big sister."

"Wait, so you two actually are-?"

"Oh no, we're not 'sister sisters' but we are by bond. When we were kids, I always looked up to her like she was my idol. Someone that I wanted to be like. She was always there for me, like an older sister."

Lucy giggled at the thought, a little Lavan looking up at Erza, with dreamy eyes and a goal to be like her.

"Funny, I know. It was then that I started calling her "Erza-nee" and she took that to heart. After that, she treated me like such. And let me tell you this," Lavan smirked "Every time Natsu challenged me to a fight, Erza would always be there and automatically beat him down."

"That's so cute!" Lucy smiled "It must be nice having a protective sibling."

Lavan sighed "For some it is but not for me." Lucy wanted to say something but she was interrupted "Anyways, we should probably get some sleep." Standing up and walking over to her traveling pack, she tossed a pair of earplugs for the blonde "Should help block out the sounds."

"Thank you so much!"

"Anytime."

* * *

The group woke up bright and early to start their exploration of the island, both Lavan and Lucy were filled energy but with Natsu, Gray and Happy, they looked like walking corpses "Why does Shepard get to sleep?" Natsu moaned. Shepard was on his regular spot, on top of Lavan's head.

"Because he can." Lavan replied.

"Now, let's get motivated and get going!" Lucy declared and the guys just moaned with a 'kay…'

As they walked, Lucy had summoned one of her celestial spirits, Horologium "You think we can really lift the curse without destroying the moon?" Natsu asked.

"Well what other choice do we have?" Gray questioned back "And even if we could destroy it, it's a bad idea! We wouldn't have the moon-viewing festival anymore!"

"That's true! We'd never eat the limited-time-only "Fairy Tail Moon-View Steak" again?"

"I don't know what I'd do if my favorite Moon-View Salted Fish was gone…" Happy piped into the conversation.

"Hey you two! I don't know what you're blabbing about, but keep it down, will you? –She says" Horologium spoke Lucy's exact words.

Lavan only sighed as the three bickered behind her. A moment later, all three screamed "What the hell is that?" Natsu shouted.

"What in the world are guys yelling-" She stopped midsentence to see a green cloud, once it cleared, there was a large mouse walking towards them. A really ugly-looking mouse.

Looking down at the group of wizards, the mouse had a glint in its eyes and they started running for their lives "Lavan! Do something!"

"Fine! But keep running!" Lavan skidded to a stop and whirled around with electricity crackling around her hands wildly "Lightning Dragon's…!" She slammed her hands onto the ground "Ground Shocker!" From her hands, electricity sparked through the ground and a large chunk spiked out from the ground. Causing the mouse to stumble and fall backwards from being hit from below.

* * *

From afar, the group noticed the group spike up from the distance. Electricity can be seen around before disappearing. Lucy looked on with amazement "That's Lavan's doing?!"

"Aye! But that's not even half of what she can do!" Happy said.

Not even half?! Lucy doesn't want to imagine the full extent of the wizard's power. Looking to their right, she noticed a building "Look, there's some kind of building. Let's go in there while we have the chance."

Entering the building, Lavan had regrouped with the others at the entrance, albeit scaring the heck out of Lucy at the wizard's sudden appearance. Lavan apologized.

"This place is quite large." Lucy said in awe.

"It's falling apart."

"What era is this thing from?"

Looking around, Lavan took in the sights of the interior. Shepard's dangled between her eyes and patted her on the forehead before pointing to the moon symbols on the way "Over here." She called to the others.

"What?" The pinkette question.

"The moon, huh? The island was originally called "The Island of the Moon"." Gray said.

"Island of the Moon, the moon's curse, moon symbols…" Lucy muttered "These ruins are really suspicious."

And of course, with Natsu being himself, he ended up breaking the fragile floor underneath them "Natsu, you idiot! Look what you did!" Gray shouted at him.

All of them hit the bottom with a loud crash. Natsu's head popped out of the rubble "Hey! Is everyone okay!"

"No, not at all thanks to you!" Lucy shouted him.

"Why can't you think before destroying things, you idiot!"

They looked up from where they fell "Happy, you think you and Shepard can fly up with everyone?" Lucy asked.

"We can't…" Happy replied.

"Underground ruins, huh?"

"It's a secret cave!" Natsu cheered in pure delight "We're here and all, so let's go exploring!" With that, the Fire Dragon Slayer ran off like a child, swinging his arms.

"That's enough running amuck out of you!" Gray shouted after him.

Lavan sighed "Well, Natsu's stupidity can't be helped. We might as well keep moving." The trio, plus Happy, who was on Lucy's shoulder, ran after the pinkette and eventually found him standing in front of a huge ice casing. And inside of that casing was a huge body of a creature.

"This is…Deliora!" Gray said through gritted teeth "You're joking…why is Deliora here? I can't believe this! There's no way it'd be in a place like this!"

"You know this thing?" Natsu asked.

Gray's body began shaking, Lucy put a hand on his shoulder "Gray, calm down."

The ice mage took several deep breaths then looked back up "It's Deliora. Demon of Disaster."

"Demon of Ashtray?" Natsu asked and Happy corrected him.

"Deliora. It's apparently one of the many demons from Zeref's book." Lavan said and Gray nodded.

"It's just like it was back then. What the hell happened?" Gray struggled to calm down.

Footsteps caught Lucy's attention and quickly motioned to the others to hide, they immediately hid behind some discarded boulders. Two people entered, one with blue hair and the other one with dog features.

"You heard people's voices around here?" The short one asked and dog one growled a 'yes' "It's noon, I'm sleepy." He said "Toby, you got exposed to the Moon Drip? You got like, ears and stuff!"

"No dude! They're like, fashion, yo!" Toby barked.

"Just teasing, you dolt."

"Yuka, you're so mean."

"Yuka, Toby, I bring sad news." A third person, known as Sherry, entered the scene with her hands held together "Angelica has been bullied by someone."

"It's just a mouse, yo! Don't give it no fancy name!"

"She is not a mouse!" Sherry argued "Angelica is a hunter that runs through the darkness…and…love!"

"You've got to be kidding me…" Lavan deadpanned.

'We've got some _serious_ weirdos here." Lucy commented "Especially that last one."

"Intruders?" Yuka asked.

Sherry sighed "And we haven't collected all the moonlight we need yet! How vexing! Let us exterminate the intruders before Reitei-sama hears of them. Yes. Before the moon's true form appears." The other two agreed "We can't let them survive if they've seen Deliora. We must put the intruders to sleep for eternity. In other words…love!"

"You mean, death?"

A sound echoed throughout the caverns and the trio went after it. The group stood up from their hiding spot "Good job, Happy." Lucy said and he replied with an 'Aye!'.

"What? Why don't we catch 'em and make 'em answer questions?" Natsu made a fist.

"We just can't go charging after them." Lavan told him "It's better to keep a low profile. Until then, let's just keep looking around for more clues."

"This has gotten kind of complicated." Natsu confessed.

"Who is this "Reitei-sama" person?" Happy added.

"Why the heck did they bring Deliora here? And how did they find the place it was sealed anyway?"

"The place it was sealed?" Lucy asked.

"This thing was sealed in a glacier on the northern continent. An immortal demon that ran rampant ten years in the land of Isvan. The demon who Ul, the wizard who taught me magic, gave her life to seal away! I don't know what connection it has to the curse on this island, but this thing should never be here!" Gray clenched a tight fist "Who the hell is this Reitei person? I ain't gonna let you get away with throwing dirt on Ul's name!"

* * *

**A/N:** **Done! Chapter 4 is done! I've been stuck on writer's block halfway into this chapter but I managed to get through it (thank the almighty fanfiction god!) Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter more than I did while typing. If you guys have questions, feel free to ask! Now, until the next time of "FT: The Lightning Child"! See ya~!**

**Don't forget to drop a review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:** **Hello guys and welcome back to "FT: The Lightning Child"! Now before we start…**

**DarlingPeterPan: I'm sorry to say but no, Lavan and Natsu are not going to be paired together.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**  
**Claimer: I only own Lavan and Shepard.**

* * *

**Fairy Tail: The Lightning Child**

**Chapter V**

* * *

"Deliora…" Gray muttered, gazing upon the ice cased demon.

"A demon your teacher sealed?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, it's Deliora all right."

"So it was transported from the Northern Continent to here?" Happy asked.

"Maybe the island's curse has to do with this demon?" Lucy guessed.

"Seems like the obvious conclusion. The demon is still alive, after all."

"All righty then!" Natsu grinned and moved next to Gray "All we's gotta do is bust up this demon!" He rolled back his right arm.

"Force is always the solution for him." Lavan said and Lucy agreed.

"Just watch me!"

In an instant, Natsu received a punch to the face that knocked him down onto the ground "Hey! What's the big idea?" The Dragon Slayer shouted.

Gray looked at him with an angered expression "Don't get near it, you Fire Wizard! If that ice melts, and it's freed, no one would be able to stop it!"

"What? Would that ice really melt all that easily?" Natsu got back on his feet.

"No…" The ice mage muttered "My master, Ul, encased the demon using an Iced Shell spell. That's ice that can't melt. No matter what kind of magical fire you use, you couldn't melt that ice. If they knew they couldn't melt it, then why move it here?"

"Could it be…?" Lavan looked up at the ice encased demon, Lucy turned to her "Moon Drip…I've remember reading about it somewhere, it's a type of power that can deactivate any spell. If I were to hazard a guess, I'd say they're trying to melt the ice."

"But, why?!" He demanded "Something isn't right here. Who brought Deliora here, and for what reason?"

"Well, it's pretty simple. We should chase after those guys from before." Gestured to the tunnel behind them. Lucy agreed but the idea was immediately shot down by Gray.

"We wait here." Gray told them "We wait until the moon comes out."

"The moon?!" Natsu exclaimed "But it's still noon! No way, no how! I'd be bored to death!"

"Gray, what are you talking about?" Lucy asked him.

"I think that this island's curse and Deliora are both connected somehow with the moon. And those guys also said, "Soon we'll have collected enough moonlight." Which might mean this Moon Drip that Lavan talked about." He explained.

"I see." Lucy said "I _am_ curious about what'll happen and what they're up to."

"I can't stand it!" Natsu shouted as puffs of fire came out of his mouth "I'm going after them!" And just like that, he fell asleep and began snoring.

"That was fast."

"Aye!"

* * *

The group of Fairy Tail wizards did as Gray said, they stayed in the cavern and waited for the moon. As they waited, Lavan entertained herself by spinning a small ball of lightning on her fingertips and Lucy summoned a Celestial Spirit, Lyra, who can play the harp.

"So, what kind of song would like me to sing today?" Lyra asked the Celestial Wizard.

"Whatever you want. Your choice." Lucy told her.

"I'd like a song about fish!" Happy said.

"Then I'll play whatever comes to mind!" The celestial spirit gave them a thumbs up and began plucking the strings of her instrument. The sound was soothing and Lyra began to sing.

_Words given birth…_

_Words dying out…_

_The words living on inside of you…_

_Time seems to stand still, changes into courage…_

_Now, step out…_

_You'll become stronger than you were._

_Be lost no longer._

_Believe in those words back then._

* * *

The slumbering wizards stirred as they heard a loud rumbling sound "What's that sound?" Lucy rubbed the grogginess from her eyes.

"It's night?!" Natsu shot up.

Above Deliora, a purple seal formed and expanded with light shining down from the ceiling "Purple light! It's light from the moon!" The light shined directly down upon the encased demon "It's landing on Deliora!"

"This ain't no coincidence!" Natsu said.

"Let's go! We'll search for where the light is coming from!" The group of FairyTail wizards bolted up the stairs up to the second floor "A magic circle is spread over the center of the ruin!" Gray said once they emerged from the staircase.

"It's farther above!" Natsu took the lead with the others following close behind.

They made it to the top and noticed a group of masked and cloaked people chanting in a circle. Following the light, it came from the moon, itself. They took cover behind some broken pillars.

"They're really collecting the light from the moon." Natsu said.

"Then that means they're going to melt the ice and resurrect Deliora." Lavan concluded.

"That's impossible!" Gray said through gritted teeth "Iced Shell is ice that can't be melted!"

"Regardless." Lavan looked at him "No matter what kind of spell it is. Like I said before, Moon Drip has enough power to deactivate anything- even melt the ice that Deliora is trapped in." Gray gritted his teeth.

Natsu was about to go in with blazing fists but Lucy elbowed him back "Hold it! Someone's coming!" She said. A masked man made his appearance with the weird trio from before.

They started talking about the intruders and have failed in finding them "As for the intruders, I will brook no interference."

"Yes. The only other people here should be the villagers on the far side of the island."

"Destroy the village." The masked man ordered and the three nodded.

But before taking their leave, Natsu revealed their hiding spot by shouting "I can't stand sneakin' around anymore!" His cheeks puffed up and he breathed out fire "Your "interferers" are right here!"

"Well I guess we have to do this for now, don't we?" Lucy said.

"It would eventually come to this at some point." Lavan cracked her knuckles.

"What are you waiting for? Destroy the village." The man said "Anyone who interferes or plots against me is my enemy."

Natsu yelled and charged directly towards the man but Gray beat the Fire Dragon Slayer to him. Slamming his palms onto the ground, spikes made out ice erupted from the ground but the man countered that attack with his own.

"Lyon…" Gray growled "You bastard…do you have any idea what you're doing?"

The man, now known as Lyon, chuckled "How long has it been, Gray?"

"What's the meaning of this?"

"I can't believe _you_ were the wizard the villagers called here. Did you come knowingly?" Lyon asked him "Or is this just a coincidence? Well, no matter. Go now. I can handle things here myself."

The three disappeared and Natsu shouted after them "You think we'll let you go so easily?!" Running after them, Lyon froze Natsu's entire body excluding his head, hands, and feet.

"Lavan! Go after them! Happy! Take care of Lucy!" Gray shouted at them.

Lavan nodded and rushed off after the three wizards as a lightning bolt. Happy's wings appeared, he grabbed Lucy from her back and flew off.

* * *

After a while of traveling as a lightning bolt, Lavan made it to the village and only to see Lucy explaining the situation to the villagers "The people who are coming to attack are to blame for doing this to your bodies."

"They're coming here?" One of the villagers asked.

"Yes. But on the bright side, this is your chance to capture them!" She said and noticed Lavan walking towards them with Shepard still on her head. The villagers began doubting the idea of capturing them.

"Those three are probably wizards, so they won't be captured so easily." Happy said.

"True." Lucy agreed "We have the advantage when it comes to numbers, but no wizards."

"So I'm guessing that you're planning on fight them?" Lavan asked once she got closer.

Lucy blinked for a moment then clapped her hands together with a smile "I just thought of the perfect plan!"

"What is the meaning of all this ruckus?" The village chief came forward from the crowd.

"Sir," Lavan stepped forward "Enemies will be attacking this village soon. They've been staying at the ruins in the forest, and they're the ones responsible for turning your bodies into demons."

"Who cares?!" The chief shouted "Haven't you destroyed the moon yet?!"

Lavan and Lucy sweatdropped as the chief merely pushed that topic aside "We know that you still want the moon destroyed but it has nothing to do with what's happening to you. If you'll just let me explain-"

"The moon! Destroy the moon!" The chief shouted at the wizards, two of the villagers restrained him and tried to calm him down. The Lightning Dragon Slayer just groaned with a frown.

"Don't mind him." A village told them "It's because of what happened to his son, Bobo…"

"Yeah." Lucy said "Anyway, we're going to capture them."

"But how?"

"Just leave this to the great Lucy! Fairy Tail's number-one Celestial Wizard!" Lucy declared "This is going to work like a charm, just watch!" The blonde grabbed one of her celestial keys "Gate of the Maiden, I open thee! Virgo!"

A maid with light purple hair dug up from the ground "Did you call for me, Princess?" She bowed.

* * *

"Princess, preparations are complete." Virgo reported.

"Thanks, Virgo. You're always so fast."

"You wish to punish me?"

Lavan was about to say something but Lucy cut her off "Not a word! And that was a compliment!"

"Actually, Lucy…" Happy spoke up "I really think you might actually be an idiot. I can't imagine that they'd fall for such a childish trick."

"What're you talking about? This pitfall is perfect! Besides, there's only entrance to this village, right?" Gesturing to the main gate "Which means that the enemy is sure to come in that way."

"But, Lucy," Lavan spoke up "You gotta think about it, the enemies aren't just gonna use the front door. If they can, they would blast down part of the wall."

"I agree. I don't think there's a single person who would fall for that." Happy said.

"M-me either."

"Actually, neither would I."

"Princess, I concur as well!"

"Just watch, all of you! This pitfall trap will definitely work!"

"Lucy, someone is coming!" A villager yelled from the top of the wall.

"They're here already? Open the gate!" The main gate began to rise "Come on, come to mama."

Once the gates were open, it revealed Natsu trapped in a ball of ice running towards them with Gray over his shoulder "Everyone, you okay?"

Everyone screamed "Natsu!"

"No! Don't come any closer!" Lucy shouted at the Dragon Slayer "I said stop! Stop!" Lucy sighed in relief as Natsu skidded to a stop.

"What's this?"

"Wait! Natsu don't-!" But it was too late as Natsu fell into the pit "Nevermind…" Lavan walked over to the hole with the others in tow.

"Hey, hey, hey! Who the hell put a hole here?" Fingers pointed to Lucy "I knew it!" A vein mark appeared on Natsu's head.

"You've got it all wrong!"

"I'm glad you and Gray are safe though!" Happy called down to them.

"There's nothing to be glad about! Gray's outta commission!" Natsu then noticed something, he looked down at his body to see that he was no longer trapped in the ice "The ice came off! Even though fire didn't work?"

"Perhaps the magic had weakened due to the distance between the caster and the victim." Virgo said.

After getting the two wizards out of the hole, the villagers laid Gray down on the ground "Great, but…they still haven't shown up yet?"

"True, they're taking their time." Lucy said "Even though they left for the village before you did, and yet got here first, Natsu."

"Yeah. And it really took me awhile too."

"Now's our chance! Cover the hole back up, hurry!"

"What's that?" A villager pointed up towards the sky.

Everyone looked up at the sky and gasped, there was a freakin' giant flying rat holding a buck "From the sky?! My pitfall's pointless!" Lucy shouted.

"Something's not right…" The others looked at Lavan. The giant rat threw the bucket of green liquid "Shit! Everyone into the village center now!" The villagers obeyed without question but the chief was being persistent and not wanting to leave his son's grave "Now Natsu!"

Natsu grinned "All right! Happy, let's fly!" As he jumped into the air, Happy caught and flew towards the green liquid. Conjuring up a huge fireball, he fired it towards the center thus blasting the middle. Parts of the green liquid went flying away from the blast.

In the end, the entire village was destroyed except for the village center. Through the smoke, three figures emerged and the one with blue hair kicked Bobo's tombstone "Hmm, 50 people in the village. 3 wizards. That should take 15 minutes."

The Fairy Tails wizards prepared themselves for a fight. The chief went ballistic over Bobo's grave and the villagers carried him away. Gray then got back onto his feet "Gray, you regained consciousness?" Lucy asked.

"Stand down, Gray. You're in no condition to fight. Leave this to us." Lavan told him.

Gray breathed heavily "I can fight! Don't underestimate-" The ice mage lost consciousness once again when Natsu punched him in the stomach.

"The injured should sleep it off." Natsu said. The villagers left shortly after with the unconscious Gray.

"We won't let you escape." Sherry said "Reitei has ordered us to wipe you all out. Angelica." The giant rat jumped into the air and flew over the wizards with Sherry in her hands.

"I'm a member of Fairy Tail too…" Lucy screamed and her voice echoed off in the distance "I got all hung-ho and grabbed on!"

"Can't say who's normal anymore…" Lavan muttered. From afar, both her and Natsu sweatdropped when they crashed into the ground.

"I'll go see if she's all right." Happy said with his wings appearing on his back.

"Shepard. Go with Happy." The dark blue cat woke up and his wings appeared, he replied with an 'Aye' and followed Happy.

"We'll clean things up here." Natsu said, turning back to the other two.

"Now you're talking." In a flash of lightning, Lavan suddenly appeared in front of Toby and gave him a clean lightning punch to the face. As Yuke was distracted, Natsu took the opportunity and breathed out fire.

"Those are some ferocious flames and lightning you have there." Yuke said from behind a blue shield "Could you be Fairy Tail's Salamander and Lightning Child that I've heard rumors about?" Lavan looked back at Toby to see him getting back straight up "We were once wizards from a well known guild. You won't beat us so easily. If I mention the wizard's guild Lamia Scale, does that ring a bell? Exactly, that's where "Hard Iron" Jero was…" Yuke was suddenly interrupted when Lavan and Natsu got them again with fire and lightning "You jerks! Listen to people while they're talking!"

"Never heard of 'em." Natsu said "How about you Lavan?"

The Lightning Dragon Slayer shrugged her shoulders "Nope. Besides, it doesn't matter what guild you're from or who you know. You're getting in the way of us completing this job."

"In other words, you're the enemy of Fairy Tail." Natsu continued for Lavan "That's all the reason we need to fight."

"Tch." Yuke clicked his tongue "Toby, get the girl. I can handle this guy myself."

As Natsu and Yuke began fighting, Toby's claws extended "Paralyze-Claw: Mega-Jellyfish!" He announced with a smirk "These claws have got a secret hidden within them!"

"They can paralyze your opponents." Lavan told him "Are you going to keep barkin', flea-bag?"

"Don't call me a flea-bag!" Toby howled and began his onslaught of attacks "One touch from these claws, and it's all over! Now hold still!" Swipe after swipe, Lavan dodged his claws "You'll be shaking like a leaf waiting for death!"

Toby charged at her and Lavan sidestepped. While doing so, she grabbed Toby's entire face and proceeded to electrocute him with her lightning. He howled before falling backwards onto the ground "Easier than expected." She hummed.

"Those guys really did some pretty terrible stuff." Natsu said. Lavan turned around to see the pinkette putting Bobo's grave back together "Now we just gonna make sure the village and everyone goes back to the way they were."

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty, guys! And this will end chapter 5 of "FT: The Lightning Child" This chapter took me awhile to write since writer's block is a constant issue for me to get over. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter more than I did while writing. Now, until the next time on "FT: The Lightning Child"! See ya~!**

**Don't forget to drop a review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:** **Hello guys and welcome to chapter 6 of "FT: The Lightning Child"! Enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**  
**Claimer: Lavan Panthlan and Shepard**

* * *

**Fairy Tail: The Lightning Child**

**Chapter VI**

* * *

"Happy…do you hear someone screaming?" Shepard yawned tiredly as the both of them flew through the sky, in search of Lucy, that other lady, and giant rat.

Happy looked at the other with a questioning look, as they neared the shores of Galuna Island, he looked down to see the same giant rat from before laying on its back "Aye! Down there!" Pointing downwards towards the shoreline.

The two flying cats flew down in speed "Lucy! Thank goodness! You're still-!" Happy stopped talking once he noticed Erza standing there, sword in hand. However, Shepard, being the tired cat that he is, bumped into Erza's back. Not unintentionally nor on purpose. Happy grabbed the other by his vest and made a dash for it, but Erza was quick to grab them by their tails.

"Where is Natsu?" Erza asked with the two cats hanging upside down by their tails.

"Please, listen! We apologize for going without permission, but this island is in real trouble! There are guys who are trying to resurrect a demon trapped in ice, and the people of the village are suffering tanks to that spell." Lucy informed the armor-clad wizard "Anyway, it's a big problem! We want to save this island somehow…"

"I do not care." Erza stated.

"T-then at least us finish the job!" Lucy urged. The blonde gasped as the tip of the sword was pointed directly at her.

"You're mistaken, Lucy. You have betrayed the master." Erza's features darkened "Do not think you will get away from this unscathed. I was also told that Lavan volunteered to retrieve you but failed to do so. Where is she?"

Lucy gulped and turned pale as Erza's dark gaze "I-I uh…Sh-she…"

"Lucy."

"Th-the last time I saw her was back at the village. She stayed behind with Natsu!"

* * *

A groan of grogginess escaped Lavan's mouth as walked out of the tent that the villagers allowed her to use to rest in. With her coat in hand, she slipped it on. It had taken her hours just to find the village storage area that the villagers had taken refuge at, for the time being.

"Miss Lavan." The violet wizard stopped in her tracks and turned around to see a young woman walking up to her "We would like to thank you and your friends for protecting us back there."

Lavan merely smiled "Don't thank us just yet. We still have to deal those people on the island, and we won't stop until we finished the job."

The young woman nodded "Oh! You're friend, the ice mage, woke up while you were resting. Your friends are waiting in the huge tent." The wizard raised an eyebrow at this "Two cats, a blonde girl, and a woman with red hair." Wait…red hair? Oh, shit…it's her! The villager noticed the wizard sweating "Is something the matter?"

"Huh? Oh! No! No, no, no! Nothing's wrong!" She immediately said. The young woman then escorted her to the huge tent before taking her leave. Lavan took a deep breath. Upon entering the tent, she came face-to-face with the dark brown eyes of Erza _'God freakin' damn it…' _A bead of sweat trailed down her forehead.

…

…

…

"You…" Instead of running, Lavan just steeled herself as Erza grabbed a fistful of her tunic "Should've known you'd be in this mess. The master trusted both you and Gray to bring them back, but you failed to do so." The redhead made a fist "But it doesn't surprise me to see you on a stolen S-Class mission…_again_…"

"Again?" Lucy muttered.

"Aye. Lavan used to be rebellious when she was a kid." Shepard told her "Back then, she too, stole an S-Class mission right off the board and just to prove Laxus wrong." Lucy looked up to the violet-haired wizard in front of them.

"And it was a stupid idea of her to think that." Erza added "She started acting that way because of Laxus and Lavan is doing the same thing because of what he said at the guild." She let go of her tunic and took a step back "He called her weak and unable to protect herself- needing someone to become her shield."

Lavan clicked her tongue with narrowed eyes "Laxus is full of it. He didn't know me nor the dragon that raised me! But he was right about me needing someone to be my shield, when I took that job, I was blinded by my own anger, hate, and fear. I didn't want to be that little girl anymore. That girl who always hid behind others- just because she didn't have the gull to fight her own battles."

A small timid girl flashed through Erza's mind, a small girl who always isolated herself in the fear that ruled her. A sword materialized in the redhead's hand and she pointed towards her friend's neck "Wait! Erza! Don't!" Lucy shouted.

"Calm down, Lucy." Gray told her "Let them talk it out."

"And yet, that same exact little girl is standing right in front of me. The one who completed that S-class job at the age of 14. The one who managed to beat me and become an S-Class." Erza told Lavan.

Lucy's eyes widen at what she just heard. At the tender age of 14, Lavan completed an S-class mission? Just by herself?!

"I didn't complete that mission on my own. Even though Gramps told you to bring me back, you didn't. Instead you let me finish the job."

"Exactly." Erza pointed out "I knew you had in you to finish what you started. Despite being in trouble, you proved Laxus wrong about being weak and not being able to stand up for yourself."

Lavan couldn't help but to grin "Shepard was right, you do say things in a philosophical and meaningful way. Of course, this coming from the girl who couldn't understand half of what you were saying."

"But it still reached you." Erza reached out to Lavan and BAM! Lavan's face collided with Erza's hard armored chest "Regardless, I'm still proud of you." The redhead continued.

"That's good to-" Bam! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! At this point, Erza was repeatedly slamming her friend's face into her armored chest like it was nothing.

Lucy merely sweatdropped as the violet wizard struggled against the metal grasp on her head "Erza! Stop! Ow! That's enough! Ow!" The others merely chuckled and smiled at the scene. Erza finally let go of Lavan, who now sported a damaged face "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! ARE TRYING TO BREAK MY SKULL?!" She exclaimed.

Erza just smiled "What? I can't give my sister a hug of forgiveness?"

Lavan just scoffed "That was more of a 'Hug of Death'! I would rather have a 'Hug of Forgiveness' with your freakin' pillows! At least those are softer!"

"Are you complaining about my breasts?!"

"Your breasts?! Why would I be talking about your damned breasts?! I'm talking about your armor and pillows!"

"Well it certainly sounded like you were talking about my breasts!"

"Well, of course it would sound like that! You nearly suffocated me the last time! OW!"

* * *

"How pitiful. You're the only one left, Toby?" Lyon asked with his arms folded over his chest. Toby made a muffled growl as his entire face was bandaged "Damn you, Fairy Tail…Not bad."

"That girl was unfair! The only thing she did was electrocute me." Toby growled.

"Deliora's resurrection may be in danger at this rate." A short masked man reported.

"So you're here, Zalty…" Lyon said.

"Deliora will be resurrected when we pour in the full magical power of the moon tonight." Zalty said "However if the Moon Drip ceremony is interrupted, Deliora will stay in that ice forever…and what's more, Titania has joined the enemy forces."

"Your intelligence is fast, as always. But I cannot be defeated. Nothing defeats the ice sword that surpasses even Ul's…"

"That is quite heartening to hear, yes. Then, it's been a while, but perhaps I should join the battle myself. I've been sensing faint amount of dark magic from one of those Fairy Tail mages." Zailty said.

"Which one?" Lyon asked.

Zalty grinned.

* * *

The group of Fairy Tail wizards ran out of the village and towards the temple with Happy and Shepard flying behind them "Defeat Deliora? That's his goal?" Lucy asked as they ran.

They slowly came to a stop "Lyon's aim has always been to surpass Ul. Now with Ul gone, he wants to defeat Deliora, a foe that Ul couldn't kill, in order to surpass her." Gray explained.

"I see. So that's the only way for him to surpass someone who's dead." Lucy.

"No…He…Lyon doesn't know. It's true that Ul is no longer with us. But…Ul is still alive!

* * *

**A/N: And this concludes chapter 6! In all honesty, I had the most difficult time writing this but hey! Anyways, you guys now know a bit about my lovely OC but what's Zalty talking about? Until the next time on "FT: The Lightning Child"! See ya~!**

**Don't forget to drop a review~!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N:** **I am soooooo sorry! I know I haven't updated this story in-how-long but it was because of college life and personal matters. And to make it to you guys, I'll update another chapter today (if life allows me to do so). Without further interruptions, here's chapter 7 of "_FT: The Lightning Child_" Enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail nor any of its awesomeness**  
**Claimer: I only own the OCs that I made**

* * *

**Fairy Tail: The Lightning Child**

**Chapter VII**

* * *

"Ul is still alive." Gray said.

"What do you mean?" Erza asked him.

"Ten years ago…the city where I lived was attacked by Deliora. It didn't even take a day for it to be destroyed. I was saved by Ul and Lyon who just happened to pass by. And for me, that's how it all started."

As they walked towards the ruins, Gray told his story of being Ul's student and his only goal was to avenge his mother and father's death by defeating the demon, itself.

Eventually, the ruins came into their view. Lucy's head tilted to the side and Happy did the same thing "Huh? The ruins are…tilted?"

"Natsu, I bet." Gray said "Not sure how he did it, but only he would do something nuts like that. It doesn't really matter whether he did it on purpose or not."

As the group discussed about it, Lavan gulped and looked away. Of course, this didn't go unnoticed by the redhead "Lavan, is something the matter?" The Lightning Dragon Slayer tensed and shifted her gaze elsewhere "You knew Natsu would do such a thing, didn't you?"

Lavan gave in to the dark glare from Erza "Alright! Alright! The idea…destroying part of the ruins was my idea. So I had Natsu take care of it. Please don't say tha- ow!" She yelped as Erza punched her on the head.

"That was a reckless call but a smart one as well." Erza said.

"I don't even know if that's a praise or not…" Lavan muttered.

"Who knew that his tendency for wanton destruction could actually come in handy?" Lucy moved her head back to normal. Happy snapped his head back, which made Lucy freak out.

A glint caught Erza's attention and several circular blades came flying out from behind the trees "Watch out!" She punched Lucy and Happy out of harms way. Lavan grabbed Shepard and dodged. Erza and Gray dodged as well "Who's there?" Both Lucy and Happy hit their heads against the trees.

"We've found you, Fairy Tail!"

"We won't allow you to interfere with Reitei!"

"These guys…" Gray grunted.

"Lyon's followers?"

"We're surrounded!"

Erza summoned her sword and stood her ground "Go, Gray." She instructed "Finish things with Lyon." The ice mage nodded.

"Don't worry! We're here, too, so just go!" Lucy lashed out her whip.

"Gray, I'll save you the trip and take you there." Lavan held out a hand and Gray grasped her hand tightly, he smirked and she did the same "Don't puke!" Lightning crackled around her and in a flash, they took off towards the ruins as a lightning bolt.

'_He doesn't know that Ul is still alive. The only one who can stop him…is me!'_ Gray thought.

After a short time of traveling and with the help of Lavan's sense of smell as a dragon slayer, they managed to find Natsu and Lyon fighting in an ice covered room. Gray used his magic and blast his way through a wall. Getting surprised looks from both Natsu and Lyon.

"Gray? Lavan?" Natsu exclaimed.

"Natsu, let me take this guy down." The ice mage walked into the ice covered room with Lavan following him.

"You already lost to him once, remember?" Natsu told him.

"I won't this time." Gray said "I'll finish this."

"That's some confidence you have there." Lyon commented.

"It was my fault that Ul died ten years ago." Gray said and Lyon slightly narrowed his eyes "Hurting my friends…hurting the village…" He placed one foot back "Trying to melt that ice…I can't forgive you for that. I'll punish you for them all, Lyon."

Lyon slightly gasped when Gray took on a position that he knew, with arms crossed over each other "That pose…Iced Shell!"

"Iced Shell?" Natsu questioned. The Fire Dragon Slayer's eyes widen in realization.

"You bastard…have you gone mad?" Lyon asked him.

"Return the villagers to the way they were, take your friends and leave this island immediately!" A blue seal appeared underneath Gray's feet "This is the last chance I will give you."

"I see…you think you can bluff me with that magic?" Lyon smirked "How pointless." Magic erupted around Gray as the spell became activated.

"I'm serious." Gray said.

"Why, you…" Lyon went to attack but was blown back by the erupting magic before him.

"Gray!" Natsu shouted at the ice mage as he and Lavan shielded themselves from the roaring winds around the room.

"No matter how many years pass, it won't change the fact that it's my fault Ul's dead! I have to take responsibility sometime…so now's the time. I'm prepared to die…I've been for the past 10 years!" Bandages were torn from Gray's body "Answer me, Lyon! Do we die together or live together?"

"Do it." Lyon taunted "You don't have the guts to die. There's no way you do!"

"Too bad." The magic around Gray intensified _'Natsu, Erza, Lavan, everyone at Fairy Tail…it's up to you now…sorry, but I'm making my exit! This is…the end!' _Gray gritted his teeth "Iced…!" The spell stopped once Natsu came up to the ice mage and punched Gray in the face "Natsu!"

"You break into my fight spouting "responsibility?" Give me a break! Don't be takin' my kill!" Natsu told him and Lavan can only sigh "I'm the one that's gonna beat him!"

Gray immediately stood up "Didn't I tell you that I'd take him down?"

"And did I ever say, "Yes, Roger that, Sir"?"

"Why you little…"

"You wanna go?" Natsu smirked.

"I have to be the one that finishes him off!" Gray grabbed the Fire Dragon Slayer by his scarf "I'm prepared to die!"

Natsu grabbed Gray's wrist and his grip tightened "Since when is dying finishing a battle? Well? Ain't that just running away, huh?!" Gray's eyes widen.

At that moment the ruins, itself, began rumbling and after a while it stopped. Natsu began pounding on the ice covered floor "Impossible! How can the ruins un-tilt itself?!" Lavan demanded.

"Sorry for the interruption." A short masked man came running through the hole in the wall.

"Zalty, is this your doing?" Lyon questioned the masked man.

Zalty chuckled "The moon will be out soon, so I returned the temple to normal."

"Who the heck is he?" Gray muttered.

"After all my hard work tilting it! How'd you fix it back up?" Natsu raised a fist. Zalty looked at him and laughed "How did you fix it back up!"

"I suppose we should begin the Moon Drip ceremony." Zalty said to Lyon. Before he ran out of the room, he turned to face Lavan "The one with dark magic has arrived. Those people will be pleased to know about you." Lavan noticeably twitched and she scowled.

"Dark magic?" Natsu looked the Lightning Dragon Slayer "What is this guy cackling about?"

"I don't know but I'm going to beat the answer out of him." With that, Lavan gave chase to the masked man with Natsu behind and shouting "Lavan! Wait! Save me some of the ass kicking!"

* * *

"Hold it right there, you masked-bastard!" Natsu shouted after Zalty, who just laughed "How did you fix the ruins?!" Zalty skidded to a stop and raised his right hand. A circular chunk of the ceiling was cut and dropped "You think that'd work on me?" Natsu jumped up and destroyed it.

With a grin, Zalty slowly moved his hand and the rubble returned to its previous state and became part of the ceiling "As you can see, that is how I returned the ruins back how they were."

"What kind of magic was that?"

"Lost Magic." Lavan said.

"Correct. One of the Lost Magics." Zalty said "Magic so powerful and with such grave side-effects that they have been erased from history itself. Your Dragon Slayer magic also so."

* * *

The chase continued and with their good sense of smell, both Lavan and Natsu followed Zalty's scent, which led them to the basement. They found him and Natsu attacked him with a flaming fist but Zalty jumped away "Lavan!" The Fire Dragon Slayer shouted. With the same smirk, Zalty dodged several balls of lightning that were thrown at him and landed on a ledge.

Zalty couldn't help but to laugh "How did you know I was here?"

"Suppose you can say that we got good noses." Natsu replied "And you smell like women's perfume for some reason…"

Zalty chuckled "You see, I must ensure Deliora is resurrected no matter what."

"Just give it up already! It's not going to happen." Natsu said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah? And why is that?"

"Because you'll be in a messy heap by the time I'm done with you." Lavan punched her open left palm.

"We'll see about that." Zalty looked to the side. Lavan and Natsu followed his line of sight, they're eyes widen upon realizing that Deliora's iced prison is being shined upon "No way!"

"With just a single person the moon drip effect is quite weak…" Zalty said "But we've already gathered plenty of moonlight. Just a tiny bit more, and…see?" The ice actually begun to melt.

"Oh, crap! The ice is melting off Deliora!" With that Natsu dashed away "I have to do something about that guy on top!" As he ran, a circular part of the ceiling came crashing down.

"Chasing after me was a mistake, you see." Zalty said.

"Natsu! Let me take care of this guy." Lavan said "I have some bone picking to do and answers to get."

The Fire Dragon Slayer then shouted at her "What the hell?! First it was Gray and now you?! Quit stealing my kills!"

"So, the one with dark magic wants to fight, eh?" Zalty chuckled "In all honesty, I've sought it to be more interesting to fight you, rather than Salamander." Lavan narrowed her eyes as her lightning magic began to crackle around her body "You are, of course, its bearer. Its vessel. Or rather, the key, to a new salvation."

* * *

**A/N: And this concludes chapter 7 (of which I'm not very happy about). What in god's name is Zalty talking about? What is Lavan a vessel for? And what of this key to a new salvation? Questions will be answered in the next chapter! Until the next time on "_FT: The Lightning Child"_! See ya~!**

**Don't forget to drop a review and tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N:** **Hello everyone and welcome to the 8th chapter of _FT: The Lightning Child_! Let's get this chapter rolling!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**  
**Claimer: I only own my OC(s) that I created**

* * *

**Fairy Tail: The Lightning Child**

**Chapter VIII**

* * *

Lavan covered her ears as Deliora has finally been resurrected and made his presence known with a loud a roar "Finally, the time has come!" Zalty said with a grin. As the demon roared, pain suddenly wrecked through the Lightning Dragon Slayer's head. She stumbled for a moment and gripped her head tightly.

Natsu immediately noticed this and the look of pain on her face, he ran up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders "Lavan! What's going on with you?!"

Looking up to the worried eyes of Natsu, Lavan couldn't answer because of the overbearing pain in her head. The pain then subsided and Lavan gathered herself "I…I'm fine. Just an unwelcomed headache, is all." She said before looking back at Zalty "Now if you'll excu- argh!" The pain hammered away at her head again.

"Stay out of this fight, Lavan. I'll throw in some punches for you." Natsu told her.

The Lightning Dragon Slayer shook her head "I said I'm fine! Get out of my way and let me – watch it!" Immediately, Lavan shoved Natsu to the side as a small orb came flying towards them. As Natsu hit the ground, Lavan destroyed the orb with a lightning enhanced punch. The orb broke into pieces but it fixed itself and flew directly into Lavan's stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

"I can control the time of objects." Zalty explained with his right hand held out in front of him "In other words, I can return the crystal to a time before it was broken." Lavan hit the ground hard and coughed "I find it believable that you've changed. And to think that all those years ago, _they_ couldn't catch that cowardly child."

"How do you know them?" Lavan questioned him, getting back onto her feet "Answer me!" At that moment, the same hammering pain came again and Lavan whimpered.

"Lavan! Let me fight! You're in no condition to - !"

"I said I'm fine!" Lavan snapped and Natsu was taken aback, he's never seen her act this way. Erza might've seen every angered look that Lavan can pull off…but not him "How dare you speak like one of them!" In a burst of anger, Lavan lunged for Zalty. The crystal orb came into her field of vision and Lavan disappeared in a flash of lightning.

Zalty frowned and suddenly a fist of lightning came into contact with his face and he crashed into a wall "Woohoo! Way to go, Lavan!" Natsu cheered from the distance. Looking up, he noticed the ceiling come crashing down. The Fire Dragon Slayer was about to shout but Lavan had gotten rid of it with her 'Lightning Dragon's Roar'.

From the smoke and debris from the wall, Zalty's cackling was heard. The same crystal ball from before flew out of the smoke and by Lavan's head. Just before Lavan can react, the crystal ball hit from all directions at a very fast speed.

"Come on now, you know you can't escape your darkest fear! You know you'll never overcome it! Since that faithful day, you've already been dragged too far away from the light that's your salvation and peace!" Zalty called out to her with a grin "Now how about you demonstrate that dark magic that you have?"

As Lavan took the brute force from each attack, something snapped within her and whatever it was…it was foreign. Dark. Full of hatred and yearning to get out. She gritted her teeth and with a mighty yell, she destroyed the crystal ball "Dark magic? The only magic I have is my Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic!" She balled her fists.

With the same grin, Zalty said "Oh? You deny the truth?" He cackled "Well, you'll discover it in due time. It is after all…your unescapable destiny."

In a flash, Lavan turned into a lightning bolt and headed straight for Zalty "Don't tell me I can't escape it!" She landed a direct punch "I've been living in isolation because of that fear!" A knee to the back "BECAUSE OF THEM! I WAS NEVER THE SAME!" A elbow to the back of the head "BECAUSE OF THEM! ALL I FELT WAS PAIN AND BEING WORTHLESS! BECAUSE OF THEM! MY HAPPINESS WAS RUINED! I NEARLY DIED AT THEIR HANDS AND FOR WHAT?! THEIR PATH OF SALVATION! SINCE THEN, MY LIFE HAS BECOME A LIVING HELL!"

Natsu watched with wide eyes as Lavan practically beaten Zalty to a pulp and sent him flying into one the boulders below them. Now, Lavan stood on the boulder where Zalty was previously, her breathing heavy and ragged. However, something caught his attention. Something about Lavan was different…her magic was all over the place and unsettling. He went to call out for her but pain wrecked her again. Immediately by her side, Natsu caught her just in time before she crashed into the ground.

"C'mon, Lavan! Don't black out now." Natsu told her, putting her left arm over his shoulders. The pinkette looked up at the now resurrected Deliora. Turning around, he noticed Gray standing in the pool of water "Gray! You're here?" He jumped over to a nearby boulder.

"Natsu!" The ice mage acknowledged, his eyes landed on the unconscious Lavan "What happened to Lavan?"

Natsu shook his head "She beat that masked bastard to a pulp because of what he said. I'll tell you later as for now, we've got no choice. We have to destroy that thing."

"It's impossible for you!" Both wizards turned to see Lyon dragging himself on the ground "I will…defeat it…in order to surpass Ul, I will be the one!" He laughed.

"Looks way more impossible for you." Natsu told him "Stand back already!"

Deliora let out another roar. Lyon lifted his head "Finally, we meet again…Deliora!" He struggled to get back onto his feet "The one monster that Ul was not able to defeat…I will…defeat it…with my own two hands! I am…going to…surpass you!"

At that moment, Gray swiftly chopped the back of Lyon's neck "Enough, Lyon." Gray said as he walked back into the water "Leave the rest to me." Stopping, Gray took the stance for casting Iced Shell "I will seal Deliora! Iced Shell!"

"Don't do it, Gray!" Lyon shouted after him "Do you know how long it took to melt that ice? You're just repeating history! One day I'll melt it and challenge it again!"

"This is the only way." Gray said "Right now, this is the one thing that can stop it!"

Lavan gasped, Natsu looked at her as she grasped her head again "M-must…s-stop it…have to stop…Deliora…"

"Lavan are you cra- huh?!" Getting a closer look once Lavan lifted her head, he noticed the look in her eyes, it was a murderous glint and a dark one at that. Gritting her teeth, Lavan shoved Natsu away and limped towards the demon.

Gray noticed this as well as Lavan stood in front of him "Lavan! What the hell are you doing?! Get out of the way!" The Dragon Slayer didn't reply except for just stand there.

Deliora roared once again and attacked with a direct punch. Gray and Natsu yelled after her but what they didn't expect to see was purple Lightning crackling from the corners of her mouth as she scowled. Just before Deliora's fist can hit her, Lavan's entire right forearm became enveloped in purple lightning and their fists connected.

From the side, Natsu watched with wide eyes at Deliora's both, fist and wrist began cracking. Followed by the rest of his body. Eventually, Deliora began falling apart. After the smoke and debris faded, Lavan was still standing and the purple Lightning came to a halt and disappeared. She then collapsed onto the ground.

"For 10 years, its life force has been sapped by Ul's ice…all we saw was its last moments. I can't compare…I can never surpass Ul!"

Natsu rushed over to Lavan, her grabbed her by the shoulders and began shaking her "Lavan! Wake up!" He patted her cheek but didn't any response "Out cold."

* * *

Finally out of the basement of the temple, Natsu and the others celebrated upon the completion of their first S-Class mission "Oh yeah, it's finished!" Natsu cheered with his usual grin.

"Aye, sir!" Happy cheered as well.

"Really, I wasn't sure what was gonna happen there for a bit." Lucy said, relieved "But Ul's really quite amazing!"

"Now we all managed to finish an S-Class quest!" Natsu jumped up and down.

As the group celebrated, Erza looked back at the still unconscious Lavan, who was resting against a nearby boulder "Anything, Shepard?"

The dark blue cat looked back at the requip mage and shook his head "It looks like she won't be waking up anytime soon. Whatever happened back there, knocked her out really good. Besides that, she's fine. She just needs some rest."

Erza didn't say anything, she walked over to Lavan and placed her steel hand on her little sister's head, she can only sigh at the Dragon Slayer's peaceful sleeping face "The only thing that matters is that she's still breathing, but now I'm interested in what happened…" Shepard can only shrug his shoulders. Now, besides the point about Lavan, Erza turned back to the others and just as Lucy asked "Do you think we can go up to the second floor now?"

Erza's features darkened and everyone paled, except for Shepard "Oh, crap! We're gonna be punished!"

"As much as I like to know what happened to Lavan, and punishing you. You have something to do, remember?" Erza reminded them "Wasn't the reall point of this job to save the villagers who have been turned into demons?" Lucy calmed down and turned to Erza "The S-Class quest is not over yet."

"But Deliora's dead, so won't this stop the curse?" Lucy asked.

"No. The source of that curse was no Deliora." Erza folded her arms in front of her chest "The tremendous magical power of the Moon Drip has caused disaster to befall the people. The fact that Deliora has now crumbled would not have improved the situations."

"Oh, no…"

"The we'll hurry up and cure 'em!" Both Natsu and Happy high-fived.

"How should we do that?" Gray asked before quickly realizing something and looking behind him towards Lyon, who has been quiet for quite some time "Hey, Lyon!"

"Let me tell you: I have no idea." Lyon told him.

"Say what?"

"Wait, if you guys don't know, how else are we going to…"

"Three years ago when we came here, we knew there was a village on this island." Lyon said "But we did not interfere with the villagers. And they never came to see us even once."

"Three years…not once?" Erza questioned.

"And wait, the Moon Drip would have landed on the ruins every night. So it's really strange that they'd never come to investigate." Lucy added on.

"And there remain a number of questions about the effect the Moon Drip has on people's bodies." Lyon stated.

"Wait…are you trying to say that it's not your fault?" Natsu asked.

"Think about it. We've been under the same light for 3 years."

"That's true! You're right!"

"Be careful. They're hiding something." Lyon then turned his head "Well, anyway this is a job for you guild people."

"Oh, I don't' _think_ so! You're the one who destroyed the…" Natsu stopped talking when Erza squished his cheeks together.

"That's enough." Erza had remembered what Toby had said to her at the top of the temple about their reasons for following Lyon in the first place "They have their own version of justice. There's no need to criticize what they did in the past." Erza released Natsu's face and walked past him "Let's go."

"Go? But how are we going to lift the curse?" Natsu asked as she walked by.

"Who knows…" Erza replied truthfully "Shepard do you mind helping me with Lavan?" She asked the dark blue cat. Shepard nodded with an "Aye". His wings sprouted from his back and he floated behind his partner, grabbing her from the back and help position her on Erza's back.

* * *

The group made it back to where the villagers had taken shelter after the village had been destroyed, but only to find it deserted and without a trace of anyone.

"Hey!" Happy called out.

"Anyway, I'm gonna get some medicine." Gray entered a nearby tent.

Rushing footsteps were heard and they turned around to see a villager running towards them "You've all returned? There's a problem." The villager told them "Please, hurry to the village!".

The group of wizards followed the villager and to their surprise, the entire village has been fixed- as if it nothing touched in the first place "What's this?"

"I thought the village was all messed up yesterday!" Happy said, equally surprised as the blonde Celestial Wizard.

"It's back the way it was. How the heck?" Lucy turned her head to see Natsu banging his fist on one of the buildings and clearly frustrated at the newly restored village "Almost as if time has been reversed…"

"It's all fixed up now, so it'd be better for you not to touch it." Lucy said.

"Say what?!" Natsu shouted with tick marks throbbing on his forehead "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Exactly what I said." Lucy sighed.

"Wait, time?" Natsu realized something, an image of the laughing Zalty popped into his head "Was it him? Couldn't be…maybe he had a change of heart? Whatever!" Natsu walked away with Happy following him.

As the duo walked away, Lucy realized that they had forgotten their bags and went to retrieve them. As she did that, Erza had placed Lavan back down on her feet, with Shepard keeping her up straight from behind. One of the female villagers approached them and insisted on treating the Dragon Slayer's wounds. Erza nodded her thanks as the villager brought Lavan into one of the buildings and with Shepard following close behind.

* * *

**A/N:** **And this is where I'll leave chapter 8. My god! You guys have it good in this chapter! You just received an unconscious Lavan and more mysteries about her! But more importantly, that _"dark magic"_ of hers! Now then, I'll just end this little author's note and let you guys ponder. Until the next time on _FT: The Lightning Child_~! See ya~!**

**Got any questions? Theories? Leave those in a review and I'll answer them by the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N:** **Hey there everybody! And welcome back to _FT: The Lightning Child_! Now, sit back and enjoy this chapter that gave me hell. Enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**  
**Claimer: Lavan, Shepard, and any other OC belongs to me**

* * *

**Fairy Tail: The Lightning Child**

**Chapter IX**

* * *

With the sun shining brightly in the sky, Shepard furrowed his brows and frowned as the light shined directly into his face. Slowly waking up, the dark blue cat stretched his limbs as he got up from his sleeping position on his partner's stomach. Looking over to Lavan, Shepard walked over to her and patted her cheek "Lavan, come on, wake up." He urged the still unconscious Lightning Dragon Slayer. He patted Lavan on the face several more times but got no reaction. Shepard sighed.

"Shepard." The dark blue cat turned around to see Erza entering the hut "Has she woken up yet?"

The dark blue cat shook his head "Not a peep." He told the requip mage. Erza didn't say anything. She walked over to Lavan and got down onto her knees. Shepard watched as Erza placed a metal hand on Lavan's left cheek. To get rid of the gloomy mood, Shepard decided to change the subject "Has everything been solved with the villagers?" He asked.

Erza nodded "Turns out that the villagers were actually demons; their memories were being affected by the gases from the Moon Drip being collected. The gases had formed a dome-like lens above the island and made it seem like the moon was purple."

"So you guys did 'destroy' the moon." Shepard said "I also heard you guys celebrating. It's a shame that Lavan couldn't be part of it." Erza nodded in agreement "Have you decided when we're leaving the island?"

"After I talk to the chief of the village. In the meantime, I'll have one of the villagers help you and get her ready." Shepard nodded "You should get out and get some sunlight." Erza told him and the cat looked at her "Lavan wouldn't want you wasting your energy in watching over her."

Shepard didn't want to argue but the redhead was right, shoot! He hasn't eaten anything yet! During the celebration that the entire village threw for the wizards, Shepard spent the time sleeping on his partner's stomach "Alright, Erza." Erza stood up as Shepard's wings appeared on his back and the cat placed himself on top of her head, like Lavan.

As the two exited the hut, an argument between Natsu, Gray, and Lucy was heard. But the three mages immediately sopped their bickering and looked at Erza with fear-struck expressions "Er-Erza!" Lucy squeaked as Natsu and Grey immediately started acting buddy-buddy "H-how's Lavan? Is she alright?"

Erza shook her head "No changes, she's still unconscious." She said "And what were you three arguing about?" The four, including Happy, looked away nervously and Erza narrowed her eyes.

"Well…I – erm…how do I put it?" Natsu muttered before mustering enough courage to look at the frowning redhead in front of them "I might know what happened to Lavan but I'm not positively sure about it."

"Good because whatever happened to her needs to be undone. But as for now, get your things ready. We're leaving for the guild."

* * *

After Erza had talked to the village chief, who managed to persuade her to take the reward as a friendly gift. The redhead turned down the money, which ended up with Lucy, Natsu, and Gray crying waterfalls, but she did accept the golden zodiac key (much to Lucy's instant happiness). As they got ready to leave, Lavan was retrieved from the hut by one of the villagers and into Erza's care.

With the entire village escorting the group to the shores, the group was shocked to know that Erza came to the island on a pirate ship. After getting onto the ship and waving their good-byes to the thankful villagers, Erza had requested the captain of the ship to let Lavan rest in his quarters until they reached Magnolia. The captain accepted, much to Erza's liking. With Lavan placed in the captain's bed, the requip mage walked back out onto the deck with Shepard floating behind her.

Now came to what she wanted to hear about Lavan and what on earth happened to her. But much to her dismay, Natsu was already knocked out by his motion sickness and was now useless for questioning. She can only sigh with a shake of her head.

"Um…Erza…" The redhead turned to the celestial mage and ice mage "We can tell you what happened, from what Natsu had said to us." Erza didn't say anything.

"It was during Deliora's resurrection." Gray told her "Natsu told us that Lavan got into a fight with a masked man, who claims that she has dark magic. During their fight, Lavan had sudden headaches and refused to let Natsu fight for her." Erza said nothing, which might be a bad sign "The masked man said to her that ever since that 'faithful day', that she's 'already been dragged too far from the light that's her salvation and peace'. After their fight, she blacked out. But there's more. After Deliora's resurrection, Lavan suddenly woke up and stood on the front in facing the demon. Both Natsu and I saw what happened…Lavan had conjured up purple lightning, it was like her usual magic but something dark had been infused with it. Then after that, well, you already know."

Erza cradled her chin with right hand "Lavan having dark magic? That's unheard of. Since we were kids, she never showed any signs of any dark magic – nor did she know anything about it. What you said explains what caused her to be in this condition."

"But now we have even more questions." Lucy spoke up "How did she acquire this dark magic? And what's this about that 'faithful day'?"

Gray shook his head "Who knows but it's that Lavan has the answers to those questions. We should ask her when she –"

"No." Erza said quickly and the two looked at her surprised "Bringing up the topic would only bring back bad memories. Plus, it would be likely that Lavan would isolate herself again."

"Well, we can at least try." Gray urged the plan "Otherwise we'll be sitting in the dark. What happens if Lavan uses this 'dark magic' again? We'll have no way of reassuring ourselves that she'll be fine!"

"My answer is still 'no'." Erza said again "I'm not going to risk the life that Lavan worked so hard to have and I'm not going to let her efforts go to waste. Whatever happens, I'll be there to put a stop to it. Nothing will touch or harm my little sister on my watch."

With that said and no plan of what to do, the group dispersed. Gray went somewhere to relax, Erza went into the captain's quarters to check on Lavan, Lucy just looked over the railing and gazed down at the rushing waters below her. Looking up, she looked over to the captain's quarters, that Erza had retreated into. Maybe this is the best time to ask about Lavan's childhood, she's always been curious since the Lightning Dragon Slayer told her a little bit of it. Plus, it could ease off some of the unsettling air. Lucy drew a breath and walked over to the door, she knocked several times.

"Come in." Erza called out. Lucy opened the door to see a very spacious quarters, there was a table with various maps of the world and mainland. At the back of the quarters was a long rectangular window that allowed a lot of sunlight into the room "Lucy." The blonde turned her head to the right side of the room to see Lavan sleeping on top of the bed covers, with Erza sitting on a chair next to the bed and Shepard sleeping peacefully on Lavan's stomach "Is something the matter?"

"Oh! Nothing's wrong!" The blonde said walking over to them and standing by the bedside "In fact, I wanted to ask you something." Erza raised an eyebrow "It was about what Gray said about Lavan having the answers. Why did you reject his idea?"

"I rejected his idea because Lavan worked hard to get to where she is now." Erza took a breath and continued "Ever since we were kids, Lavan had always isolated herself and she had wished to have a normal life, like any other person. No fear to keep her away from people. No need to struggle with forming a trust to form friendships. Shepard, who was with her when they arrived to the guild, tried to convince her in socializing with other people but with that fear that she had? She couldn't trust anyone. I introduced myself and tried to talking to her, but it ended up with her running away and I could've sworn that she was crying afterwards. Shepard was her one and only friend at the time."

Lucy said nothing and looked over to the Lightning Dragon Slayer who was sleeping peacefully.

Erza continued "Then out of the blue, Lavan started to talk. I can tell that she wanted to just run away but Shepard prevented her from doing so. It practically shocked the guild to hear her talk for once but I knew it happen eventually. As she slowly got comfortable with talking and beginning to trust others, she felt safer around me and I didn't really mind." Lucy smiled, is this when Lavan starts saying 'Erza-nee'? "She then started calling me 'Erza-nee'."

"You took that to heart, didn't you?" The blonde asked.

"I was shocked at first but I knew that she meant it. Since then, the guild considered us sisters." Erza told her "I'm also guessing that she told you about me automatically turning down Natsu's declaration to fight?" Lucy rubbed the back of her head and laughed a little "That was after Lavan wanted me to teach her how to fight. During her time within the guild, she never talked about her magic. To be honest, her posture and movements were stiff and not connected. One day when I was training her, Natsu saw her magic and demanded a fight. Being the idiot he was, he scared Lavan to death with his flames." She shook her head "Poor thing cried her eyes out."

Lucy couldn't help but to stifle a laugh then slowly stopped "Is that when you became very protective of her?"

Erza shook her head again "No, it was years after that. It was when Lavan had her sights set on getting revenge against the man who made his mark on her and turned her into what she was. Deep down, I knew she wasn't ready to fight, let alone know her own limits. That was when we had our first argument and for once, I had to use force to make her back down. Then I flat out told her – "

"I haven't moved an inch and you're already on the ground. If you can't put me down on one knee, then that proves you aren't ready to fight." Both Erza and Lucy looked at Lavan, who was now awake from her unconscious state. The Lightning Dragon Slayer sat up and before anyone can do anything, Shepard was the first to tackle the girl's face.

"Lavan! Thank goodness you're awake!" He cried "Everybody was worried about you!"

She chuckled "Thanks but I really can't see anything with you on my face." Lavan grabbed the flying cat from his vest and peeled him off of her face. Shepard smiled brightly as his partner put him down on the bedside. It was then Erza's turn to bring her into a hug "Wha-?" Lavan blinked several times as the redhead's grip tightened around her "What's going on? Where are we?" She asked.

"We're on our way back to the guild," Lucy answered "On a pirate ship that Erza supposedly hijacked."

Lavan blinked several times, registering what Lucy just said while Erza broke the hug "Wait…" She looked between the two "If we're on our way back to Fairy Tail then, what about Deliora? The villagers? Did we abandon them!?"

Erza's brows furrowed "We completed the mission. And what do you mean 'what about Deliora'? You defeated the demon and saved the island from complete utter destruction."

"Hold up." Lavan pointed to herself "Me? I defeated Deliora?"

"Of course you did. Natsu and Gray were with the you the entire time it happened." Lavan remained silent Lucy explained it to her.

"You don't remember, do you?" Erza asked.

The Lightning Dragon Slayer shook her head "All I remember is blacking out after my fight with Zalty."

* * *

**A/N:** **My god! This chapter took me forever to write! Especially with the run-ins with writers block (not fun at all). So, now that Lavan is awake, questions are still unanswered about this 'dark magic' and she doesn't remember anything about the recent events. I'm going to end this author's note here because my brain is completely fried and I have no idea what else to write. Until the next time on _FT: The Lightning Child_! See ya~!**

**Don't forget to drop a review! I'd like to see how this story is coming along for your guys!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! Chapter 10 is up and ready to roll! Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**  
**Claimer: I only own Lavan and Shepard**

* * *

**Fairy Tail: The Lightning Child**

**Chapter X**

* * *

Lavan snored loudly as she had hitched a ride on Erza's full cart of luggage. Shepard was also snoring soundly on top of her head, despite the redhead's countless times of saying "No, you can't ride", Lavan simply ignored her and got on the cart and fell asleep.

Erza can only sigh at the Lightning Dragon Slayer's constant and unhealthy sleeping habit "How about I teach you what kind of extra baggage I am!" Natsu and Gray were forehead-to-forehead until she stepped in the next second and separated them.

"Um, I hate to interrupt your conversation, but…I was the one who chose this request on my own, originally…" The blonde Celestial Wizard held up the job request with Plue shaking in her arm "So why did everyone come with me?"

"Well, obviously." Natsu said.

"Obviously what?"

"'Cause we're Fairy Tail's strongest team!" He pointed out with Happy, Gray, and Erza agreeing. Lavan on the other hand, just snoring in response.

"Well, okay…" Lucy hugged the small celestial spirit.

"Put together me, Happy, Erza, and underpants-man, and there's no job we can't do!" Natsu boasted.

"Aren't you forgetting three others!?" Lucy exclaimed as Natsu had failed to add her, Lavan, and Shepard.

Natsu just laughed and the group continued on their way towards the guild "We're kiddin', shesh! Besides, Lavan tends to work as the 'lone wolf' of the guild but it's rare for her to work in a group."

"I apologize!" Erza clenched a fist "Even I was carried away. And I have ended up hurting my comrade. I cannot allow this to continue…for now, would you please punch me?"

"That's not the punch-line I had in mind…" Lucy muttered.

Erza then turned to the sleeping pair on the cart but before she can speak, Lavan had hurled Shepard at her face and it was a successful hit "Pipe it down! I'm trying to – ARGH!" Lavan had then received a metal punch and made her clash into a building "What the hell was that for!?" She shouted, jumping onto her feet and going forehead-to-forehead with Erza.

"From now on, you are forbidden from going on missions alone." Erza said sternly "You will be part of our team and we work as one."

"You've got to be kidding me!? You punched me in the face just to say that!?" Lavan said incredulously then calmed down "Sheesh."

"It was also to wake you up. You had plenty of sleep on the way here." Erza added and Lavan groaned. The Lightning Dragon Slayer then grabbed the still sleeping Shepard and placed him on her head.

"You better be joking about that."

* * *

As the group of wizards continued on their way, they had began to notice the looks of pity from the civilians "It's the Fairy Tail wizards…"

"I guess they don't know yet…"

"The poor things…"

"We're drawing an unusual amount of attention." Gray said.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Happy added.

Looking away from the civilians, Lavan moved her gaze to the guild and her eyes widen in shock. The smell of iron filled her nostrils, her lightning crackled around her before she dashed away in a bolt of lightning. Erza shouted after her but was ignored.

Lavan emerged from her lightning bolt and she clenched her fists upon the now ruined state of her home. Dozens of iron pillars had penetrated the walls of the guild. Rushing footsteps reached her ears, once the others arrived, they all gasped at the sight "Our…our guild has been…" Natsu growled in anger.

"What? What in the world happened?" Erza asked.

"Phantom…" The group turned around to see Mira. Both Natsu and Lavan slightly turned their heads, anger flashing n their eyes "I hate to say it, but they got us."

Mira escorted the group down into the basement where the inhabitants of Fairy Tail had taken shelter because of the damage. Thankfully, no one was hurt. "Yo! Welcome back!" Master Makarov shouted, his cheeks red and obviously drunk.

"Gramps, what're you sittin' around here for?" Natsu demanded.

"How was it, Lucy?" Makarov simply ignored Natsu "The job go well?"

"Yeah…"

"Master, don't you understand the situation we're in?" Erza asked.

"The guild's been busted up!"

"Now, now…calm down. It's not something to get so riled up about." Makarov replied coolly "Phantom? That's all those half-wits got in 'em?" He said against the rim of her beer keg "Attacking the guild when nobody was here? Who'd take pleasure in that?"

"Nobody was here?" Erza asked.

"It seems the attack happened in the middle of the night." Mira answered.

"So that's why no one is injured. I suppose it's one small thing to be thankful for." Erza said.

"If they can only manage a sneak-attack, we shouldn't even give those bastards the time of day. They aren't worth our time!" As to make matter worse, Natsu had punched a stack of nearby wooden crates and Lavan had destroyed an empty table or two with her lightning.

"How that all right!?" The Lightning Dragon Slayer shouted. The other guild members looked at her "How can you be so calm at a time like this!? I'd say we go over to those bastards and give them the same beating!"

"I agree with Lavan!" Natsu joined in "This ain't right, man! I won't be satisfied until we go and crush these guys!"

"This discussion is over. Until the upstairs is repaired, we'll take work requests from here."

"This isn't the time for doing jobs!" Natsu shouted.

"Natsu! I've had about enough out of you and Lavan!" Makarov extended her slapped Lucy on the bottom, followed by chopping Lavan on the head.

"Master, I'll get angry!" Mira puffed her cheeks, not pleased with the guild master's actions. Master Makarov immediately stood up and laughed before jumping off of the crate and running off.

"Why would Gramps just accept this?" Natsu muttered.

"Natsu...this is just as hard for the master, you know. But outright conflict between guilds is forbidden by the Council." Mira told him.

The Lightning Dragon Slayer turned on her heel and made her leave out of the basement but on the way, Erza grabbed her wrist and the Dragon Slayer looked over her shoulder "If you're going after Phantom by yourself then you can forget about it. If the Master feels this way then there's nothing we can do."

Lavan rolled her eyes and ripped her wrist out of Erza's grip "Who said I'm going after Phantom? I'm just going upstairs to examine the damage then I'm heading home. Why must you always jump to conclusions?" With that, she left the group and went back up to the main hall. Once back in the main hall, Lavan looked around, the iron pillars had struck every angle. Going over to the nearest one, Lavan sniffed it and her violet eyes narrowed "A Dragon Slayer did this." She then looked towards the entrance of the guild "The scent is faint but still trackable."

"So instead of going to Phantom, you're going to find the Dragon Slayer who did this." Lavan turned around to see Erza standing on front of the stairway with a look of disapproval and her arms folded over her chest "You have a bad habit of being the cause of trouble."

"Is it really that hard for you to trust me?" Lavan growled and on instinct, Shepard moved off of his perch and onto a nearby partly damaged table "And for your information, I'm not going after the Dragon Slayer. Even though I really want to but knowing you, you'll beat me to a pulp before I get the chance."

"I just want you to be safe, you know." Erza said "And trusting you is becoming a bad habit. Knowing how many times you told me to trust you in the past, it nearly got one of us killed."

The Lightning Dragon Slayer groaned "But at least we made it back home in one piece, right?" The redhead shook her head at the resurfacing memories "Look, all I ask is that you put some trust in me. I won't do anything drastic to put any of us or myself in danger, all right?"

Erza closed her eyes and sighed. She had to admit, since they were kids, Lavan had put her trust into her and Erza did the same. But, Lavan eventually grew accustomed to cutting close to losing that trust between them. Then again, Lavan had always found a way to win her older sister back "As many times as I heard you say that, fine." Her little sister made a grin of success "But if you go back on your word then so help me – "

"Erza! Relax. How many times have I went back on my word?" An innocent smile.

"Too many." A glare.

Shepard yawned and returned to his perch on Lavan's head before she waved her good-bye and disappeared in a flash of lightning. Erza heaved a sigh before returning to the basement where the others resided in.

* * *

Night eventually rolled around and just to make sure everything is as Lavan said. Erza had excused herself from Natsu and Gray as they headed towards Lucy's apartment and made her way over towards Lavan's apartment, which is located near the canal but far from Lucy.

So, here Erza stood. Looking up at the two story apartment. Walking up the steps, she knocked on the door several times and waited for a response "One second!" Lavan called out. Footsteps were heard thumbing down the stairs and the door finally opened to reveal Lavan in her everyday clothes "Erza! Didn't expect you to come by and check up on me." She said surprised.

"Well, I just wanted to drop by and say 'hi'." Erza told her "Something wrong with that?" Lavan shook her head "Good. May I come in? It's rude to leave your guest standing outside." The Dragon Slayer groaned and stepped aside, letting Erza enter her apartment. Once inside, Erza looked around to see an ordinary living room with a kitchen looking out into it. A snore caught her attention. Standing by the couch, Erza noticed Shepard face down on the couch and sleeping.

"Can I get you anything?" Lavan offered as she walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"I'm fine." Erza told her and Lavan shrugged her shoulders "Do you mind if I examine your trophy room upstairs?"

The Lightning Dragon Slayer waved her hand nonchalantly "Go ahead."

Walking over to the stairs and heading up to the second floor. Erza took note of the untidy queen-sized bed that Lavan slept in, she shook her head "I see you're still untidy." She called back downstairs and she heard Lavan scoffed with a reply of "Leave me be woman!" She chuckled. Erza walked over to the walk-in museum of Lavan's rewards that her clients had given her. It was originally a closet but Lavan had done some renovation and expanded the space.

Back downstairs, Lavan had just caught a familiar scent, it was the Iron Dragon Slayer and their back in town "Shepard, wake up." The dark blue cat yawned as he sat up and rubbed the grogginess form his eyes "It's the Iron Dragon Slayer."

"But what about Erza? She's still here isn't she?" He asked through a yawn.

"Yeah but regardless, I have to stop them from causing anymore damage." Lavan replied before walking over to the bottom of the stairs "Hey, Erza! You still got the spare key on you?"

"Yes, why?" Erza replied back.

"Just checking. Shepard and I are going out for a walk, just for a bit. Do mind you locking the door when you leave?" She asked. That was when Erza appeared at the top of the stairs and clearly suspicious of what Lavan is up to "There's nothing to worry about. It's just a short walk and we'll be right back."

"But why take a walk this late at night?" The redhead walked down several steps "Master had requested all of us to stay indoors and out of harms way. Unless you're going after that Iron Dragon Slayer?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. But like I said: Shepard and I will be right back before you know it." Lavan said as she and Shepard headed towards the door "You can come by later and check up on us if you want. C'mon Shepard." Shepard's wings appeared on his back and he floated after his partner "See ya later, sis!" Before Erza can say her objections, Lavan and Shepard had already left the apartment.

"Where to now?" Shepard asked.

"We find the bastard who damaged the guild and kick his ass." Turning into a lightning bolt, Lavan and Shepard moved by the rooftops and followed the scent of iron. Lavan then caught three other familiar scents that were in the same area as the Iron Dragon Slayer "Dragon Slayer's nearby." Unintentionally, the pressure from underneath her landing created dents on the rooftops.

On the streets, she noticed three familiar faces: Levy, Jet, and Droy. Who were being confronted by a black-haired man with an iron sword as a hand. However, Jet and Droy were on the ground. Lavan skidded to a halt and immediately changed directions.

Just as the man raised the iron blade, Lavan had made it there just time and punched the attacker. The attacker crashed into a building, creating a huge dent in it "Lavan!" The blue-haired girl cried out, running up to the Lightning Dragon Slayer.

"Levy, are you alright?" Lavan asked her, looking over her.

Levy shook her head "Just some bruises and scratches but never mind that! Thank goodness you're – " On instinct, Lavan grabbed Levy and jumped away as an iron pillar shot out of the smoke and crashed into the spot where they stood.

"So, you must be 'The Lightning Child' of Fairy Tail, eh? Gehehe…" Lavan released Levy and stood on front of her "Never thought that I would be meeting you while getting your presents ready." He made a grin, the iron pillar retracted back and his right hand returned to normal "Maybe you'll be better than these pipsqueaks." He grinned "Iron Dragon's Sword!" His arm transformed into a roaring blade. He jumped into the air and aimed at his new opponent.

"Lightning Dragon's Ground Shocker!" Lavan punched the ground with a lightning-enhanced fist and part of the ground shot upwards. The Iron Dragon Slayer easily slashed it but noticed that the two were gone. Balls of electricity were seen from the corner of his eye and dodged them as the attack hit the ground. He skidded around with his arm still as a jagged steel blade. Off in the distance, he noticed the two girls and flying cat running off with the two male Fairy Tail members.

"That should buy us some time." Lavan breathed out as she carried Jet while Shepard carried Droy.

"Geehee! What do you think you're going!?" The black-haired man appeared before her and slammed his bladed arm into the ground. Lavan jumped back and over the Iron Dragon Slayer but he grabbed her ankle with his free hand, forcing her to let go of Droy as her back was slammed onto the ground. The Iron Dragon Slayer's arm returned to its normal state as he tossed Lavan into the air "Iron Dragon's Club!" He shouted. Lavan grunted as blocked the steel club with her left forearm, pain coursed through her forearm like the attack had shattered the bone.

"Lavan!" Both Levy and Shepard shouted after her.

"I'm fine! Get out of here!" Levy hesitated but complied and continued running with Shepard, Jet, and Droy "Lightning Dragon's Static Discharge!" Through her right hand, Lavan let out an electric burst that traveled through the iron club and electrocuted the Iron Dragon Slayer in the process. The Iron Dragon Slayer grunted as his body became numb from the electricity. As the steel club retracted, Lavan crashed onto a rooftop and rolled off onto the ground, hitting the ground with a 'thud'.

The Lightning Dragon Slayer jumped out of the way before her opponent's jagged steel blade can cut her down. She got back onto her feet and attempted to move her left hand but it only brought coursing pain_ 'Damn. It can still move it but it hurts like hell.'_ Lavan mentally growled "Lightning Dragon's Electro Blasts!" Several blasts of electricity were shot out of Lavan's mouth and made direct hits against the Iron Dragon Slayer. She then followed the attack with Lightning Dragon's Volt Strike.

Turning into a lightning bolt, Lavan charged towards her opponent and punched him fully in the face with her right hand followed by a swift kick to the back, an upper-cut that sent him flying into the sky, and finally a downward kick from above. The Iron Dragon Slayer crashed into the ground, creating smoke and debris. Lavan landed on her feet and let out a breath "So that's what your capable of." The Iron Dragon Slayer snickered, getting back onto his feet and walking through the smoke "I have to admit, you're actually worth fighting."

Lavan scoffed "Tell me about it. I get that all that time."

He snickered and put his hands in front of his mouth. By that movement, Lavan immediately knew what he was doing.

"Iron Dragon's…"/"Lightning Dragon's…"

"ROAR!"

* * *

The next morning, news about Team Shadow Gear and Lavan reached every Fairy Tail guild member. But once Erza received the news, she was more than pissed. At the hospital, Jet and Droy were unconscious from last night's beating from the Phantom member and Lavan was getting her arm examined. However, the impact from the attack that she blocked caused part of the bone to break but it wouldn't take long for it to heal.

Lavan huffed at that the report that the doctor has given her, she remained sitting on the edge of the hospital bed. A string of knocks came to her room door "Come in." She called, slowly moving her hand and forearm. The door opened to reveal Levy, who was wearing bandages and with Shepard floating behind her "Good morning, Levy. How are you?" The Dragon Slayer asked as Shepard flew over to her and gave his partner a hug on the side of the head. He then floated down next to her.

"I'm fine. I just wanted to thank you for saving us." Levy said "Shepard and I were worried about you when you told us to run for it and thanks to you, we were able to make it to the hospital." With that Lavan was caught off guard when Levy hugged her "If you hadn't been there, then who knows what that guy would've done to us afterwards." Levy released the Dragon Slayer from the hug and stepped away.

"It's no problem." Lavan gently patted the small bookworm on the head with her right hand "It actually turned out to be a win-win situation. And by that, I mean, I was able to protect you guys and beat the crap out of him." She explained with a grin "Have you visited Droy and Jet?"

Levy shook her head "Not yet, I was just released. I just wanted to stop by and thank you while on my way there. Lucy also said that she was coming by to visit."

Before Lavan can comment, a booming voice rang throughout the hallway outside the room "WHERE IS SHE!?" And now, Lavan grew paler by each passing second. Levy noticed Lavan's sudden change in facial features. Levy giggled and made her leave while wishing Lavan good luck. The Lightning Dragon Slayer didn't say anything. After Levy left, Erza's dark aura made itself known before even entering the room "Lavan Panthlan."

Lavan was now sweating bullets as Erza entered the room and closed the door behind her. Well, there goes the rest of Lavan's life "I-I-erm…hi?" A nervous laugh.

"I have no words to express how angry I am right now." Lavan frowned "I gave you my trust, you lied, and here you are. Covered in bandages because of something I told you not to do. We've gone in circles with this, must we do it again?" Erza then noticed Lavan's heavily bandaged arm that she was cradling "You broke your arm didn't you?"

"Yes but it wasn't my fault. I didn't have any other way of blocking his attack. Doc said that the impact didn't fully break the bone, but it does limit my arm movement." To demonstrate, Lavan slowly lifted her bandaged arm and tried to move but it was futile. Lavan hissed "But the good news is that I saved Team Shadow Gear." She forced a smile afterwards.

Silence then settled in between the two. An uncomfortable one.

"Master has declared war against Phantom Lord for what happened to you and Team Shadow Gear." Erza told her and Lavan perked up. Finally! "We're marching straight to their guild and getting payback."

"Erza! You gotta let me in on that! That bastard from last night got away and I want to – "

The redhead immediately cut her off "No. You are to remain here and rest. No arguing or anything."

"C'mon Erza! I have unfinished business! You just can't expect me to just sit here and do nothing! You have to let me go!"

"My answer is still no. You'll get more than just a broken arm."

Lavan scowled and shot up from the hospital bed "That's no fair! I can still fight even with a broken arm! Let me go with you!"

"No." A stern glare "I'm doing this for your own good."

"If you're that worried about me then quit protecting me like I'm still a child!" Erza's eyes widen for a second "Quit thinking about the past and think about the present. I can defend for myself now! I don't want anybody taking any hits for me while I sit back and do nothing!"

"My answer is still no." With that, Erza left the room with an angry Lavan behind the door.

* * *

**A/N:** **My goodness! Over 3000 words and it's close to midnight. But, hey! This chapter somewhat met my standards and I'm happy about it. This chapter underwent so many revisions while I was writing the middle section with Lavan and Erza. And so, Team Shadow Gear has been saved by Lavan's interference and she is now forced to sit back while the rest of the guild marches to Phantom's front door and kick their ass (which I'm leaving out.) So, until the next time on _FT: The Lightning Child_! See ya~!**

**Don't forget to drop a review! I'd like to see what you guys think of the story so far.**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: How's it going guys? I'm back with Chapter 11 of _FT: The Lightning Child_! I literally had no idea how to start it but music works wonders! (Somewhat) So, get some popcorn and enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**  
**Claimer: I only own Lavan, Shepard, and Lyganza.**

***Re-edited 11/4/2014**

* * *

**Fairy Tail: The Lightning Child**

**Chapter XI**

* * *

"THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Shepard nearly jumped out of his skin from Lavan's sudden outburst. Since Erza had the lightning Dragon Slayer stay in the hospital, all she's been doing is pacing about the room with her injured arm in a sling. But now with Lavan reaching the end of the rope, she's becoming antsy. From the hospital bed, Shepard as Lavan slammed the room door open and march right out. While scaring some of the hospital staff in the process "I'm leaving!"

"Wait! Lavan!" His wings appeared on his back and he flew after the irritated Dragon Slayer "You can't go out there! You're arm still needs time to heal!" His plea was only ignored and Shepard only sighed in defeat. Unknown to several doctors and nurses, who told Lavan to go back to her room, were nonetheless scared out of their wits. Shepard apologized on his and Lavan's behalf. On their way out, Lavan painfully pushed open the hospital building and made her way over to the guild.

Stopping in her tracks, the Lightning Dragon Slayer took in the sight of the damaged guild. Wooden boards were used to cover up the holes that were made by that Iron Dragon Slayer. She made a fist with her right hand. Taking her left arm out of the sling, she pushed open the doors, hissing in pain.

Shepard floated over her shoulder and asked "What are you going to do when Erza finds out that you're not at the hospital?" Clearly worried that it's going to start another argument between the two.

"Nothing." Lavan replied "She knows better than anyone that I can't sit still while there's a war going on." Footsteps were heard climbing the stairs from the basement, Lavan turned around to see Mira emerging from the basement "Mira."

"I heard voices up here." She said "Didn't expect it to be you and Shepard. How about you guys come on down? The others are still at Phantom." The duo nodded and followed Mira back down into the empty basement. As Lavan and Shepard sat down at a table, Mira had just taken notice of the Dragon Slayer's left arm "You know Erza won't be happy seeing you here."

Lavan scoffed and waved her right hand dismissively "Well she's gonna have to deal with it. Being extremely stubborn is a flaw that I can't get rid of." Mira couldn't help but to giggle at how true that fact is "What's so funny?" Lavan raised an eyebrow.

Mira shook her head and joined Lavan at the table "I was just reminded about how you and Erza are so much alike."

"Don't you mean different?" She asked.

* * *

After a while of talking, footsteps were heard coming down the stairs from the main hall. Mira, Lavan, and Shepard turned their heads to see the rest of the guild and they were injured badly. How was it even possible? How could Phantom do this much damage? Mira immediately went to tend the injured while Lavan and Shepard watched the Fairy Tail guild members filed into the basement "Lavan…" Shepard muttered.

Amongst the crowd, Lavan had spotted Erza who remained strong and tall, for the sake of the guild. Their eyes connected only for a second, the Lightning Dragon Slayer opened her mouth to say something but Erza just walked away. From afar, she watched the redhead walk over to Mira. The barmaid looked at her, Erza said something and Mira covered her mouth with her hands. Erza placed a comforting hand on Mira's shoulder before walking away and this time, towards Lavan.

"You and I are going to have a talk. Now." Erza grounded her words and Lavan swallowed thickly, gathering her courage to face whatever Erza has to say.

"Shepard. Stay here." Lavan told him and the flying cat hesitantly nodded. Following Erza up the stairs, the redhead stopped in the center of the main hall and Lavan stopped as well "Erza, what ha – "

Right then and there, Erza had cut off Lavan's sentence "What are you doing here?" And here comes the brutality.

"I came to the guild because I wanted to help you guys against Phantom." Lavan said "Like I said before: I can still fight even with an injured arm. I know you don't agree with everything that I do but you have to give me a chance! Let me fight! And don't you dare give me a lecture about being stubborn!" The Lightning Dragon Slayer started pointing accusingly at the redhead "You're as stubborn as me!"

Erza held a serious face for a moment before cracking a smile, "But not as stubborn as you." There was a spark of hope within Lavan's chest "But my answer is no." And there's goes that hope "I know you're willing to do anything but I can't risk losing you out there, I just want you to be – "

"I know that already! You want to keep me safe and prevent me from getting anymore injuries. But do you know how irritating it is to just sit back and watch everyone else get hurt? Well, that's how I feel!"

"Then both of us know that feeling." Erza said and Lavan gave her a confused look "At the Phantom guild, Master became drained his magic. Alzack and Bisca have taken him to Porlyusica. I blame myself because I could've gone with him to confront Jose and what had happened to the Master wouldn't have happened." Erza noticed the lack of Lavan's words "Now I want you go back to the hospital and I'll be there when to check on you." With that, Erza dropped the conversation and walked back into the basement.

* * *

Lavan let out a huff, she can't believe Erza still hasn't changed her mind. She needs to be in this fight against Phantom! After their conversation, Lavan did leave the guild but didn't go back to the hospital, instead, she's on the rooftop of the guild "There you are Lavan." Looking over her shoulder, she noticed Shepard flying up to her "Not surprised to see you up here instead of the hospital."

A lite chuckle from the Lightning Dragon Slayer "You can say that again. Did Erza say anything to you?"

Shepard shook his head "Nothing. But it did seem like she wanted some time alone." Lavan remained silent "Oh! And I almost forgot! Lucy wanted me to pass on a message about Jose what said about you when she was taken to their headquarters."

She raised an eyebrow, "Oh? What's the message? I'm interested in what Jose has to say."

Shepard nodded and continued "Lucy said the main reason why Phantom attacked was because her father ordered them to do so, she's a runaway heiress."

"Really?" Lavan asked and Shepard nodded in confirmation.

"As to Jose, you're just his second reason of attacking the guild. From what Lucy can tell, he said something about dark – " A loud thud was heard and Shepard stopped talking "What was that?"

Looking out towards Lake Sciliora, Lavan noticed something large moving through the lake. To her, it looked like a freakin' building on legs. As it got closer, Lavan made an 'o' shape with her mouth…so, it is a freakin' building on legs! Looking down at the ground, she noticed the other guild members gathered around the back of the guild. With each step that the building takes, Lavan nearly tumbles off the rooftop.

A wall of the building moved downwards as an extremely large cannon extended outwards and obviously aimed for the guild "This is bad! Everyone, get to cover!" Erza shouted from below.

"Wait, Erza's not thinking about…" At that moment, Erza took off running towards the edge while requipping into Adamantine Armor "Like hell she is!" The cannon fired and a large green seal appeared before Erza. The blast collided with the seal. To prevent himself from being blown away, Shepard quickly grabbed onto Lavan's right shoulder "Erza!"

Pieces of the Adamantine Armor and shield began cracking from the pressure of the blast. Erza was then knocked backwards from her shield being destroyed. With only a second to move, Lavan turned into a lightning bolt and made her way down to the ground and caught the redhead before crashing into the ground and skidding to a stop.

Lavan grunted at the pain coursing through her as she sat up with an exhausted Erza in her arms "Lavan! Erza!" Natsu came running towards them and kneeling down beside them "Where did you come from?" He looked at Lavan.

"I was on the rooftop of the guild the entire time." Lavan breathed.

_[Makarov. And now Erza as well. Both are out of commission.]_ Jose's voice echoed through the air from the Phantom headquarters _[You no longer have a chance for victory. Hand over Lucy Heartifilia.]_ A pause _[And Lavan Panthlan. Right now.]_ The guild members began shouting their refusal of letting two of their own go.

"We'd rather die than sell out our friends!" Erza shouted, using Lavan as support.

"Our answer will never change, no matter what! We will kick your ass!"

_[Then you'll get a second extra-large helping of Jupiter!]_ Jose shouted _[Quiver in fear for the 15 minutes it takes to charge!]_

"Goddamn bastard." Lavan growled. She felt a hand gently grab her shoulder and looking over her shoulder, she noticed that it was Mira. Lavan nodded and allowed Mira to take her place "Jose!" The Lightning Dragon Slayer made her voice loud and clear as she made her spot in front of Gray.

"Lavan, what are you doing!?" Gray exclaimed.

_[Ah, Lavan Panthlan. Didn't expect to see you in the front row.]_ Jose chuckled _[It's an honor to meet you.]_

"Lavan…don't…" Erza said before passing out.

"What do you want with me? Besides Lucy being your main objective, I'm your second. What for?"

_[To convince you to join Phantom.]_ Jose said and Lavan narrowed her eyes _[Look at the guild that you're in and consider the power that you possess. You don't belong in a weak guild like Fairy Tail, you deserve to be in a place that you can put your magic abilities to use instead of wasting it on nothing.]_

"You don't know the crap that's coming out of your mouth!" Lavan shouted "Fairy Tail has been my home and I'm never leaving it for anything! So you can take your offer and stuff shove it down your throat!"

Jose chuckled for a moment _[Is that so? Then will this 'home' still accept the monster that you are after everything?]_

"Don't listen to him, Lavan!" Natsu shouted "You're not even close to a monster!"

_[Not even close? You don't know what she's capable of! What she has is much more than just magic!] _Jose shouted.

"Monster? You don't know a monster until you've seen it tooth and nail! And like I said before! You can shove your offer down your throat! I'm not leaving!"

_[Grr! Then stare into the pits of hell, Fairy Tail!]_ Shades began swarming out of the Phantom headquarters and the guild members started panicking at the sight. _[You only have two choices left. Be destroyed by my troops. Or be blown away by Jupiter!]_

"I can't believe this!" Macao shouted "He plans on blowing up his own allies?"

"It's just a bluff! They won't shoot…" Wakaba said.

"No, they're shooting." Cana said. Both Macao and Wakaba's jaws dropped "That's Jose's magic, Shade. They're not human. They're phantom soldiers that Jose created."

Taking her sling off and tossing it to the side, Lavan tore off the bandages of her left forearm with her lightning. Using her lightning magic, she can temporarily move her left arm by coating her entire forearm and hand in her element "Lavan, you're going after Jose, aren't you?"

"Stating the obvious, Shepard." The Lightning Dragon Slayer told him. At that moment, a small ping of pain wrecked Lavan's head _'Not again…'_ She shook off the feeling "Let's go Shepard, double time!"

"Aye!" Shepard's wings appeared and grabbed Lavan from the back of her coat. Both of them turned into a single lightning bolt and darted for Phantom's headquarters. Knowing Erza, she'll definitely pound Lavan into the ground for what she's about to do.

"Lavan! Wait!" Mira shouted after the Lightning Dragon Slayer "You just can't go charging in there! It's too dangerous!" But it was already too late, Lavan is out of earshot and made her way towards the building.

"Is she crazy!?" Cana had taken notice as well "Her arm isn't even close to healing and she thinks she can still fight!?" She shook her head "That stubbornness of hers is going to get her killed!" Mira knew that Cana was right. Not only did Lavan's stubbornness bring trouble but near-death experiences as well. It always turns for the worst whenever Lavan is involved.

* * *

"Lightning Dragon's Roar!" Phantom wizards were knocked off their feet from the blast that created a hole in the wall. Looking through the smoke, there stood Lavan with her electricity crackling around her "Here comes the storm."

* * *

**A/N:** **Another chapter finished and in one day too! Sheesh, Lavan is one tough…tough…cookie? Dragon Slayer? Hmmm. Anyways, Lavan has gone charging into Phantom's headquarters with nothing but a fractured arm and the urge to defeat Jose but can she do it? So, until the next time on _FT: The Lightning Child_! See ya~!**

**Don't forget to drop a review!**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys and welcome back to _FT: The Lightning Child_! Let's get this chapter rolling!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail rightfully belongs to Mashima Hiro**  
**Claimer: _FT: The Lightning Child_ and its OCs belong to me**

* * *

**Fairy Tail: The Lightning Child**

**Chapter XII**

* * *

"Lightning Dragon's Volt Strike!" A dozen of Phantom wizards were sent flying and crashing to the ground as a lightning bolt zoomed by them. Lavan stood up and looked ahead to see the hallway still crawling with Phantom guild members "We're never going to find Jose at this rate." She said as several guild members casted their magic. The Lightning Dragon Slayer jumped over the attacks and let loose a 'Lightning Dragon's Roar' while in midair.

Amongst the smoke and debris, wizards charged with their weapons. Electricity crackled around her forearms, she threw some over her shoulders and with a punch, one wizard literally crashed through the wall and out of the building. Before Lavan can fire off another 'Lightning Dragon's Roar', the cannon exploded and the whole place rocked "Jupiter has been destroyed!" Shepard cried "The guild is saved!"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that we're out of the woods just yet." Lavan said. And just to prove her point, the buildings began to shift. The Phantom guild members began panicking and shouting something about some kind of 'giant'. Looking out from the hole that one of the grunts flew out of, the building that they were in shifted to the left. The duo looked at each other and nodded "Alright, you guys are going to tell what the heck this giant is."

"You Fairies are done for!" One of them shouted and the others made a war cry before charging all at once.

Lavan slammed the palms of her hands onto the ground and yellow circles appeared underneath the grunts and aligned the hallway "Lightning Dragon's Electric Discharge!" Electricity crackled and the summoning circles exploded with electricity, thus, electrocuting them but at a low voltage. After a while, the electricity died down and the Phantom grunts collapsed onto the ground.

_[You should grovel and beg for forgiveness, you damn kids.]_ Jose said once the rumbling stopped _[Then you will learn your place! Feast on despair until the end of your pitiful lives!]_

"Shepard! We're heading outside! The path forward has been blocked!" Looking behind the unconscious bodies, one the buildings that have shifted upwards, is now blocking the only way forward. Now they have to make another entrance. Shepard grabbed Lavan's back and flew both of them out of the building. Once outside, they were ambushed by a large group of Shades "Lightning Dragon's Roar!" The Shades vanished from the attack but more took their place "Avoid them the best you can."

"Aye!" As they flew around, Lavan did her best to get rid as many Shades as possible even helping the guild members who are defending the guild "It's no use! There's too many!" Shepard shouted as Lavan sliced one after another with her dragon-like talons.

"Mira, what are you doing?" Bisca shouted. Looking over her shoulder, the Lightning Dragon Slayer noticed Mira, who was disguised as Lucy, walk up to the front and spread out her arms.

"You people are looking for me, right?" She shouted "Stop your attack on the guild this instant!"

"What's Mira doing?" Shepard asked.

"Is she…using herself as bait?" Lavan wondered.

_[Begone…you damn impostor!]_ Jose shouted and Mira let her arms fall to her side _[Ha! I knew from the start! I knew that Lucy wasn't there.]_ The disguise faded away and she stood there, her hands balling into fists.

"Lavan!" Cana shouted "You have to find a way to shut down that giant and fast! I doubt we have enough time! Behind you!"

The purple-haired wizard whirled around and eliminated the Shades with a single sweep of her dragon-like talons "Then let me add that to my 'To-do list' while I'm trying to find Jose and kick his ass! Getting to him is my top priority!"

Mira's shriek reached their ears, they turned to see her being absorbed by a magic circle "Oh no! Mira! Goddamn it!" The brunette turned back to the Dragon Slayer "Lavan! Shepard!"

As if knowing what to do, Shepard took off in a burst of speed back towards the giant while avoiding Shades_ [I detest girls like this who try to deceive me. Witness your friend's final moments as I crush her slowly.]_ A blast of lightning exploded in front of the giant's face as it came into contact _[Hmm?]_ From where he was, Jose noticed a lightning bolt flying straight towards the impostor with amazing speed and immediately knew who it was _[Ah, Lavan Panthlan. Have you considered my offer?]_

"Shut your mouth, Jose!" Lavan snapped once she landed on the metal hand that held Mira captive "Your offer means nothing more than crap to me! You're nothing compared to Fairy Tail!" The Dragon Slayer moved over to Mira and into the space between the fingers "Bear with me, Mira. This might tingle a bit." Lightning crackled around her body as she attempted to free Mira.

Mira shook her head "Lavan! Stop it! You'll just hurt yourself!"

The Dragon Slayer gritted her teeth at the sudden coursing pain in her left arm "I don't care if I get hurt! People got hurt because of me. Because I couldn't do a damned thing! But I want to change that…I want to protect those who took the hits. And like hell, I'm going to sit back and do nothing!"

A wall near them exploded and through the smoke and debris, Elfman was on her back and hurt "Elfman! Elfman!" Mira shouted.

"What? Why? Why are you there?!" Elfman shouted back "Nee-chan!"

The metal hand brought somewhat closer to Elfman "Run, Elfman!" Mira shouted again.

"Let my sister go!" A bright magic circle appeared behind the Take-Over wizard and he gritted his teeth in pain. Elfman grabbed his head and began screaming in agony "NO!" Lavan and Mira watched as the ground underneath Elfman slowly covered his entire body except for his head.

"Elfman, hang in there! Wake up! Elfman!" Mira shouted but it was no use.

"Non, non, non!" A guy with green hair in an orange suit bounced from side to side "Do not try, mademoiselle. For he is already gone. To relive the memories of his failures." He said then fixing his gaze upon the grunting Lavan next to Mira "Do my eyes deceive me? Non, non, non! Lightning Child, Lavan Panthlan!" The crackling electricity ceased "Nicknamed by local townspeople for appearing during a lightning storm and disappearing along with the storm. Your memories are full of fear, despair and oui! Being useless!" Mira cringed at the sudden spike of electricity coming from Lavan, Shepard had left the Dragon Slayer's side and went to her "Oui! Oui! Oui! Such a pathetic soul you were! Couldn't stand on her own two feet!"

"That was in the past and I no longer sport that." Lavan said with confidence and climbing back onto the metal hand.

"Non! Non! Non!" He said, bouncing from side to side "You still dwell within the darkness of the past. Only pretending to cover it up and acting like you've gotten over it. You, mademoiselle, are a coward! The past creates who you are, and yours created a monster of dark – "

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Lavan snapped and charged head on with her mouth full of lightning and fists crackling. She aimed a right hook at him but he only leaned back to dodge it. Using his hands as leverage against the ground, he kicked Lavan in the stomach which sent her crashing onto the ground. Lavan got back up on her feet but was brought down to her knees when pain wrecked her head _'Seriously!? At a time like this!?'_ She growled, forcing herself to get back up and shaking away the feeling. Lavan crossed her arms in an 'x' formation "Lightning Dragon's Lightning Claws!" Electricity crackled during the formation around her forearms and hands.

"Non, non, non! Lightning will not work against me, mademoiselle!" He said and a magic circle appeared before him "Platre Sonate!" A clenched fist was formed from the floor and it was sent flying towards Lavan. The Lightning Dragon Slayer charged head on towards the attack, she cocked back her left fist and smashed the attack into pieces.

"I could care less about the elemental rules!" Lavan jumped up and aimed a punch with her right hand.

"Roche Concerto!" The green-haired freak threw a massive of rocks upwards but Lavan bolted out of the attack's way and appeared behind her opponent "Sable Dance." A gust of sand swirled around Lavan and attacked her from all directions. Lavan growled and her lightning dispersed the gust of sand around her. Lunging forward, she jumped over another rock clenched fist and let loose a 'Lightning Dragon's Roar' The man jumped out the way but only to have the Lightning Dragon Slayer appeared right front of him and grab the front of his face.

"How's this? _Monsieur_ _Green Freak_!? Lightning Dragon's Electric Discharge!" A circle formed underneath her feet and the man was electrocuted by a high voltage. Before Lavan can slam his blasted head into the ground, she was caught off guard by an upwards kick which forced her to let go of her opponent.

"Non, non, non. That simply won't do. Platre Sonate." The rock fist made a successful hit on Lavan's front and she hit the ground near the hole in the wall, with the upper half of her body hanging out of the hole.

"Lavan!" Mira called out to her "Are you alright!?"

"I'm fine!" Lavan waved a hand "Nothing but scrapes and bruises!" Before she can get up and give _Monsieur Green_, or whatever his name is, another beating, a rock fist crashed into her again but it was aimed at her left forearm. The Dragon Slayer cried out in pain "You bastard! Lightning Dragon's Roar!" Her opponent just moved out of the way "Damn y – ARGH!" A barrage of rocks hit her and pushed her out of the building.

Shepard left Mira's side and dashed for Lavan, grabbing the back of her coat and heading back to Mira "Lavan, stay with us!" The dark blue cat slightly shook her.

A pained groan "Never been better." Shepard put Lavan down on her feet but she collapsed onto all fours "My arm…I can barely feel it…" Using her lightning, she formed a layer over her arm in a shape of a dragon's arm "This will have to do."

"Lavan, you have to take it easy." Shepard said, landing next to her and clung onto her right arm "Please do what Erza told you and go to the hospital."

"No." A growl "I'm not going anywhere until this is over."

"Elfman, hang in there!" Lavan and Shepard turned to Elfman "I can't…lose you too!"

"I vowed never to see my sister's tears again!" A bright light emerged from between the cracks of the rocks on Elfman's body and were moving off of him "So what are ya' crying for?!" The light got brighter and enveloped Elfman.

"Mira, what's happening?" Shepard asked "What's happening to Elfman?"

"WHO WAS IT THAT MADE HER CRY?!" Elfman demanded. At that moment, the light faded away and in his place was a towering creature. Its bright purple eye illuminated through the smoke.

"A full body Take Over…" Mira said "Beast Soul!" Elfman roared.

"Non, non, non!" The guy started sweating bullets "With non of three, you misunderstand me! I, Monsieur, gave you such a harsh trial for you to finally overcome your difficult past, bonsoir! You are indeed a Man among men, Elfman! I, Monsieur, believed you could overcome it! Right?" Elfman tilted his head "Well then, if you'll be excusing me…" And like that, Monsieur was flung into the air and started getting pummeled.

The impact of the punches were heard from outside "Elfman!" Mira called out. Elfman emerged from the smoke and made his way over the arm's joint. Lavan grunted as she got back onto her feet. The sound of Elfman landed on the metal rang. She watched as the Take Over wizards grabbed Mira and easily separated the metal fingers of the hand.

Sighing in relief, Lavan turned on her heel and walked away from the two Strauss siblings "C'mon Shepard, our job isn't done." She waved over to him "Jose outstayed his visit at Fairy Tail."

"But what about your injuries?" He asked.

"Hey, as long as I'm still breathing and shooting lightning. I'm fine. Now, let's go." Shepard grabbed onto Lavan's right shoulder as her electricity crackled around them and they took off as a lightning bolt.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 12 is now complete and I guess…it's okay…? *insert a crap of question marks* Anyways, this chapter gave me a freakin' headache…even though I get one everyday from college. Aside from that, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Until the next time on _FT: The Lightning Child_! See ya~!**

**Don't forget to drop a review!**

**P.S. Sorry if the chapter is rather short...**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys and welcome back to _FT: The Lightning Child_! Before we get started, I would like to thanks those who favorite/alerted/and reviewed! Now, lets get this chapter rolling! Hit it!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail rightfully belongs to Mashima Hiro**  
**Claimer: _FT: The Lightning Child_ and its OCs belong to me**

* * *

**Fairy Tail: The Lightning Child**

**Chapter XIII**

* * *

Phantom grunts cried out as they were blown back by spheres of electricity that hit the ground and exploded "Phew, I think that's the last of them." Lavan wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand and continued down the hall with Shepard floating behind her.

"Lavan, I think you should be taking it easy. That green-haired guy damaged your arm even more." Looking down at her forearm, it was covered in bruises and it looks like Lavan can barely move it. Lavan lifted her forearm and created a layer over it out of lightning, she made a closed her hand to make a fist and opened it again. Shepard mentally sighed and the Dragon Slayer's stubbornness of completely ignoring wounded limb "Never mind." He said and Lavan chuckled.

"My, aren't you the ever stubborn one." Both of them turned around to the source of the voice and behind them stood Jose, in his cape and hat "Nonetheless, reckless." He lifted his head so that his face can be seen.

"It's Jose!" Shepard exclaimed but noticed the lack of lightning around Lavan.

"Calm down, Shepard. It's only a Thought Projection, Jose's not actually here." She told him "If you think showing your face is going to help you then you're wrong. In fact, it's only pissing me off more and more."

Jose chuckled with a smirk "Quite the knowledge you have." Lavan's eyebrow twitched, was he expecting her to be an idiot? "Beside trying to convince you to join Phantom, I know what you possess and what it could be used for." Before she can speak, Jose held up a hand, cutting her off "Do not pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about, _Lightning Child. _Your magic, the Dark Magic that can more than likely turn you into a monster that everyone will fear."

"Monster? I'll show a damned mons – GAH!" Lavan dropped to her knees and grasped her head as it throbbed in pain.

"Lavan!" Shepard landed next to her "What's happening to you!?" The dark blue cat then looked at Jose "What did you do!?"

"I did nothing." The Phantom guild master held up his hands "What's happening in front of us is being caused by the dark magic that's overpowering her." Lavan would love to tell him to shut his mouth but the pain is too unbearable "Don't you see, Lavan? By being a coward, you are refusing a powerful asset that can change your way of living. Accept it as part of yourself, and you won't have to worry about being called pathetic, useless, and seeing others get hurt because of your own selfishness."

"Shut up and shove those words back in your mouth." Shepard slowly backed away as purple lightning began crackling around Lavan and she forced herself back onto her feet "You don't know me and like hell you know what I've been through. Every single day of my life has been a living and rotten hell, I wanted to go one day without living in the pits of my own goddamned fear. Coward. Useless. A pathetic excuse of a Dragon Slayer. I heard it all as a kid. So, give me something I haven't heard of, if not, then show yourself and I can finally kick your ass."

The Phantom guild master went silent for a moment before chuckling again "It would be quite the sight to swat a Fairy, like you, out of my headquarters. However, I have more pressing matters to attend to." The projection then faded away. Lavan's legs gave away from underneath and she dropped down onto her knees, breathing heavily as the pain in her head slowly subsided.

"Lavan!" Shepard stood in front of her with worried eyes "Is it true that you have dark magic?"

"I never wanted to believe it in the first place but what's the point in doing that now?" Grunting as she stood back up, she leaned against the wall to her left to catch her breath "But if that guy wants a monster, then I'll give him one." Before she can take one step, she fell victim to the floor as the entire Magic Giant began to rumble "Cut me some slack and let me walk!"

"Something must be happening outside!" Lavan jumped back onto her feet and made a hole in the wall with her 'Lightning Dragon's Roar.' From where they were, Lavan and Shepard looked down to see the spell for Abyss Break fade away and the Magic Giant seized to work "The spell has been terminated!" Shepard shouted in glee.

_[Attention all you from Fairy Tail.]_ Now what? _[Please listen carefully to this voice.]_ Lucy's screaming was heard _[We have captured Lucy. So, we have accomplished one of our objectives. Acquiring Lavan is still one them. Thus, besides her, we have one final goal that remains to be fulfilled. Wiping you off the face of this earth! You worthless brats!]_

"Where the hell is he?" Shepard jumped back as lightning crackled like crazy around Lavan before she took off as a lightning bolt.

"Wait! Lavan!"

* * *

"Erza!" Opening her eyes, she turned to see Mira, Elfman, and Gray.

"Looks like there were some fireworks here too." Elfman said, looking about the damage of the room.

"It's you guys." The redhead muttered.

"When did you break in?" Gray asked.

"You shouldn't even be standing!" Mira exclaimed.

Looking around the room, the Take Over wizard noticed Aria, who was laying unconscious on the floor "H-Hey! You actually fought with wounds like that?"

"What were you thinking?"

"You defeated Aria?"

"I never wanted you to see me so weak like this…" Erza said with a smile "I guess I still have a long way to go."

Suddenly, everybody froze as they sensed death-like magic. Black fog filled the large room. The sound of clapping caught their attention "My, my. I'm quite impressed, my Fairy Tail Wizards…to think I would be able to have such fun…I never would have dreamed it. Destroying Jupiter, taking down the Element 4…and even bringing my Magic Giant to its knees!" Master Jose stood there at the entrance, his magic radiating off of him.

"What incredible evil magic power!" Mira covered her mouth and nose with her hand "I feel nauseous just standing near him!"

"Now, I must thank you for the fun you've given me." Jose said.

"Elfman!"

"Yeah!"

"I'll enjoy this…" Jose smirked. Gray used 'Ice Make: Saucer' and Elfman, his 'Beast Arm: Iron Bull' "Absurd!" Jose raised his hand and dozens of shades flew straight through both Gray and Elfman, knocking them both out and sending them crashing to the ground. Making an arc movement with his right arm and created an explosive wave that blew Elfman, Gray, and Mira away. Through the smoke, Erza charge forward with her sword in hand. While invading his attacks, Erza jumps and requips into her Black Wing Armor. Jose easily dodges her attacks, grabbed her by the wrist and throws her back several meters away. Using a piece of rubble as leverage, she backflips and lands in a crouch "You. I'm pretty sure you took a direct hit from Jupiter. How is it you can stand?"

"My friends strengthen my heart!" Erza held her sword out in front of her "For those that I love…I'd throw away this body!"

Jose grinned evilly "Strong, courageous, beautiful…it will be such a pleasure to destroy you, girl!"

"YOU BASTARD" Erza's eyes widen at the voice. Jose was hit square in the back then an electrified upper-cut to the jaw that sent him flying upwards. Looking above the guild master, Erza noticed Lavan suddenly appearing in a flash of lightning "Lightning Dragon's Roar!" The attack hit successfully and Jose crashed into the ground. Lavan landed on the ground and panting.

Standing there looking at Lavan, Erza took in the sight of the Lightning Dragon Slayer. She was already beat up and lightning crackled around her left forearm…wait a second…no she didn't… "Lavan!" Flying through the door was Shepard "Don't leave me like that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" He scolded the violet-haired girl and Lavan only replied with a chuckle.

Through the smoke, a blast of dark magic was shot straight to the Dragon Slayer "Lavan! Watch out!" Lavan reacted late and the attack exploded once it hit her. She jumped out through the smoke with Shepard close behind. Lavan landed but stumbled backwards, Erza moved forward and caught her "What are you doing here? You should be resting at the hospital!"

Lavan scoffed "Look who's talking, Erza. You got a direct hit from Jupiter and I got a damaged left forearm. I'd say we're even." Sighing and helping Lavan stand, the smoke cleared and Jose can be seen with minor scratches on him "I got this." She pushed herself out of Erza's grip "Master Jose."

"My, my. I wasn't expecting to meet you so soon, Lavan. And it seems like you've gotten over your painful predicament." He said "Disappointed to see you put such a thing to waste. Even you know that it would become a very powerful asset."

"Yeah, well, I don't think so." Lavan huffed "You should just give up on me already. There has been no chance of gaining me since everything started."

"You are no doubt right about that assumption." Jose said with a frown "And it agitated me to no end. Stubbornness really does run through that pathetic guild that you have so much faith in." Raising his hand, a purple magic circle appeared. In response, lightning crackled wildly around Lavan as a yellow magic circle appeared underneath her.

* * *

**A/N: And this ends chapter 13 of _FT: The Lightning Child. _Might I say that this chapter took me forever to think about like how to start it. Anyways, Lavan and Jose's fight is about to begin and Erza is forced stay back. How will the fight turn out? Epic fight will be in the next chapter! Until the next time on _FT: The Lightning Child_! See ya~!**

**Don't forget to drop a review!**

**P.S. Apologies for the _very_ short chapter.**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N:** **Chapter 14 is up and ready to roll! Again, I apologize the shortness of the previous chapter. Now lets get this chapter on the road! Enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro**  
**Claimer: _FT: The Lightning Child_ and its OCs belong to me**

* * *

**Fairy Tail: The Lightning Child**

**Chapter XIV**

* * *

Erza gritted her teeth as she watched from the sidelines as Lavan and Master Jose battled it out and so far…it wasn't a pretty sight for her to watch. From where Erza stood, it seemed like a fight staying in the neutral zone of who's going to win. Despite Lavan's already damaged and broken arm, she seemed to be pushing the pain away and just so she can concentrate on beating Phantom's master. Jose, on the other hand, was having slight difficulty of dealing with the young wizard's speed, agility, and rapid combos.

The redhead resisted the urge to just enter the fight every time Lavan was sent flying the air and crashing into a wall. But nonetheless, she would slowly get back up with her crackling lightning and charge head on back into the fight.

Skidding backwards to a stop after Jose counter one of her attacks, Lavan raised her hands to her mouth "Lightning Dragon's Roar!" A blast of yellow electricity shot forwards. Jose lashed out with a blast of his dark magic and an explosion occurred upon contact between the two attacks. Erza stood her ground and shielded her face from any incoming debris, Shepard did the same thing. Through the smoke and debris, Erza noticed a spark of electricity traveling through with incredible speed.

The smoke near the entrance to reveal Jose blocking an electrified punch from Lavan. In a swift movement, Jose kneed the young wizard in the stomach and sending her crashing into the staircase on the opposite side of the room "Lavan!" Erza rushed to her side and helped her sit up. Placing her right hand on Erza's shoulder, Lavan forced herself to stand up "You can't keep going like this and your magic is rapidly depleting."

"I don't care. I'm fine as long as I can move and fight!" The Dragon Slayer weakly pushed the requip mage away "Now get out of my way!"

"I would do as she says, Lavan." Jose said with only minor scratches and bruises on his body "Look at yourself, you can barely stand. How about you just drop right now and make killing you easier for me?"

"How about no!" With a cry, Lavan charged again with lightning crackling around her hands and feet. She jumped into the air and aimed a roundhouse kick but Jose grabbed her ankle, swung her around and threw her back to where she was previously. Maneuvering her body in midair to avoid hitting the ground, she skidded to a stop and clapped her hands together then moving them apart. Magic circles appeared as she moved them apart "Lightning Dragon's Electro Blast!" Spheres of electricity shot out of the circles and headed straight towards Jose but he, in turn created pillars out of his ghosts and blocked the attack.

"Might I say that you have powerful magic." Jose said in amusement "But my patience is wearing thin at the moment. Let us finish this." He held up a hand, his palm facing towards the young wizard. Struggling to stand back up, Lavan stood defiantly while holding her left arm as pain coursed through it.

"Not without going through me." Lavan's eyes widen as Erza stood in front of her, grip clenched tightly on the hilt of her sword "As her close friend and sister, you will not cut her down where she stands."

"Don't be stupid, Erza!" Lavan hissed.

"Lavan, it's okay." The redhead assured her "I'm willing to sacrifice myself for my friends and the guild." Lavan only gritted her teeth.

"Two in one?" Jose raised an eyebrow before grinning "Very well." He fired a tornado of his ghosts. Erza stood there, ready to take the hit but she was shoved to the side. Lavan cried out in pain as she took the hit and crashed into the wall ahead of the staircase. Lavan then hit the floor, her body not moving.

"Lavan!" Shepard was the first to be by her side, Erza quickly followed and turned the young wizard onto her back and sat her up against the wall "Lavan! Stay with us!"

"You idiot! Why did you do that?" Erza slightly shook her by the shoulders with gritted teeth.

The Dragon Slayer grunted "Because I'm not losing you to a low life of a guild master." She said, indicating Jose with a nudge of her head "Kick his ass for the guild…" She then fell unconscious.

"Shepard, watch over Lavan for me." Erza requested, standing up and walking down the staircase "This won't be long." The dark blue cat nodded and hugged the Dragon Slayer's undamaged arm "Start talking, what made you so interested about having Lavan in your guild?"

Jose chuckled at the question "What made me so interested in her is _what_ is coursing through her entire body. That dark magic that she has can make my guild even stronger than what it is now. Of course, seems like trying to break her walls only aggravates her to the point that an episode occurs."

"What do you mean by 'episode'? And what does breaking Lavan accomplish?"

"He means for Lavan to let the dark magic take over her!" Shepard shouted "But that's only possible when her anger reaches its limit. From there, the dark magic has a chance of taking advantage of her by causing pain!"

"That happened to be the time when she used more than half of her magic. Weak, exhaustion, and anger are the ways of breaking her. After that, she'll no longer be that pathetic child that she still is." Jose gestured towards the unconscious Dragon Slayer "No doubt you still see it in her."

"That's true but I see something entirely different. What I see is a child struggling to grow up and trying to step out of the shadows of her fear. What I see is a stubborn girl that won't ever back down from a fight." Behind Erza, at the staircase, Shepard was trying to wake up Lavan but no avail.

"Persistent. Very well, then. I'll be taking Lavan Panthlan – right after I get rid of you."

With a war cry, Erza charged straight towards Jose with her sword ready to tear through him but Jose merely dodged the quick and relentless attacks. Erza thrusted the blade of her sword forward and Jose grabbed her wrists with one hand, connecting an uppercut into her stomach and then throwing her back. The redhead maneuvered her body before fully hitting the ground.

Holding out his right hand, Jose made a flick movement with his hand and Erza was sent crashing into the staircase. Gritting her teeth, Erza stabbed her sword into the ground and used it as support to get back onto her feet. Jose continued with the flicking movement, Erza quickly moved before she got hit. As she went to attack, Jose raised pillars of his shades out of the ground which made her sword bounce off.

The pillars retracted back into the ground and Phantom's guild master fired a blast of dark magic at her. Holding her breath, Erza chanced it and blocked the attack with her sword. The attack exploded and Erza was sent back flying from the impact. Her back hitting the ground.

Jose grinned and waved his arm in an arc, and a large area was engulfed in an explosion following the same pattern as his hand "Erza!" Shepard shouted as the requip mage was caught in the explosion. Before he knew it, the smoke and debris were cleared as Erza ran through it in a burst of speed.

The entire place started shaking and pieces of the building started crumbling and falling apart. Looking back to the fight between Erza and Jose, Shepard noticed that they were standing in opposite spots. Erza was already out of breath while Jose stood there, perfectly fine.

"Our dragons have run quite amuck." He said calmly.

"It doesn't seem like you accounted for Natsu's battle strength." Erza still held her sword and got into her fight pose "He is just as powerful than I, if not moreso!"

"Enough with the modesty, Titania Erza. Your magical power is indeed amazing. I have never met a wizard who could hold out against me for so long." Jose said "No offense to your unconscious dragon behind me. If you hadn't taken damage from Jupiter, I suspect we may have had a better match. I can't stand Makarov having a wizard this powerful in his or any other guild." Jose flicked Erza and she crashed into the wall "Do you understand why I didn't finish Makarov off before?" Small spheres of dark magic appeared on the fingertips of his outstretched hand.

Again and again, shots were fired straight towards Erza. The requip mage jumped out of the smoke "Despair!" Jose shouted. Another explosion that Erza dodged. Jose continued with the same attack "It was to put him in despair!" A shadow loomed over his face and eyes glowed red "When he wakes up and sees his beloved guild and his beloved guild members destroyed…how will he feel?" He chuckled "Crestfallen, I'm sure." The smoke cleared and Erza is still standing "I'll destroy that man with despair and sadness never-ending. I will not let him rest! He'll suffer, and suffer, and suffer some more…'till the end of his days!"

"You villain!" Erza swung at him but he was already gone.

"Phantom Lord was always the number one guild." Jose said, suddenly appearing in the distance "We had the most powerful magic, the most talented people, and the most money in the country. But in these past few years, Fairy Tail has suddenly gotten powerful." He narrowed his eyes "Erza, Laxus, Mystogan, and finally…Lavan. Those names were heard even in our city, and rumors of Salamander spread throughout the country. And at some point _suddenly_ Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail became the _two_ signature guilds of this country." A pause "I don't like it. Especially when your guild was once crappy and weak!"

"Silence!" Erza attacked again and Jose dodged her attack once again "Are you saying you started this war all because of some petty jealousy?!" She raised her sword at him.

"Jealousy?" He laughed "Of course not! I wanted to show everyone our superiority!"

"What a…what a worthless reason!" The onslaught of slashes continued but Jose simply avoided them, nonetheless.

With a quick attack, Jose had knocked the sword out of Erza's hands and used 'Shade Entangle'. Ghosts wrapped themselves around Erza, completely immobilizing and strangling her.

"I've long had a distaste for your guild, so the trigger to go to war was but a trifle. A request to return the first daughter of the Heartfilia Konzern." Erza gritted her teeth as the pain increased "A daughter of one of the richest families in the country in Fairy Tail? How big must you get before you're satisfied?!"

"Lavan! Please you have to wake up! Erza is getting seriously hurt!" Shepard shook the unconscious Dragon Slayer "Please!"

"If you bastards can use the Heartfilia's money as you wish, there's no mistaking that you could gain power greater than ours. That, I cannot allow." Tears began forming at the corner of his eyes as Erza's pained cry was heard.

Jose's eyes widen at the smirk on Erza's face "Making such a big deal about who's on top…it's pitiful. But it's your lack of information gathering that's laughable."

"What?"

"Lucy ran away from home. You think she uses her family's money? She lives in a rented house for 70,000 jewel a month! She does jobs and fights, together with us! We laugh together…cry together…she's a wizard like any other in the guild! A trigger for war?" She demanded "The daughter of the Heartfilia family? As a flower cannot choose the place it blooms, neither can a child choose their parents…" Using what's left of her strength, Erza had pushed away the restraints around "A fiend like you knows nothing of Lucy's tears! You don't know her!"

"I'll learn soon enough." Jose said "Do you seriously think I'd just hand her over to her father? If she doesn't have any money, I'll keep her…I'll get the entire Heartfilia fortune!" As Erza made her best attempt to resist, Jose had summoned more of his ghosts "It'll just cause you to suffer more."

Two large ghosts formed in front of her. Erza cried out as if her life was being sucked right out of here "Erza! No!" Shepard shouted.

"Now, shall we start the horror show? Let's show how you're doing to the rest of Fairy Tail…Titania, so full of pride…if they see your pitiful state, the rest of the trash are sure to give up!"

"Does your wretchedness know no bounds?"

"You'll be looking pretty wretched yourself in a moment." Jose laughed and intensified the pain.

"Shepard," The dark blue cat looked towards the tortured redhead "Tell the others to look after Lavan in my stead." Erza closed her eyes and her blade dislodged itself from the ground and headed straight towards her back. She will sacrifice herself for everyone's sake. Erza waited for the blade but oddly enough, it didn't. Opening her eyes, she noticed was wrong…very wrong. In front of her, she noticed that Jose was standing there in cold sweat, his eyes wide open. It didn't take Erza a moment to realize what was happening. The air was cold, electrifying, and it reeked of death.

Looking behind Jose, she noticed a shadowed figure walking down the staircase with wild purple lightning and a dark aura surrounding it. Low and aggressive growling was heard and it sent shivers through Erza's spine. The requip mage was released from her restraints and lowered to the ground. Behind the shadowed figure, a panicked Shepard flew over to her.

"This is it…" Jose turned around to face the shadowed figure fully "This is the power that I've longed to see and have!"

"Shepard, what's going on?" Erza questioned the fear-stricken cat.

"It's her dark magic…Lavan's dark magic has taken over her." Moving herself so that she can see in front of Jose, her blood ran cold at the sight. In front of Jose, stood Lavan, her bangs raked upwards. Her eyes glowed a bright purple with sharp and slitted pupils.

"That power, do you feel it coursing through your veins? Imagine what you can do with it!" Jose held out a hand "Leave this pathetic guild behind come join Phantom. Together, we can show everyone who's the most powerful guild!"

"Phantom…" Lavan growled lowly. She walked forward, raising her arm and hand extended out to grab Jose's hand.

"Lavan! Don't!" Shepard shouted.

Jose grinned once the Dragon Slayer grabbed his hand but was caught off guard when Lavan pulled him forwards and head-butted him in the face, breaking his nose in the process. Erza, with Shepard in her arms, moved out of the way from the stumbling guild master.

"Why you pesky little brat!" Jose's eyes turned black. Extend his right arm sideways, ghosts were generated from the attack and created a spiral at the palm of his hand and he fired the large beam. Not moving, Lavan took the hit and explosion occurred with smoke and debris in the air. The smoke cleared and Lavan was no longer there. Jose's eyes widen at the sudden presence behind him. Turning around just halfway, he got a purple lightning fist to the face that sent him flying to the other side of the room.

Extending her left arm in front of her, five magic circles appeared in an 'x' formation. Arrows made out of lightning were fired at a high speed. Jose waved his arm and the arrows were caught up in the explosion.

"What's happening?" Erza and Shepard turned their heads away from the fight in front of them to see Gray, Elfman, and Mira slowly waking up from being unconscious. The question was answered when the smoke cleared, Jose and Lavan were seen in hand-to-hand combat.

"Is that Lavan?" Mira gasped.

"What happened to her?" Gray asked.

"It's her dark magic." Erza told them "Somehow, it took over her." Jose kicked Lavan square in the ribs, which sent her crashing into the wall on the opposite side as the others. Growling like an animal, Lavan put her hands in front of her mouth and puffed her cheeks. A roar of purple lightning was fired and Jose disappeared before he got caught in the attack. The group ducked as the roar hit and destroyed the wall behind them.

"Since when did Lavan have dark magic?!" Elfman shouted.

"We've only discovered it back at Galuna Island." Gray said.

With a roar, Lavan charged at Jose with fists clenched tightly. The Phantom guild master was ready to block the attack but multiple magic circles appeared around him. Lavan appeared on the magic circle in front of him and a right hook caught him off guard followed by an uppercut, a downward kick to the face, a punch to the stomach, and finally an electrocuting punch to the middle of his back. Jose gritted his teeth as he crashed into the ground.

Lifting himself from the ground, he found Lavan standing in front of him, her glowing purple eyes glaring down at him. The dark purple aura around Lavan returned and Jose began crawling backwards away. He got back onto his feet and regained his composure "I expected no less from this power of yours." He got no less than a growl from the girl "Let's end this you brat." Magic from both fighters flared. Jose used 'Dark Wave' and Lavan slightly crouched.

When the attack hit, Jose grinned but it slowly turned into frown and then he turned shocked. In front of his 'Dark Wave', Lavan was standing there and she was practically eating it! Erza, Gray, Elfman, Mira, and Shepard watched in complete utter surprise at the scene before them "She…she's eating it…" Elfman muttered. After eating the dark magic attack, the Dragon Slayer made a satisfied burp and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

Purple lightning crackled around her, Lavan put her hands in front of her mouth and puffed her cheeks. The roar had more power added to it, the attack completely engulfed the guild master and it even created a hole in the wall.

* * *

From the outside of the Magic Giant, the attack created a fairly large explosion and through the smoke, it became visible and hit the water's edge near the guild. This caught the attention the guild members who were still fighting the Shades "What is that?!" Cana shouted, taking notice of the purple blast that had taken out more than half of the Shades than what they were originally dealing with.

"That attack has lightning in it!" Macao said "There's only one present person that can control an element like that!"

* * *

After the attack died down, Jose can be seen on the ground and clearly been electrocuted. Grunting and pushing himself up into a sitting position, he was then grabbed by his military jacket. He opened his eyes to see Lavan, who had no sign of giving mercy "You win, brat. Now are you going to finish me off?" A glare and crackling electricity crawling up Lavan's right arm "Well? Are you that much of a coward to f – AHHH!"

"Lavan! That's enough!" Erza commanded. The electrocuting stopped and Jose was dropped to the ground. Lavan turned to the requip mage, Erza somewhat twitched at her gaze. This isn't the Lavan that she knew "You have to snap out of it now. You've beaten Jose, it's over." Shepard flew out of Erza's arms before she slowly made her way over to Lavan. Looking outside through the newly created hole in the wall, the Shades have disappeared due to Jose's defeat.

The Dragon Slayer cocked her head to the side whilst making a low growl "Careful, Erza." Mira told the redhead "This dark magic is undeniably strong. It's even overpowering Lavan's own magic and senses."

"Then there's only one way: talk or beat some sense into her." Erza said and the others looked at her like she was crazy "You guys need to get out of here. Shepard, go with them."

"Are you kidding?!" Gray exclaimed "You're already injured as it is!" Erza didn't say anything, all of her attention was on Lavan "Erza!"

"Gray." The ice mage looked at the dark blue cat "As much as I want to stay here, we have to do as she says. If anybody can bring Lavan back, it's Erza."

"Spoken like a Man." Elfman nodded "Let's get going then before we get caught up in the storm between them." Gray, Mira, and Shepard nodded before rushing out of the room.

Now with only Erza and Lavan remaining in the room, the two stared each other down. But for Erza, it was looking into the eyes that held no emotion but only murderous intent "Lavan, I know you're in there somewhere. You can overcome this thing. You're not the type of person that will anything overwhelm you, and definitely not without a fight. Lavan!" Was it just her imagination or did Lavan twitch at her words? "Lavan Panthlan! Get out of there right now!"

Erza suddenly gasped for air when an elbow hit her in the stomach, she crashed into a wall and fell to the ground. Holding her stomach, Erza looked up to see Lavan marching right up to her. The redhead grunted when Lavan grabbed her by the neck and chucked her at the ground "Lavan, this isn't you!" Just as Erza got onto her hands and knees, she was able to avoid a lightning fist that pounded the ground.

Getting back onto her feet, Erza grabbed a flying fist and pulled Lavan forward and head-butting her "Wake up damn it!" Lavan stumbled backwards but Erza grabbed her by the front of the coat and punched her in the face. Lavan growled menacingly and fired a roar of purple lightning. Erza rolled off to the side and dashed towards Lavan, aiming a fist to the stomach. Lavan caught Erza's fist and tossed the redhead over her shoulder and slammed the redhead onto her back against the floor.

"This is not how I planned it out to be…" Erza muttered rather annoyed, she was then grabbed by the neck of lifted off the ground. Despite Lavan's height of being an inch shorter than her, she sure can lift the redhead off of her feet. Purple lightning crackled around Lavan's right forearm. Crap "Lavan! You're dark magic has taken over you! You need to fight it otherwise more people will get hurt because of it!" A frown appeared on Lavan's face and she grasped her head with her left hand "C'mon, Lavan! You can fight it!"

Erza was dropped to the ground and she rubbed her neck. In front of her, Lavan was holding her head and grunting in pain. When she lifted her head, Erza noticed the constant flickering between the slitted pupils and the regular pupils. Jumping to her feet, Erza grabbed Lavan by the shoulders and started shaking her "You have snap out of it right now!"

"Too much…pain…can't take…much…more! Make it…stop…please!" At that moment, the pain stopped wrecking Lavan's head and she fell into Erza's arms. Carefully lowering herself and Lavan to the floor, she had the Dragon Slayer lean back into her.

Letting out a breath of relief, Erza held Lavan close and tight "What's happening to you?"

"Erza! Lavan!" Turning her head, Erza noticed Shepard flying towards them through the hole in the wall and behind him was Makarov, his magic power restored and healed up.

"Master!" Erza said with a bright smile, she tried to get up with Lavan still her arms but faltered.

"Rest easy." Makarov told her. He then turned to see Jose on the ground and clearly knocked out "Jose has been defeated. Who did this?" The redhead gestured to the unconscious Lavan in her arms "So, this was her doing?" Holding a hand, a warm and bright light enveloped both Erza and Lavan, their wounds being healed, save for Lavan's broken arm.

"Master, there's something that you need to know about Lavan." Erza said after requiping into her Heart Kreuz armor.

"Very well, but let us discuss it when we return to the guild." Makarov said "Are you well enough to walk?"

Erza nodded "But I can't say the same for Lavan." She said, kneeling down beside the Dragon Slayer and bringing her up to her feet. Erza slung Lavan's right arm over her shoulders and put her left hand around Lavan's waist. With Makarov leading the way, Erza and Shepard followed him close behind. Makarov stopped for a moment, Erza ducked when the guild master whipped his fist around.

Looking over shoulder, the redhead saw Aria crash into a wall "It's over. The battle of the guilds is finished. Now take Jose with you and go home! Right now!"

* * *

**A/N:** **And this chapter is done! Lavan was somehow became taken over by her dark magic, she defeated Jose and revealed her dark magic to the others. Erza got a first-hand experience with Lavan trying to kill her. To be honest, I'd say this is a decent chapter and I actually like it, although Writer's Block tends to be a douche – but hey! I find my way around it somehow. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter more than I did! So, until the next time on _FT: The Lightning Child_~! See ya~!**

**Don't forget to drop a review~! I'd like to see how this story is going!**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: How's it going guys?! Chapter 15 is comin' your way! But first, review replies!**

**Amerdism: Thanks for reviewing! As for Lavan's dark magic, don't worry, her blacking out is just a temporary thing.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro**  
**Claimer: Lavan, Shepard, and Lyganza belong to me**

***Re-edited 1/24/2015**

* * *

**Fairy Tail: The Lightning Child**

**Chapter XV**

* * *

It's been one week since the Phantom incident and everyone has been putting their all into rebuilding the guild, except for Lavan, who is currently resting at the hospital. The Dragon Slayer's entire left forearm and hand was wrapped up in bandages, the hospital room is quite except for the sound of Shepard snoring as he slept on Lavan's stomach. Shepard didn't spend all week sleeping in the hospital room, he would eventually fly out of the room through the window to stretch his limbs and get some fresh air.

From time to time, Erza would come by to check on Lavan's condition. Sadly, the Dragon Slayer didn't look close to waking up anytime soon. One time, she came by with Makarov accompanying her and asked the dark blue cat if he knew anything about the dark magic that dwells inside Lavan. Shepard only shook his head as he had no recollection of how Lavan got dark magic in the first place, nor why she has it. If Lavan were to wake up and they asked her, she would tell them the same thing.

The cool breeze blew through the open window of the hospital room, the white curtains dancing along with it. Erza sat in a chair next to Lavan's hospital bed with Shepard sleeping soundly in her lap as she caressed the top of his head. During the week, she would occasionally go between helping rebuilding the guild and looking after the unconscious Dragon Slayer with Shepard. Erza stopped petting the dark blue cat in her lap as he stretched and then relaxed.

Looking over to Lavan, she wondered how it all started. And why is this dark magic so special? It's power and presence is the most obvious idea but why is it so appealing to people like Jose? There has to be an answer but asking Lavan will be like poking a bear with a stick. She'll ignore it but will eventually snap. And possibly beat you to pulp.

A groggy but pained groan reached Erza's ears, the redhead turned her head to see Lavan's face scrunching up from the sun's rays in her face "Ngh…what…?" Her voice was raspy and dry. Getting up from the chair with Shepard in her arms, Erza carefully helped the Lightning Dragon Slayer sit up before handing her a cup of cool water that was placed on her bedside. Lavan grabbed it and downed the cool liquid, coughing afterwards "Erza…what happened? Where am I?"

"Lavan, calm down." Erza placed a reassuring hand on the Dragon Slayer's shoulder "You're in the hospital. The war between Fairy Tail and Phantom is over. You've been out cold for the entire week."

"What?!" Lavan exclaimed "An entire week?! I've been out that long?!" Erza nodded "That's crazy…but whatever got me, did a pretty good job." She rubbed the back of her head with her right hand.

"Lavan, can you tell me what you remember?" Erza asked.

The Lightning Dragon Slayer furrowed her brows "Um…lets see…I remember fighting Jose and it was difficult to do so with a broken arm. After that, I took a hit for you, hit a wall, and told you to finish off Jose before everything went black." After explaining, Lavan looked back at Erza but only to see a troubled expression "Do you know something that I don't?" She asked.

Erza sighed and stood up from Lavan's hospital bed, she turned her back towards the Dragon Slayer "It was your dark magic, again." She said.

"Uh…pardon? Did you just say my dark magic?" Lavan asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"Yes." Erza turned back around to face her "Your dark magic took over you right before Jose was about to kill me. Both of you engaged into a battle against each other with you as the victor in the end."

"And…?" Lavan pressed "What do you want me to say? I'm not showing sympathy because I bet he got the beating of his life."

"Lavan, you're missing the point!" The requip mage told her, Lavan just stared at the redhead and she's clearly waiting for the main point "With this dark magic possessing you, it's become a danger to your life and those around you. Everyone in Fairy Tail knows about it and the Master has requested that they keep all opinions to themselves." Lavan just stared at her and remained silent "To avoid this from happening in the near future, I need you to tell me what – "

"I don't know anything about it." Was Lavan's quick and automated reply to the question "Never knew a thing about it nor did anyone. Not even Lyganza, as far I can remember."

Nothing? Lavan had no knowledge of this dark magic? Lavan wasn't a very talkative child all those years ago and she kept her privacy to herself. _"We can at least try."_ Gray's words rang inside of Erza's head _"Otherwise we'll be sitting in the dark. What happens if Lavan uses this 'dark magic' again? We'll have no way of reassuring ourselves that she'll be fine!"_ And yet, here they are. Sitting in the dark because of something that's already threatening Lavan's life.

Erza gently bit her bottom lip, she's hates pushing but there are times where things need more than just a shove "Lavan, for the sake of everyone else, you have to try and remember what – "

The Dragon Slayer scowled "I don't know, alright?! Just drop the topic and let us move on before this turns into a pointless argument."

"No we will not." Erza said sternly, marching up to Lavan "I'm not dropping it until you give me some answers! You don't need to hide – "

"Hide?!" And the bear finally snaps "What makes you think I'm hiding something I don't know a DAMN about?! And how dare you accuse me of hiding information that can actually do a damn thing for me!"

"I'm not accusing you of anything!" Erza grabbed the front of Lavan's hospital dress and banged their foreheads together. Lavan however, did not flinch at the action "I'M ASKING THIS QUESTION FOR YOUR SAKE AND EVERYBODY ELSES! THIS DARK MAGIC POSSESSED YOU AND MADE YOU INTO A KILLING MACHINE! A MONSTER! WHO'S ONLY INSTINCT IS TO KILL EVERYTHING! How do I know this? BECAUSE I FOUGHT AGAINST YOU! I WAS ALREADY WEAK BUT I STILL STOOD UP AND ATTEMPTED TO GET YOU BACK! EVEN IF IT MEANT HAVING MYSELF GET KILLED BY YOU!"

Lavan's eyes widen and gritted her teeth "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Then out of nowhere, she raised her right hand and it came into contact with Erza's left cheek. The sound echoed in the hospital room, sadly, not even the sound woke up the still sleeping Shepard. Erza released Lavan's hospital gown at the moment and held her pained cheek.

"Ahem," The two wizards looked over to the doorway to see Mirajane with her usual smile. Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Happy were pale like ghosts while constantly whispering "She hit Erza! Shit! This is bad!"

The Dragon Slayer clicked her tongue in annoyance, and whipped the sheet covers from her legs before standing up. She looked back at Erza with a darkest glare that she could muster, although the redhead's bangs shadowed her eyes "You want to know something then? Ever since I was little kid, I was hunted down like an animal because of something that they wanted. I had no idea what it was but now I do, but I still don't know a damn."

With that said, Erza was shoved out of Lavan's way as the Dragon Slayer swiftly grabbed Shepard from the chair and marched out of the room. Mira, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Happy moved out of the angry Dragon Slayer's way and avoided her wrath.

"Hey, Erza, what happened?" Natsu asked out of curiosity.

Erza huffed and walked out of the room as well "You requested to ask questions and that's what you got. Nothing."

* * *

The next day, Lavan remained home and stilled dressed in her usual sleeping attire. The breeze blew through the open window as the Lightning Dragon Slayer laid on her bed, her visible purple eye staring at the ceiling of her room "Lavan," Shepard muttered. Moving and leaning back on her elbows, Lavan looked over to the somewhat sleeping cat who was relaxing in the heap of blankets at the foot of the bed "I think you should apologize to Erza." He said, his voice muffled against the blankets "She was only trying to help."

Lavan scoffed before plopping back down, her purple hair cascading around her "Why should I? She started asking the question and I repeatedly told her that I don't know a damn thing. So if anything, Erza should be the one to apologize."

"But she was only asking because she – "

" – Because she cares about me more than anything. I know." She muttered "But it's all true…I don't know how this dark magic was brought down upon me…I mean, was it given to me? Was it forced upon me like an experiment or some kind of deadly weapon? All I remember was being tortured and being told to 'become one with it' and 'let it bring dawn to a new era'." Lavan shook her head "I wish the others would just leave it alone."

Ruffling was heard and Shepard moved off of the heap of blankets and sat beside Lavan "But if they left alone, what would happen to you?" He asked. Lavan remained silent "When Erza told us about what happened after Mira, Elfman, Gray, and I left. She told us that you were soul-bent on killing her right then and there but she stood her ground and yelled at you. Eventually, you came to your senses and you begged for the pain to stop. You then fell unconscious. Don't you get it, Lavan? Erza risked her own life to save you! She would rather die than to see you in that state again!"

"Exactly," Lavan turned onto her right side and Shepard remained silent "It's best if everyone left this alone, otherwise they'll just get hurt or worse." Shepard frowned and silence filled the air between them. So, here they are, back to square one…just like all those years ago except with dark magic being involved. When Lavan was just kid and a sensitive topic was brought up, she became quiet and isolated herself until she was ready to talk about it. Like the burnt skin on her right arm.

Eventually, the silence was broken by Shepard's growling stomach. As if on queue, Lavan sat up and stood up from the bed "C'mon Shepard, we're heading to the guild so you can you fill yourself up on fish." Shepard's eyes lit up like light bulbs and Lavan could've sworn that she saw sparkles around him "But we're only going to eat, understood?" The dark blue cat nodded eagerly. His wings appeared on his back and followed the Dragon Slayer down the stairs.

After getting her slippers on, with slight difficulty of now using her left arm, which is still bandaged, Shepard and Lavan exited the apartment – but not before Lavan put her hair into its usual ponytail with the help from Shepard.

When arriving at the guild, Lavan took a good look at everything "The guild got destroyed but the guild members are giving it their all to rebuild it from the ground up. They did a good job over the past week." As Shepard spoke, Lavan's eye spotted Erza, giving out instructions to some guild members and eventually, Erza's eyes connected with the Lightning Dragon Slayer's but Lavan immediately looked away "C'mon Lavan!"

"Good afternoon, Lavan and Shepard!" Mira said with her usual bright smile as the duo arrived at the bar and took a seat. Lavan only grunted in response "Let me guess: a plate full of fish?" Shepard wildly nodded and Mira giggled at the cat's action "All right! Coming right up!"

"Oh! Lavan! It's good to see you up and walking again." Lavan turned her head and noticed Lucy sitting next to her.

"Didn't see you there, Lucy." Lavan commented, turning in her seat to face the blonde Celestial Spirit User and leaned against the bar's surface with her right forearm "And yeah, it's good to be out again. How are you? Heard some news from Shepard about you and the others while I was out cold."

Lucy rubbed the back of her head "Everything's good, there were some loose ends but they're all taken care of. I wanted to talk to you the other day but given what happened…I'm guessing you're still getting over it?" Lavan nodded "So, how's the arm?"

Looking over to her still bandaged arm and gently moved her fingers and wrist "It's still healing and at a good pace. At this rate, I might be able to get back to taking on missions."

"Ah, ah," Mira returned with a platter full of fish and placed it before Shepard, who happily dug in "No going on missions until you're arm is completely healed and well." Lavan huffed and Lucy giggled at the Dragon Slayer's somewhat pouting face. After talking, Lucy asked both Lavan and Mira if any of them have seen Loke, unfortunately, none of them saw him. Gray, Natsu, and Happy then jumped into the conversation with innuendos that made Mira giggle and Lavan roll her eyes.

Suddenly. A barrel came hurling through the air and successfully hit Natsu "Try saying that again!" Erza demanded. They turned their heads to see Erza standing in front of Laxus with a pissed off look on her face with a scowl.

"This time I'll tell you straight out." Laxus said with a grin and leaning forwards "We don't need weakling sin this guild! You guys are pitiful!" He looked over shoulder toward Jet and Droy "Getting humiliated by Phantom like that…and wait, I don't even know your names. And you two," He turned his gaze upon Lucy and Lavan "The main culprits, the debutant Celestial Spirit user and the Lightning Brat. It was your fault."

Twitch.

"Laxus!" Mira scolded "It's all over now. No one has been talking about who to blame for it. You have no right to say anything when you didn't even help us!" Laxus smirked "That's what the master says."

"Well, yeah! It has nothing to do with me! Although if I had been there, you wouldn't have had all that trouble." Erza was about to act against those word but Natsu moved first with a fist aimed for Laxus. But the blonde disappeared in a flash and then reappearing behind him as Natsu stumbled forwards. Laxus laughed at Natsu's pathetic antics "What kind of fight would it be when you can't even catch me? When I inherit the guild, I'll get rid of all the weaklings. As well as anyone who stands against me! I'll make the ultimate guild! The strongest guild in history that no one can look down upon!"

Lavan gritted her teeth, that's it, she has had enough of Laxus's mouth and his bullshit. Standing up from her seat, she grabbed Shepard and made her way out of the guild before she finally snaps "Lavan?" Shepard asked with a fish in his mouth.

"Where do you think you're going, Lightning Brat?" The Dragon Slayer came to a halt at the entrance of the guild "Don't think I forgot about you and your 'heroic deeds' against Phantom. From what I've heard, you rushed in and came out unconscious with Erza carrying you. Of course, it was obvious that you couldn't do anything, let alone fight your own battles."

Twitch.

"That's enough!" Mira told him "Lavan did what she could and she did more than enough to help us! She even took it upon herself to fight Jose."

"Oh! That's right! How could I forget about that? She was utterly defeated by Jose and Erza had to jump in and finish the job for her." He said sarcastically "She's nothing more than a coward and a wimp! She'll be the first one to be kicked out – " In a flash, a fist connected with Laxus's face and he was sent staggering backwards. Everyone gasped to see Lavan suddenly appear before the blonde with her own lightning cracking wildly around her body.

"Shut your mouth, you bastard." Lavan growled lowly with a scowl "You call me weak because you haven't seen what I'm capable of. Well, now's your chance to see. Right here. Right now. I'll show that I can stand up for myself, that I'm not a weakling, that I don't need to hide and have someone take the hit for me!" A layer of lightning formed around Lavan's left arm, in a shape of a dragon's arm and claws "You want a piece of me?! Then come get some!"

Rubbing his jaw, Laxus grinned and his magic spiked "You're bluffing, twerp." He mocked "Nobody except you would be this stupid to challenge me while injured." Other guild members moved away as their magic began clashing.

"Lavan! Back down now!" Erza ordered "Laxus isn't worth your time." Just as Lavan was about to take a step forward, she was suddenly back by Erza and Natsu.

"Let go of me!" Lavan shouted as she wrestled to get out of their grasps "I'll beat him to a pulp just to prove him wrong!" Erza's eyes widen as she noticed a small spark of purple lightning within. Shit! It's happening again! The dark magic is starting to show!

Laxus couldn't help but to laugh and his lightning came to a halt "Well, well, well, look at that. Still bound to that short leash and yet, you can't do anything to save yourself." Lavan can see her vision getting blurry and she can feel the small headaches starting to occur. As a result, Laxus threw his head back and laughed before disappearing in a flash of lightning. The pain subsided and Lavan's vision returned to normal. Still in Erza's and Natsu's grasp, she slumped forward and panted from her outburst. Her magic soon stopped with the lightning layer around her left arm following as well.

* * *

**A/N: And there we go! Chapter 15 has been revised and I'm lovin' it! You got a small taste about Lavan's past, along with nearly getting into a fight with Laxus. Hope you guys are enjoying this story so far and I promise that the next chapter won't take as long as this one (even though college starts up again in a few days) Anyways, until the next time on **_**FT: The Lightning Child**_**! See ya~!**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey everyone and welcome back to **_**FT: The Lightning Child**_**! I would like to thanks those who favorite/alerted/ and reviewed! You guys are awesome! And now here's the 16****th**** chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**  
**Claimer: Lavan, Shepard, and Lyganza belongs to me**

* * *

**Fairy Tail: The Lightning Child**

**Chapter XVI**

* * *

The full moon hung high in the sky as a lone figure walked the empty streets of Magnolia. Lavan stopped in her tracks and took a deep breath, she was just on her way home from the guild since Mira was ready to head back home. A lot of things are scrambling within her head because of gramps and Mira.

* * *

Flashback

"_Lavan." Just as the Lightning Dragon Slayer was about to leave the guild, she stopped in her tracks and turned around to see Makarov and Mira looking at her from the bar counter "Come here, I wish to discuss an important matter with you."_

_In response, Lavan heaved a sigh and walked back to the bar counter "If this is about my dark magic then I have nothing to say. If telling Erza that I was hunted as a kid for this dark magic wasn't enough then I don't know what is." Makarov said nothing except gesture her to take a seat. Lavan complied and took a seat "What is it?"_

"_You've been distancing yourself from everyone else lately." Makarov said "Everyone is worried about you, especially Erza since she always sends worried glances your way throughout the day." Lavan was about to make a smart remark but was flicked in the forehead by Mira, resulting in a yelp and a glare "But I don't want to talk about that. Instead," The Dragon Slayer looked at the guild master while rubbing her forehead "I want to know more about your dark magic."_

"_Knew it." Lavan went to stand up but was forced back down by Makarov's hand "I got nothing else to say! What more do you want?"_

"_Your full cooperation." Makarov said nonchalantly and Lavan groaned "You've been asked a simple question about your dark magic and we need to know everything about it."_

_Lavan folded her arms over her chest "Besides it possessing me and nearly killing Erza in the process?" She asked "Look, I'm sorry, but I don't have the slightest information about it. All I know about it is that it's been with me for like my entire life? I don't know."_

"_Could you have acquired it when you were born?" Mira asked._

_Lavan shook her head "Like I said, I have no knowledge about it whatsoever."_

"_But what about your past?" Makarov inquired and Lavan looked at him with a raised brow "Right after you left the hospital, you told Erza that as a child, you were hunted like an animal because of your dark magic. Do you know why?"_

_The Dragon Slayer hung her head "I was told that I'm a vessel and a key to a new salvation but that's mostly it…after that, everything was a blur."_

_Makarov nodded his head "I see…now let me ask you this." Lavan looked at him "Why didn't you tell this to Erza before you slapped her and marched out of the hospital?" The Dragon Slayer's eyes went elsewhere "Was it because you didn't want to? Was it because of the pressure that was being applied onto you? Or was it because it could possibly injure her if she dug deep enough?" Under her breath, Lavan muttered 'the last one.' Makarov hummed at the answer "Lavan, you have a family now and everyone is willing to go to the ends of the world to fight off this evil that's after you. Fairy Tail doesn't care what happens to themselves except the ones that are being harmed. No one will stop until the darkness is gone."_

End of Flashback

* * *

Lavan sighed, why must this happen to her?! Why must this dark magic ruin her life and those who intervene to put a stop to it? Erza was the first who got a first-hand taste of the dark magic and it beat her into a pulp, plus, she was already weak from the fight against Jose. _'I'm a mess…a completely utter wreck…'_ Lavan thought with a frown.

"Don't think like that." Said a male voice. Turning around, Lavan came face-to-face with Loke "A bit late for a midnight stroll?" He asked.

"Gramps and Mira held me back at the guild because they wanted to ask me a few questions. What about you? No one has seen you in days and you finally show up? What's up with that?" Lavan asked, quickly changing the topic about her. Loke frowned and looked away, the moon's light reflecting onto his glasses.

"I have been busy with loose ends, that's all." He replied before looking back at Lavan "What about you? Heard you've been isolating yourself and not saying a word to anybody, except for small talk."

"It's for the best." Lavan told him "The less everyone knows, the better – but that was my original plan of keeping quiet."

"Lavan, how much do you trust Fairy Tail?" Loke asked and Lavan looked at him with a confused expression. How much does she trust Fairy Tail? What's the point of the question "Just answer the question, Lavan. How much do you trust your family?"

"I trust them enough to put my life in their hands." She answered "What's with the – "

"Then you should have no problem with them helping you if you put so much trust into them." Loke said "No one should stand in the dark alone." With that said, Loke walked past Lavan with his hands in the pockets of his jacket "Oh, and before I forget." He turned around once more "Talk it out with Erza. You two are nothing without each other."

* * *

With Lavan being quite to herself and allowing Shepard to go ahead and socialize, the two of them missed out of the crazy events that her friends had went through like performing a play of "Frederick and Yanderica." Of course, since Erza and Lavan still weren't talking to each other, Lucy decided to be the one ask but got turned down after explaining mission. Next was finding out that Loke is actually a celestial spirit. With Shepard out and about, it's not hard to miss the big news.

A light snore was heard from Lavan with an open book covering her face as she slept on the couch of her living room. Knocks were heard on the front door and the Dragon Slayer groaned groggily "Who ish it…?" She said.

"Lavan, it's Lucy. Can we talk?" Removing the book from her face, Lavan resumed to get off of the couch and hobble over the front door while placing the book on the kitchen counter. Opening the door, she was met with dark blue fur in her face. Sighing, Lavan removed Shepard from her face and looked over at the blonde "Good afternoon, Lavan." Lucy greeted.

"And you, Lucy." Lavan said with a wry smile "What brings you here today? This doesn't have to with Erza does it?" Lucy shook her head and Lavan sighed.

Lucy then pulled out two tickets from behind her back. At first Lavan was confused but upon closer inspection, what Lucy was holding are tickets to Akane Resort "I was wondering if you wanted if you and Shepard wanted to come along with Natsu, myself, and the others."

"Akane Resort?" Lavan grabbed the tickets "Where did you get these?"

"Loke got them actually. He gave me those tickets so I can give them to you. Said it might do you some good to get out and clear your head if you wanted to." Lucy said before noticing the frown on Lavan's face "Lavan." The Dragon Slayer lifted her head "I may not know what she said to you but, don't you think it's time to stop and forgive her? You probably get told this a bunch of times: she's only doing it to protect you."

Looking down at the tickets in her hand then back at Lucy "I suppose we can tag along."

"Great!" Lucy beamed with bright smile "I'll go tell the others. See you at the train station in an hour." Lucy ran off towards the guild whilst waving her good-bye.

"Come on, Lavan! Let's get packing!" Shepard said and glided up to the bedroom.

* * *

"Hey, Lucy, Lavan is coming along right?" Natsu asked.

The blonde nodded her head "Of course, she's coming. I told her to meet us here after she gets done packing and everything." She said "But she did seem hesitant about taking the tickets."

"I'm amazed that you actually got her to come along." Erza said and Lucy looked at the Requip mage "At times like this, she rarely goes anywhere besides the guild. If anything, she'll just be isolating herself at times like this."

"Luuuucy! Guuuuys!" A familiar voice called out to them. The group turned their heads to the train station entrance to see Shepard floating towards them and slightly yawning.

"Yo!" Natsu greeted with a grin.

Erza furrowed her brows, Shepard? If he's here then Lavan is actually coming along with them to the resort? "Oh, hello, Shepard." Lucy greeted the dark blue cat "I take it that Lavan will be arriving here?" She asked.

"Huh?" Shepard cocked his head to the side "Oh! She's already here."

"What? Where?" The group looked around the Dragon Slayer, who should catch their eye instantly but there was no sign of her "There she is!" Happy pointed out. Everyone turned to where Happy was pointing and noticed Lavan already boarding the train. She stopped for a second and glanced at them for a second before boarding.

This is going to be one awkward train ride.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, guys! Revision and addition on this chapter had to be done and you know what means! Yes, I'm getting back into the swing of writing this story because I've been pushing myself to do something about it but I didn't have the time. So, you can expect the next chapter soon. Anyways, I'll explain the reason behind my absence in the next chapter's A/N. In the meantime, hang tight you guys. Until the next time on **_**Fairy Tail: The Lightning Child**_**! See ya!**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey there everyone! Guess who's back with another chapter~~! This person! *points to self* Sorry for neglecting this story, second semester of college ended weeks ago and then I was being demanded to find a job shortly after (of which is a pain in the arse) So, the Tower of Heaven starts here and now and good thing I remember how this ark goes (partially). Before we get this chapter on the roll, I want to say thanks to those who favorite/alerted despite my long absence. I love you guys! ; n ; Now! LETS GET THIS STORY GOING! ENJOY!**

**Re-edited 6/12/2015**

* * *

**Fairy Tail: The Lightning Child**

**Chapter XVII**

* * *

The sun is out and shining bright, the occupants of Akane Resort either relaxed in the warm rays of the sun or cooled off in the ocean water. Save for Lavan who remained in her room, standing on the balcony and enjoying the cool breeze "Alright, Lavan. I'm going now." Shepard landed right next to her on the balcony, dressed in black shorts and green goggles "You sure you don't want to come along? The others might be down there."

"Don't worry, I'm sure. There are some things that I need to think about." She said.

"But Lavan! It's bad for your health to keep yourself cooped up indoors. You should at least put your feet in the water. And if you can, take a walk with Erza." Shepard advised "I'm only looking out for you."

Lavan couldn't help but to smile "Alright, you got me. Let me change and I'll meet you down at the beach."

"Okay!" Shepard perked up, he flapped his wings and took off flying towards the beach.

The Dragon Slayer watched as her companion became smaller and smaller before sighing and walking back into the room. Lavan grabbed her luggage, retrieved her purple bathing suit and black board shorts. After changing into the room's bathroom, she stood in front of the room's vanity and examined herself. To be honest, Lavan was never accustomed to wearing bathing suits, for some reason.

"_Release…me…human…"_ A sharp pain wrecked Lavan's head, she grasped her head and nearly stumbled backwards _"Do…it…now…" _Lavan clenched her teeth, looking back up at the vanity mirror, her eyes flashed purple with slitted pupils for a moment before going back to normal and the pain subsided. What the hell was that? And who was that talking? The voice was gruff, violent, and dark.

Lavan slightly jumped several knocks came to her door "Who is it?" She asked, regaining her composure. Her call was then replied with her door being kicked open by Natsu and his idiocy "Really? Is that really necessary?!"

"What? You didn't answer the door." Natsu strolled in with a grin and the others following.

"Regardless!" Lavan huffed "Anyways, what are you guys doing here?"

"We spotted Shepard flying above us on the way to the beach, and he told us that you'll be accompanying us." Happy said from Lucy's arms. Lavan noticed Shepard relaxing on Erza's head, she looked at the redhead but averted her gaze.

"That's true since I need to get out." Lavan said.

"Perfect!" Lucy exclaimed with a smile "We were hoping that you would join us."

Before Lavan can say anything, Natsu hooked his arm with Lavan's and dragged her out of the room "C'mon, Lavan! Loosin' up and have fun! It's no fun if you're sulking around."

"I'm not sulking, you moron!"

* * *

After hours of running around the beach and activities, everyone returned to their rooms. Lavan was relaxing on her bed, she exhaled and stretched until she heard the pops from her joints. The sun is already setting behind the horizon "Today was fun…" Shepard yawned, lounging on his stomach.

"It sure was." Lavan agreed "I actually forgot all of my problems, like they never existed in the first place." She got up from the bed "But what about…?" Lavan began to wonder about the voice that talked to her before the others dragged her off to the beach. Does that voice have a connection the dark magic she has? Lavan looked down at her hands; that's impossible. But what if it does? Hopefully not.

Knocks came to her door "Yes?"

"Lavan, it's me." The Dragon Slayer whipped her head towards the door. Erza? The door opened and there stood Erza, dressed fashionably in a dark purple dress, and her hair pulled into a bun "I thought Lucy would come by to tell you to get ready. Unless you're planning on staying in your room for the remainder of the day?"

"That was my original plan but what's with the get-up? Special occasion?" She asked.

Erza shook her head, "There's a casino downstairs. I told Lucy to go on ahead while I go get you."

"Casino? I didn't know you were the gambling type." Lavan said.

"I'm not that type. But it is good to pamper yourself every once in a while." Erza said "Live a little and have fun." Lavan rolled her eyes and Erza ruffled her hair "Now hurry up and get dressed before Natsu kicks your door again."

"I'm going, I'm going." Lavan grabbed a new set of clothes from her luggage: black trousers, a purple dress shirt, a black vest, a black tie, and black socks. Turning around, Lavan noticed Erza's gaze at the clothes in her hands "What? It's obvious that I'm not the dress type. You should know that."

After Lavan finished getting dressed and winning the battle against the necktie (with the help from Erza) "C'mon buddy." Shepard mumbled something as Lavan placed him on top of her head. The two head downstairs, the closer they got, the louder the laughter became "There you two are!" Lavan and Erza noticed Lucy waiting for them by the entrance "Interesting outfit, Lavan. Although, I thought you would wear a dress."

"Not my cup of tea." Lavan simply said "Anyways, what do guys want to do?"

"There are open seats for a game of Black Jack." Lucy suggested.

"Sounds good. As long as someone keeps themselves from being stubborn and raising the bet." Erza elbowed Lavan's side, only to receive an 'ow'.

"Stubborn? Please." She scoffed. Lucy and Erza chuckled at Lavan's response before going to a table and attending the game.

* * *

"17! Come on 17!" Natsu bashed the button multiple times.

"You can do it, 17!" Happy cheered.

The machine's roll slowly came to a stop with a 17 on the top left corner and bottom right corner of the 'X'. A 17 flashed in the middle before changing to 16 at the last second, incorrect beeping was then heard "WHAT?!" Both Natsu and Happy exclaimed.

"You've got to be getting me!" The Fire Dragon Slayer started bashing on the machine.

A staff member of the resort came by "Sir, please refrain from…"

"But it stopped on 17 once!" Natsu turned around to the staff member and cried waterfalls "It's so cruel!"

"Crying isn't going to…"

"Go back to 17!" Natsu shouted and started bashing on the machine once again.

* * *

On the other side of the same room, Gray sweatdropped as he clearly hear the ruckus that coming from both Natsu and Happy "Sheesh, they're so immature."

"Gray-sama…" The Ice Mage looked to his left and noticed a familiar face "Juvia is here."

"You're that Phantom woman!" He pointed out.

* * *

Meanwhile with the ladies, Shepard is just starting to wake up and Lavan noticed this when he let out a long yawn "Had a good nap, Shepard?" Lavan asked, looking at her cards once again and throwing in two white chips.

"What's this? Lavan is being smart for once?" Erza teased.

Lavan clicked her tongue "Shut up! I'm being cautious with this game! You're robbing me of my money!" Lucy sighed at the argument between the two "Stupid…smirk…"

"Lavan, I'm hungry…" Shepard yawned. In response, Lavan folded and Erza won with her cards. The redhead patted the Dragon Slayer on the back before Lavan left to go get food with her sleepy companion.

"Alright, buddy, what's your stomach asking for? Steak? Salad? Fish?" Lavan asked.

"Fish, please." Shepard yawned, slightly more awake and floating off of his perch.

"Alright." The duo went over to the food counter. While they wait for someone to come take their order, a squeal of delight caught their attention. Lavan turned around to see a young girl with red marks on her cheeks and cat ears?

The girl's eyes sparkled in delight as she laid eyes on the half-awake cat " Soo cute!"

"Uh…pardon?" Lavan asked. Suddenly, there was a loud explosion "Hm? What was that?" Shepard yawned, once again. In a blink of an eye, a magic circle appeared beneath Lavan's feet and she was suddenly being choked and bounded by an orange rope "What…the?" She choked out.

"Lavan!" Shepard immediately woke up.

"Where is Er-chan?" The girl asked.

"Er-chan? Who the hell are you talking about?" Lavan asked.

"Don't play with me." The girl said, motioning for the rope to tighten even more around Lavan's neck and body "Where is Er-chan? Where is Erza?"

"Shepard! Go find the others and warn them! Especially Erza!" With that, Shepard nodded and flew away. Before Lavan can make a move and electrocute the girl, she was lifted off of her feet and was slammed into the food counter. Nearby bystanders fled in fear "Oh, you're asking for it!"

"Is it the answer to my question?" The girl asked.

"No! It's an electrocuted corpse!" Before Lavan can unleash her Lightning Dragon's Roar, the entire place went dark "What the…? I can't see damn thing!" The sound of a gunshot echoed throughout, and right before the lights came back on. Lavan removed herself from the rubble of the food counter.

"ERZA!" That scream…it's Lucy! Dusting herself off, Lavan immediately made her way back to Lucy and Erza, who aren't that far away.

* * *

"Hey, where are you taking Erza?" Lucy demanded as she struggled against her restraints that bounded her "Give her back! If you guys were up against Natsu, Gray, or Lavan, they'd blow you away real quick!"

"Sorry, but they're the one that got blown away." Simon said as he carried an unconscious Erza "They were overrated."

"N-no…they're…"

"As you imagine."

"Nya~" Millianna meowed, she pointed a finger at Lucy and the bindings around her shorten, making her bend backwards "In another five minutes your body'll be completely bent backwards."

"Speaking of which, Millianna, I have a present for you." Wally stepped forward and held out his hands, a sleeping Happy and Shepard appeared in the palms of his hands.

"Kitties!" Milliana squealed in delight before notice of the dark blue one "The dark blue one! It's the same one that that girl with purple hair has!" Millianna grabbed both cats and started cuddling them.

"Millianna, bind Erza." Wally instructed "We're counting on you."

Behind the group of four, a door was suddenly kicked open and Lucy smiled in relief. It was Lavan! "Put. Her. Down. Now." Lavan growled menacingly, her lightning crackling wildly around her and her left arm already coated. But not before long, Lucy's smile slowly turned into a frown as there was a sudden chill in the air.

"It's her. She's the other objective." Simon said.

Other objective? Lucy's eyes widen in shock. Wait! Is this just like last time?! "No…don't tell me…you're after her dark magic as well?!" She exclaimed.

"Not us, but Jellal." Sho said "He knows of the dragon slayer and what she possesses. Her magic can strike fear into the very core of man and it can even do wonders!" Wally readied his tranquilizer gun and aimed a red beam at Lavan's forehead.

Lavan took a step forward and disappeared, Wally pulled up his tranquilizer gun. The Dragon Slayer suddenly appeared before him with eyes of a killer and a lightning-enhanced fist aimed for his face but Simon was quick to shift Erza onto his shoulder and prevent Lavan from attacking by punching her in the stomach that knocked the wind out of her. A magic circle appeared underneath her and she was suddenly binded "Let…her go…" She coughed "You'll be sorry…"

"Sorry, but we can't do that." Wally said.

Everything then went black for Lavan.

* * *

An ominous tower stood in the middle if the ocean, guards lingered every corner with creatures by their sides. Within the tower at its peak, a magic circle formed on the ground and a long blue-haired man emerged from it "Lord Jellal," The man walked forward and stopped in front of a hooded man "I'm here to report that they've captured are heading here now." Jellal smirked "However…why have you let that traitor live until now? With your magical power, you should easily have been able to dispose of her easily."

Jellal chuckled darkly "Well, that wouldn't do." He said "The world would be too boring of a place. However, now that the Tower of Heaven is complete, allowing her to live would cause issues. The time has come. What of The Dark One?"

The man before nodded him "Successfully captured without trouble. Pardon my questioning, but why is she important?"

"She's nothing more but an empty shell, housing a very powerful and destructive magic. In fact, it's the only thing keeping her alive up until this point." The man remained silent "Erza Scarlet, will become a living sacrifice to our aspiration. And, The Dark One, will bring a new era."

* * *

The ocean waves roared as a ship sailed through. On the ship, both Erza and Lavan were tied to a post by Millianna's rope, Erza was the first to regain consciousness and wake up "Where am I?" She muttered, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings.

"Inside a ship, Sister." Sho walked up to her, no longer sporting the casino staff uniform.

"A ship?" She asked.

"Yes. Inside a ship heading towards the Tower of Heaven." Sho told her.

"Oh…" Erza lowered her gaze to the ground "So that's it. Will you untie me? I don't plan to resist." She told her.

"I can't do that." Sho said "Because you're a traitor, Sister." In an attempt, Erza tried pulling on the ropes that bounded her with the pole "It's pointless. Millianna's ropes have the power of sealing magic. You can't do anything about them on your own. No matter how powerful you are, Sister."

"I…I know." The redhead lowered her head "Then would you at least allow me to requip into my armor?" She requested, trembling "I'm afraid…to return to that tower…unless I'm wearing armor…the fear…"

"But you look good in that dress, Sister." Sho complimented her, smiling slightly. Sho then fell to his knees, crawled over to Erza and hugged her "I didn't want to do this…" Tears began streaming down his face "I missed you! Really!" He sobbed "Sister! Why…did you…betray Jellal!" He suddenly yelled, demanding an answer. Suddenly, dark spikes sprang out from behind Erza and Sho jumped back, avoided from being pierced by a spike "A-awake already?" Sho stuttered, slightly trembling. Damn, they were hoping she would stay under until their arrival at the island.

Erza watched as the dark spikes slowly retracted back, followed by a pained grunt "L-Lavan? Is that you?" There was no response "Lavan, answer me." Sho then returned to the main deck of the ship, possibly to tell the others "Lavan…please…" Erza attempted to grab her sister's hand, and through her glove, she felt how cold the Dragon Slayer's hands were before it was replaced with warmth. The dark magic had just possessed her but only for a second.

"E-Erza…I'm alright…no need to worry…" Lavan slowly said.

"Lavan…"

"I'm sorry…"

* * *

**A/N: Wow, my hands are really cramping up from not writing. My brain nearly gave out on me while rewriting this and trying to find what pieces fit and then, I finally got it! (Sort of). Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint any of you as I tried to get back into my usual groove. So, got any questions or lecture me on my tardiness? Go right ahead! (Please be nice ; n ;) Until the next time on **_**Fairy Tail: The Lightning Child**_**! See ya!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: Alright you guys! Welcome back to the next chapter of **_**Fairy Tail: The Lightning Child**_**! Thank you to those who favorite/alerted/reviewed, you guys are awesome! Now then, before we get started, I failed to notice a question or two that was asked in the previous chapters. So! Here we go!**

**amerdism: Don't worry, I have no intention of having Lavan's dark magic do all the fighting. That would be a horrible thing to do.**

**Guest: Time will only tell, but trust me when I say that Lavan will pull through this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**  
**Claimer: I only own the OCs of this story**

* * *

**Fairy Tail: The Lightning Child**

**Chapter XVIII**

* * *

"It still exists? Impossible!" Org exclaimed in shock.

"The R-system, that a black-magic cult plotted to construct around ten years ago…" Leiji said.

Michello then spoke up "I thought we had destroyed the seven towers ourselves…"

A sphere then formed in the center of the Magic Council, showing them an image of the Tower Heaven "There was an eighth tower." Belno recalled "In the Ka Elm Sea."

"Looking at it…could it be complete?" Org asked.

Belno spoke again "The investigation team went missing right after they sent these pictures."

"They're finishing it, I guess…" Ultear muttered.

"Why the R-system now?" Michello asked.

"The Tower of Heaven." Siegrain replied "Not the R-system, the Tower of Heaven." He said with his arms folded over his chest and eyes closed.

"Who cares what we call it?" Org said "That's forbidden magic! If even its existence were known, it would cause a huge uproar!"

'We must send the military immediately and suppress them!" Belno advised.

"But we're up against…" Leiji trailed off.

"Who?" Belno asked.

"The incident that occurred on Akane beach last night. According to reports from witness vacationers there, it seems the people occupying the R-system now are not that magical cult."

"So, wait! Who in the world is it?"

"It sounds like that person is going by the name of Jellal…" The Magic Council looked at Siegrain.

"Your twin brother, right, Siegrain?" Org asked.

"Yes…I am aware of that." Siegrain calmly stated.

* * *

Yellows birds cawed as they flew over the ocean. A lone boat sailed alone and towards the direction of their destination "Hey, do you think the people trapped in the cards were saved?" Lucy asked.

"We alerted the army, so they're probably fine by now." Gray assured her.

"I hope so…" Lucy muttered.

"But anyway, where are we?" Gray asked, as it seemed like hours of sailing.

"Perhaps Juvia's group has gotten lost…" Juvia said.

"Natsu, are sure they're in this direction?" Lucy looked over her shoulder towards the Fire Dragon Slayer and then realized that Natsu was once again, useless due to his motion sickness.

"We're relying on your nose here!" Gray shouted at him "Get it together, man!"

"I will not allow you to betray Gray-sama's trust!" Juvia added.

"Damn…" Gray muttered "I can't believe that Erza, Lavan, Shepard, and Happy were kidnapped while we were knocked out. How pathetic is that?!"

"But how did wizards as powerful as Erza-san and Lavan-san get defeated?" Juvia wondered.

Gray looked at her and scowled "They weren't defeated! You don't know a damn thing about Erza or Lavan!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Juvia quickly apologized.

"Gray, calm down!" Lucy told him and Gray clicked his tongue in annoyance "They said they were Erza's old friends. Even we don't know anything about Erza, really…"

"And they said the same thing about Lavan, right?" Gray asked her "About the dark magic?"

Lucy nodded "Except, it sounded like they knew exactly what they were talking about." But now that Lucy thought about it, Jose and these…people…they want Lavan for this power that she has. But why? Is it for selfish goals? Power? Domination? Invincibility? Lavan has been seen as nothing but a tool.

"And what did they call her? The Dark One?" Gray asked, Lucy nodded.

After getting back into his senses, Natsu stood up from leaning over the edge of the boat "Something feels really dangerous…" He said.

Above them, the clouds grew dark and ominous with very little sunlight passing through. The birds suddenly stopped flying and dropped dead into the water "The birds…" Lucy covered her mouth, frightened by the sight.

"What in the world is this?" Gray muttered.

The boat then hit something hard in the water. The group looked down and noticed the dead bodies of fishes and large pieces of wood "The fish too?"

"This is not normal…" Juvia said.

"This wreckage…it's from Fiore's military ships!" Gray said, noticing the red symbol on a partially destroyed flag.

"I don't like this…" Lucy said.

"Hey, look." Everyone turned their heads to see their destination ahead of them, the Tower of Heaven.

"Water Dome!" Raising her right hand into the air, water flowed from ocean and created a dome around the boat "Let us camouflage ourselves this way and approach."

* * *

Erza's eyes widen in shock at the tower before them "You actually completed it…?"

"It's been eight years since then, hasn't it?" Sho asked "We completed it."

"Eight years…" Erza looked at him "You guys have all changed…" Looking to her right, she looked at the Lightning Dragon Slayer who seemed a bit pale. Although Lavan was putting on a tough front, Erza can tell that there's fear in those purple eyes – the kind of fear that she hasn't seen in a long time.

They entered the tower and walked up its spiral walkway "Lavan, how are you holding up?" Erza asked.

Lavan let out a shaky breath "Just dandy. A bit hard to breathe and I'm not very fond of…handcuffs and jail cells. Besides that, I need to tell you something, about what I said on the ship." The Lightning Dragon Slayer went to match her walking pace with Erza but was held back by Simon "Hey! What's the deal? I just want to have a word with her!" Simon said nothing.

"You can talk to her from your distance." Sho said "We were told to be cautious around a monster, like you."

"Sho, that's not true. Lavan is not a monster, she's a human being like everybody else." Erza told him "Just because she has dark magic, it doesn't make her monster. For all we know, someone must've forced it upon her."

"Oh, please, continue making assumptions and calling me a monster." Lavan said nonchalantly before looking at Sho "Say all the things you want. But I've been through worse when I was young…being physically and mentally tortured on a daily basis…experimented on…and being used as a punching bag…" Lavan's voice drifted off, hanging her head low "But I stayed strong, no matter how many times I wished for mercy…"

Erza watched in shock as Lavan's body began to shake "Lavan…you…"

The Lightning Dragon Slayer looked back at Sho "So if you think you had it bad, try going through mine then we'll see if you can still call me 'monster'." Sho glared daggers at her. After a while, they continued walking and Simon allowed Lavan to gain some distance from him, letting her walk next to Erza.

"Lavan, that's what you had to go through…? As a child…?" Erza asked and Lavan nodded "You should've told me this before but now I know it's a sensitive topic."

"No need for pity, Erza." Lavan told her "The only thing that I'm happy about is that it's all in the past, then meeting you and the others changed my life for the better. One more thing, I'm also sorry for what I did back at the hospital."

"And I, too, apologize for yelling at you." Erza said "I had no right to push you and to think that you knew something that we didn't."

* * *

"The ceremony will take place tonight." Sho said "Until then, stay right here, Sister." Erza was being held in the holding cell with her hands still bound together and above her head. Lavan, on the other hand, stood outside of the holding cell with Simon.

'_Ceremony?'_ Erza thought _'You're going to activate the R-system?'_

"Too bad, you know? It's your fault for betraying us." Sho said "Jellal is angry. But it's an honor for you." He looked over to Simon and nodded. Simon then walked away with Lavan.

Upon seeing Lavan leave, Erza tugged on her bindings "Wait! Lavan! Sho, where are you taking her? Why is she even here?!"

"Don't worry, Erza!" Lavan called back "I won't hurt anybody!" A pause "Scratch that! I might do that!"

Sho grinned "Your friend, The Dark One, is going to bring life to a new era with her dark magic. As for you, you've been chosen as the living sacrifice for the ceremony! I guess I won't get to see you again, Sister. And neither will your friend. But we do it all for paradise…you're shaking?" Sho said, noticing Erza's hands above her head "Scared of becoming a living sacrifice?"

Outside, Lavan grasped her head and winced from the headaches. Her eyes flashed repeatedly.

"Or is it because this is the very place…" Sho trailed off. A memory surfaced in Erza's mind, of the time when she was still in the tower. When they were kids, they dug a tunnel within their holding cell but they caught during the process. None of them said who came up with the plan, it was then that Erza was chosen the by cult members "Sorry about back then, Sister." Sho said "I was the one who planned it, but I was scared and didn't say anything. It's not fair, you know?"

Erza remained silent until saying "It's long in the past…do you understand the danger of trying to resurrect someone using the R-system?"

"You know what the R-system is for? I'm impressed." Sho said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Revive System…" Erza said "To resurrect a single person using a large number of human sacrifices…it's forbidden, inhumane magic."

"Sister…Magic has always been at odds with humanity. All magic erodes one's humanity." Sho said grinned.

"That's black-magic sophism. You're no different from them!"

"They thought this was just a way to reunite body with soul." Sho said, turning around with his back facing Erza "They didn't realize it was more than just magic to bring someone back from the dead. But Jellal is different! He'll be leading is to heaven shortly!"

Erza lifted herself up against the wall "Heaven?" She asked.

Sho then walked towards the holding cell doorway "When Jellal resurrects that certain individual, the world will be reborn. With us as its rulers, and The Dark One as our tool. The last remnants of the cult who took away our freedom, you, my traitor Sister and your friends…the pitiful citizens living their lives in ignorance! Those incompetent fools on the Council! They will all cower in fear, be drenched in grief! Then we'll take away everyone's freedom! We will become the rulers of the world!" Sho laughed hysterically.

Successfully getting herself free, Erza kicked Sho the moment he turned around. He was then knocked unconscious from hitting the back of his head against the jail bars. Erza ripped the rope with her teeth and massaged her wrists "Sho…" This isn't the Sho that she remembered from a long time ago _'To think people can change so much…'_ Erza then requipped into her usual armor _Jellal…is this your doing, you fiend?'_

* * *

"It's all cats!" Happy shouted, suddenly waking up and noticed the cat-covered room that he was in. Where was he? Where are the others? Snoring caught his attention, Happy noticed Shepard still sleeping the purple couch, lying face down on a pillow "Shepard! Wake up! You shouldn't be sleeping at a time like this!" Happy grabbed the other cat by the vest and started shaking him. Suddenly, Millianna popped up next to them "It's a cat-woman!" Happy shrieked in fear "Shepard! Wake up!"

"Feelin' spiffy?' The cat-woman asked.

"Feelin' spiffy…?" Happy wondered before being snatched into a tight hug, the woman then snatched up Shepard.

"Millianna, why don't you try being more of a dandy?" Wally tipped his hat down "It isn't a talking cat. It's a cat because it talks, get it?

"I see!" Millianna smiled.

"I don't get that at all!" Happy exclaimed. He grabbed Shepard by the collar of his vest and dragged him off the couch, but he remained sleeping and snoring "And wait, where am I? Where's Natsu and Lavan?" Happy demanded.

"Hey cat! That is probably kissing asphalt right now!" Wally pointed at Happy "And the girl? Anything can happen to her."

"No way Natsu's been done in like that!" Happy said.

"We have a report!" Two guards walked over the doorway "Erza Scarlet has escaped!

"Escaped? Just like old times!" Millianna meowed.

"There's no escape from this tower…"

* * *

At the top of the tower, Jellal laughed "Lord Jellal…" The man from before spoke up.

"I knew Erza would make a good woman." Jellal said "How intriguing, indeed. I'm looking forward to see who wins: Erza or myself. Life and death, a game of heaven which connects the past and future.

"This fight is one-sided, you freak. I know for a fact that Erza will beat your ass." Jellal looked over to Lavan, who was chained to the wall. Millianna's ropes remained around her wrists and were covered up with metal handcuffs.

"You seem to have high hope for her and you're very confident about it, as well." He mused "But of course, you shouldn't be worrying about her." Jellal stood up from his throne and walked over to Lavan "You should be worrying about yourself."

"Why should I?" Lavan scowled.

"Because you'll be accepting your true self, Dark One." Jellal replied "You are nothing but an empty body with a foreign power keeping you alive." Lavan only stared at him in utter confusion, what the hell is he talking about? At that moment, Jellal placed his hand on Lavan's face.

Lavan's eyes widen at the grin on his face.

"Now then, let's begin the procedure."

* * *

Outside at the foot of the tower, Natsu and the others have finally made it to the Tower of Heaven "There are a lot of lookouts…" Gray observed as they hid behind boulders.

"Should we bust in?" Natsu turned to him.

"No! Erza, Lavan, Happy, and Shepard are captured!" Lucy told the Fire Dragon Slayer "If we don't do this right, we could the four of them in danger."

"That would put us at an disadvantage." Gray said.

"I've found a way underwater." Juvia appeared from the water's surface.

"Really? That's great!"

"I have been praised!" Juvia suddenly loomed over Lucy with dark aura around her "Not you, but I, Juvia!"

"Riiiight…" Lucy mumbled.

"It's about ten minutes underwater." Juvia told them.

"That ain't a problem."

"Nope."

"No way! Impossible!" Lucy shouted.

"The put this on your head." A water orb floated over Juvia's hand "It's oxygen trapped in a water shell, so you can breathe underwater."

"You're awesome!" Natsu said "But, who are you?" Juvia gasped turned pale at the question."

After diving into the water and being led to the underwater entrance by Juvia, the group finally made it but only to be spotted by an aerial guard. They then proceeded to wipe out all the guards within the area.

On the wall, a mask's mouth opened and granted them passage within the tower.

* * *

"Lord Jellal, where are you inviting the intruders inside?" The man asked as magic circle showed them the current scene.

"I told you, remember? This is a game." Jellal replied "They have cleared a stage. That is all. This makes things more interesting."

"But if we don't hurry with the ceremony…the ships we sunk the other day means that the Council has already…"

"Vidaldus," Jellal interrupted him "Are you still worried about that?" He tapped his index finger on the armrest of the chair "They can't stop me. Not those fools on the Council, that's for sure." Looking to his right, Lavan's body twitched and with the rope removed, the electricity sparked around her body as she sat there in pain.

The same voice from before then rang inside her head _"Release me…mortal…let me be free…let me…kill…"_

Lavan gritted her teeth _'Whoever you are, stay back and leave me alone!'_ Dark chuckling was then heard the voice before fading away.

* * *

"Blockhead!" Natsu's outraged yelling echoed.

"Don't yell like that!" Lucy scolded him.

"We already made such a big mess downstairs." Gray said "There's no reason for us to be sneaking around anymore." He said as he, Natsu, and Juvia sat a table of prepared dishes.

"What are you eating?!" Lucy yelled at them.

"It looks like a meal has been prepared." Virgo said "Shall you partake, Princess?"

"The door from before was operated by remote control through magic. Our presence is completely known."

"Then why in the world…" Lucy trailed off.

"Maybe they're challenging us?" Gray assumed.

"A challenge?

"Oh, yes, Princess…do you think it is appropriate to eat in such attire?" In an attempt, Lucy tried to cover herself up "Let us change those clothes…" Lucy was then newly dressed in a green dress that stopped a few inches above her ankles, a green headband, and brown sandals "These are clothes from the Spiritual World."

"What do you think? I know, I know…I look good…" Lucy posed in her new clothes.

"That's pretty cute!" Gray said.

"Juvia is so frustrated!" Juvia whined.

"He llllikes you." Virgo rolled her tongue and everyone paled.

"Please don't roll your tongue." Lucy requested.

"Where did you learn to mimic Happy?" Natsu asked.

Lucy said her thanks to Virgo before the Celestial Spirit disappeared "Speaking of which, are you sure you want to stay in those wet clothes?" Lucy's question was then answered by Gray drying his pants with Natsu's flames.

"There they are!" A group of soldiers ran through the entryway and towards the group but only to be taken care of by a certain redhead.

"Erza!" Lucy, Natsu, and Gray said simultaneously.

The requip mage looked at them with a shocked expression "Why are you here? You need to go back! This is not a place you should have come!" She told them.

Natsu then punched his open palm "Don't go sayin' that, Erza!" He scowled "If we retreat with our tails between our legs, that'll shame the name of Fairy Tail! I am not going to let that Blockhead off easy!"

"I said go back." Erza enforced her command.

"Happy's been kidnapped! Along with Shepard! You expect me to leave them both?!" Natsu demanded."

"Happy? Shepard?" Erza questioned "Millianna couldn't have…"

"Where are they?"

"I don't know…" Natsu then took off, speeding down the hall with a dust trail behind him. The others agreed to go along with him but only to be prevented by Erza holding up one of her daggers "Millianna loves cats above all else. I cannot believe that she would do harm to Happy and Shepard. I will take responsibility for bringing all three of them back. You get away from here as quickly as you can."

"No! Not without you, Erza!" The blonde told her.

"This is my problem!" Erza insisted "I do not want to get you involved. It's already bad enough that Lavan is highly involved in this."

"Well, it's already plenty our problem." Gray said as Erza started walking away. But stopped midway.

"Erza, what is this tower? Who is Jellal?" Lucy asked her. But only to get silence from the redhead :I understand if you don't want to tell us. You said that they used to be your companions, right? But no we're you're companions…we're on your side, no matter what Erza!" Both Juvia and Gray agreed.

"Go back."

"This isn't like you, Ms. Erza…" Gray said "You'd usually said "Follow me and no complaining!" We'll lend you hand. Even you get scared sometimes, right?" After saying that, Erza turned around with tears. Gray, Juvia, and Lucy made a small gasp at the sight.

"I'm sorry." Erza wiped away the tears from her eyes "Whether I win or lose this battle, I will vanish from this world. This is a future I cannot oppose. Therefore…therefore while I still exist, I'll tell you everything." The others sat in silence "The name of this tower is the Tower of Heaven, also known as the R-System. More than ten years ago, a black-magic religious cult constructed it in order to cast a forbidden spell to resurrect someone from the dead. It requires a large number of living sacrifices. Also, through the slave-labor of sacrificial humans, they amplified the magic power they needed. I was also one of those sacrifices when I was little. Those who tried to escape, or rebelled…one by one they disappeared. There was no peace of mind. We lived in constant fear. Even so, I made friends who I could open up to. Even if it was for only a brief moment…and one of the people I knew then was Jellal. For our freedom…to save Jellal…we rose and fought. Jellal was our leader…he had a strong sense of justice, and I looked up to him. But…" She looked over her shoulder "It was right at that moment that Jellal turned into a completely different person. If it is possible to call a person "evil," then that is what I shall call Jellal."

* * *

**A/N: Whew! Another chapter done! Hope you guys enjoyed this as it got pretty lengthy, but, nonetheless, it's for you guys to enjoy. By the way, I would love to see what theories you guys came up with (I'm interested) Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as did ^ w ^ Until the next time on **_**Fairy Tail: The Lightning Child**_**! See ya!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey there, everybody! And welcome back! I know it's been a while since the last chapter and my god! I finally got around to finishing up the chapter but I've also acquired some good and bad news. Good news, now that I have a job, I have two days off per week. Bad news, my work schedule is entirely the night shift (2/3PM to 10PM) So, until further ado, here's chapter 19 of **_**Fairy Tail: The Lightning Child**_**! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**  
**Claimer: I only own my ideas, and OCs**

* * *

**Fairy Tail: The Lightning Child**

**Chapter XIX**

* * *

"Urk…!" Lavan gritted her teeth as continuously Jellal tortured her with his magic. Getting a moment to breathe, she slumped forward, exhausted and breathing heavily. Jellal knelt down before her and lifted her chin up, ignoring the crackling electricity around Lavan that acts as a defensive mechanism when she's injured.

"Surprised you're taking this exceptionally well, Dark One." Jellal mused before letting her go and taking a few steps back "I admit, I was expecting to see you begin fighting with your given power. But you're resisting, nonetheless."

Lavan glared at him, what he's saying is true. And it's extremely hard to resist this itch to go cause chaos when you're being tortured at the same time. But Lavan has to stay strong, no matter what! She has to stay strong for herself, Erza, and the others "Oh, you're definitely right – I'm fighting the urge to kill you on the spot!" She spat "But that's Erza's spotlight. Not mine."

"That's hardly the case, Dark One." Jellal said and Lavan raised a curious brow "You are part of this plan as much as Erza is. A weapon is what you are."

"The hell you mean 'weapon'?!" She tugged on her restraints above her head "What do you know?! And how?!"

Jellal just smirked before kneeling in front of Lavan "This power that you possess is meant to be controlled and used for those who seek power." At that moment, Lavan's muscles tensed as purple electricity started crackling around her body. The blue-haired man calmly stood back up and took a step back to watch Lavan "Don't deny the truth of your existence, Dark One. You know full well that you can't control it on your own."

The Dragon Slayer, despite being in pain, lifted her head. Her eyes rapidly changing between slitted and normal "Yes…I…can! I'll prove…you…wrong…!" Lavan gritted her teeth.

"You're nothing but a monster, a weapon." Jellal said "It's been said on that day that…"

"_This child shall serve us, as our weapon. Only those with such capability can wield such power! This child is a monster that will bring fear into those who oppose us! None shall stand in our way!"_

Jellal remained there, watching Lavan struggle with her internal power. The Lightning Dragon Slayer slowly became surrounded with purple electricity, but just as Jellal thought Lavan had failed, the purple electricity disappeared and Lavan's body fell limp _"She's more stubborn that I originally thought…"_ He thought.

Lavan slowly lifted her head and the blue-haired man mentally smirked at the sight. The Dragon Slayer's right eye has changed; she may have resisted the power itself but not enough to prevent the transformation.

In the meantime, Jellal turned around to face a portal that showed Erza comforting a crying Sho, who had finally learned of the truth. Upon returning to his throne, the scene changed to Natsu celebrating his victory against Wally. Beside his chair, was a game-like board with pieces that represented each person in this tower.

A lone king sat on the far side of the board with a purple dragon sitting behind it.

Before anything, Jellal snapped his fingers and two cloaked beings appeared before him "Lord Jellal…" One of them, a female, said "You have summoned us?"

The blue-haired man gestured towards Lavan, who in turn, looked up from the ground and towards the two cloaked beings. A stench reached her nose, familiar as well "Continue with the Dark One, she's resisting the power – just like what you have predicted."

The other one, a male, chuckled darkly before walking towards Lavan and kneeling down in front of her "Oi, oi! Look at her!" The cloaked man grabbed Lavan's bangs and forced her to make direct eye contact with him "She's grown into a fine young woman!"

Whilst making direct eye contact, Lavan's eyes shot open and multiple feelings stirred within her: shock…anger…and fear. Lavan stared at the man's red colored eyes "No..." She muttered. The man cackled as his entire fist became engulfed in flames and delivered a swift punch to the Lightning Dragon Slayer's stomach.

Lavan gasped as the air was knocked out of her.

"It won't take long for her to submit. But as of now, continue with your…business…or game that you're conducting…" The hooded female advised before standing behind the other cloaked figure, who's repeatedly punching Lavan with flame engulfed fists. Lavan spat out blood on the ground after a nasty kick to the stomach "Careful. Each time you strike her, the closer she'll get to death's door."

"Don't need to tell me twice." The man chuckled "All we have to do is keep her alive…barely."

In the meantime, Jellal went back to conducting his game. Sitting on his throne, he grabbed the red dragon chess piece and knocked both, the cat and archer down before the placing the red dragon back down. He chuckled darkly "Sho and Simon have turned against me." He said as Vidaldus came into view "Wally and Millianna have fallen to Salamander. This is how it should be. There is nothing more boring than a one-sided game."

Vidaldus then spoke up "Lord Jellal, let us hurry and capture Erza to begin the ceremony. This is no longer the time to be playing around." He said.

"Then why don't you go, Vidaldus?" Jellal asked.

"Are you sure? It's our turn, yes?" As he questioned that, Jellal added three more game pieces to the board: a guitar, a pink-haired girl in a white kimono, and an owl. Noticing that action, Vidaldus summoned his magic and his form changed to a guitarist of heavy metal. And immediately, two other members appeared beside him on his right.

"The Assassin's Guild, Death's Head Caucus. Vidaldus Takas."

"Gehee! Go to hell!" He yelled "Hell! I'll show you the lowest pits of the ultimate hell!"

"Fukuro." Fukuro, a guild member, with the head of an owl and a body of a man. He moved his head upside down "And their commander, Ikaruga."

"Love and life are fated to be broken asunder, yes?" Ikaruga, a woman with pink hair, and adorned in an white kimono "This eve shall be a festival." The three guild members put their right over their chest and bowed their heads "We are from the Death's Head Caucus of the Assassin's Guild. The Special Guerrilla Squad: Trinity Rave, have arrived."

"It's your turn, now. Go."

* * *

Happy and Shepard grunted as they tried to pull off the cat mask from Natsu's head. But it was stuck on tight "Puller harder, you guys!" Natsu shouted.

"We're pulling as hard as we can!" Happy told him. Both Happy and Shepard started flapping their wings in an effort to remove the mask.

"You're gonna tear my head off!" Natsu shouted and with a 'pop', the mask was off "It came off!" The mask then ended up trapping Wally's head "Now it's the blockhead who's trapped!" Natsu laughed at the sight.

"I wonder what's with that mask's head-hole?" Happy muttered.

Wally jumped back up to his feet and threw off the mask "Our showdown isn't over yet, Salamander!" He winced from the pain of his body.

"I already paid you back." Natsu told him "And since Erza, Happy, and Shepard are safe, I don't have any reason to keep fighting."

"Yeah!" Happy said with Shepard yawning in the background.

"We're going to heaven!" Wally said "The true freedom that Jellal talks about…the world where we can rule…"

"_Welcome, everyone, to the Tower of Heaven."_ A voice echoed throughout the tower, Wally smiled as if it was glimmer of hope. Natsu ran out of the room with Happy and Shepard _"I am Jellal. The ruler of this tower."_

* * *

Lavan breathed heavily as Jellal announced himself and his so-called Heaven's Game "The rules are simple. I wish to use Erza as the living sacrifice to hold the ceremony to resurrect Zeref. In other words, if the door to heaven opens, victory is mine. If you can prevent me from doing that, then you win." He announced "However, that alone would not be any fun. So I have assembled three warriors. If you cannot overcome them, then you will not reach me. In other words it is a 3 vs. 8 battle royal. Oh, and one final thing. It is possible that the Magic Council will attack this place from the Satellite Square. With the ultimate magic that returns everything to nothingness, Etherion!"

"This isn't part of the deal, Jellal!" Vidaldus said "You bastard! We get hit with that, and we're all going to hell!"

In front of Lavan, the two cloaked figures began muttering amongst themselves "Is there a change of plans, yet?" The male question his partner "If we get caught, then everything that we've worked for is for naught. _He_ won't be happy to learn that she's dead because of some guy's game."

"Quiet. We both know that he's not suitable to wield Lavan's power. Despite his confidence in his ability and magic, Lavan can easily overwhelm him with the Dark One's aid."

The male chuckled "He has no idea what's in store for him."

Jellal continued on "No one knows how long we have left. But when Etherion is fired, everything will be wiped out. The game will be over, with no players left."

"Erza…everyone…please…you have to hurry…" Lavan managed to say before getting a flaming foot to the stomach "Urk!"

"_Lavan?! Is that you?!"_ Erza shouted _"Jellal! What have you done to her?!"_

"Breaking the shell, Erza. We are in the process of releasing her magic for the sake of this world. For the new world." Jellal made sideways glance towards Lavan "She will be the executioner as well as yours."

"_What the hell do you mean 'executioner'?!"_ Natsu demanded.

"_Jellal, you've gone mad! You have no idea what Lavan is capable of!"_ Erza warned him _"I've seen it first-hand and whatever power you're thinking of…it's not meant to be tampered with!"_

The blue-haired man smirked "She's a wild card, Erza. Even the darkest of magics are meant to be tampered with."

* * *

**A/N: Alright, there's the chapter and I'm sorry it took so long but hey! It finally got updated! So, got any questions and concerns? Feel free to PM me or include it in your review. I'll try chugging out these chapters like usual before I mysteriously disappeared. Until the next chapter of Fairy Tail: The Lightning Child! See ya~!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	21. Chapter 20

***Re-edited 10/16/2016**

* * *

**Fairy Tail: The Lightning Child**

**Chapter XX**

* * *

'_I don't know…how much longer I can…hold out for…'_ Since Trinity Rave, Lavan has been tortured nonstop until now. The two cloaked people stepped away from her, to discuss what they should do next. But from what Lavan knows…they need her alive otherwise everything they did is for nothing. Looking over to her left, Jellal has been seated and watching the "game" that he had constructed. From where she was, she can see the sphere in front of Jellal constantly changing perspectives between two different fights: Natsu versus Fukuro. Juvia and Lucy versus Vidalus. The third member still hasn't revealed herself and nobody has yet to run into her, which is a relief.

"Hm?" Jellal peered one eye open as he noticed the guitar piece slightly chip before looking at the sphere before him, which was displaying the fight with Juvia and Lucy. Who had finally defeated Vidalus and were now resting, Jellal tipped over the guitar piece on the game board as he stood up from his seat "A Unison Raid?" He muttered to himself "The thing that monk spent his entire life studying in pursuit of? I heard in the end he never attained it. Even if it's coincidence, that's quite the nerve they have." He lifted his head and let on a smirk "They may be little girls, but they are Erza's comrades, yes?"

Lavan winced as pain throbbed from behind her right eye that has completely changed, damn, if there was something that she could look at herself in, it wouldn't surprise her how much a single thing can make her look like a monster _"Let...me...out..."_ The deep voice echoed within her mind _"Let me have...it all…! All of...YOU!"_ As the voice roared its command, Lavan screamed in pain and agony as the pain from her right eye flared like hellfire. Slowly, patches of her skin began to change that can easily match the resemblance of dragon scales.

The two cloaked figures ended their discussion and looked over their shoulders "The transformation is coming along nicely." The hooded female said, making her trek over to Lavan and lifting up the dragon slayer's head. As the pain stopped, so did the skin coloration as it successfully covered parts on the right side of Lavan's face. The hooded female dropped and let Lavan's head hang from exhaustion, the female placed her gloved hand squarely on the top of Lavan's head "Since we are running on borrowed time, let us speed up the process. Dream Magic: Dark Revelation..."

* * *

Within the same room that they had beaten Vidalus, Juvia and Lucy laid on the ground, exhausted from their fight and drained of their magic _'It's no use...I can't move a finger...'_ The celestial wizard mentally said as she opened her eyes _'I guess I used up too much of my magic power.'_ She shifted her gaze to Juvia, who laid on the ground, back facing her _'It doesn't look like Juvia can move either. What are we going to do?'_ Then Lucy heard a familiar 'nya' echo in the room.

"We had out butts licked good..." Millianna meowed as she walked alongside Wally.

"Oh, someone's collapsed over there." Wally pointed out.

'_That voice!"_ Lucy began to panic _'Wait, we're not enemies anymore!…Is what I'd like to say, but I'm too scared!'_

* * *

Meanwhile back with the Magic Council, staff members began barking the status as they prepared to fire Etherion "To think we'd be pressured into this course of action while the Council Chair is ailing..." Org said as him and the members of Magic Council watched the preparation of the Etherion.

"It cannot be helped." Leiji told him "While the Chair is absent, it is us 9 who are responsible for the stability of the magical world."

"Do not worry so much, Org." Michello said, reassuringly "Even if we are attacking another country with magic unprovoked, we can justify it under clause 27, paragraph 4 of the National Security and Safety Act!"

"This isn't a matter of law. We are about to fire Etherion" Org said, turning to face Michello "We're doing evil!"

"It's Zeref who is the true evil here. We can only pray that Etherion will be our saving grace and destroy Zefer!"

Meanwhile on a different floor from them, Siegrain and Ultear watched the Etherion as well "It won't be long, Lord Sieg..." Ultear told him "The dream you've had for 8 years will become a reality."

"Are you not afraid, Ultear?" Siegrain asked.

"No, not even a little." She said "Because I always have complete faith in you, Lord Sieg."

A little ways behind them was Yajima, who had used his Flattening Magic against a nearby pillar and eavesdrop the pair "I suppose so. There is no danger to your life." Siegrain said "I am shaking a little...if I fail, then I will be annihilated. But this is very much worth risking one's life for. Because this is my dream."

* * *

Back at the tower, Jellal remained in his seat with the game board by side "Another 25 minutes, then?" He picked up the ice crystal chess piece and tipped over the owl piece "I'll never see you again...Siegrain." Looking over to his right, he noted that the pace of Lavan's transformation as the skin coloration has already spread down her neck and stopped by her collar bone. Her left eye has also changed. Jellal smirked to himself, his plan coming along nicely and soon Erza will be in his presence- with the intention to stop him and save her comrade.

"Jellal!" Sho shouted the blue-haired man's name as he ran through the a long hallway "Damn you! Damn you! Damn you! How dare you trick us!" Trapped inside the card that Sho sealed her in, Erza pounded on the card's surface and telling him to calm down and to let her out "It's okay! I will protect you! For sure!" Eventually Sho entered a large room. A bridge ran above the water towards the door on the opposite end, sakura blossoms flying in the end. He came to an immeiate stop once he noticed a pink-haired figure walking towards him from afar and sword in hand. Sho readied himself.

"I am named Ikaruga." The pink-haired figure introduced herself "Who are you?"

"Outta my way! Who is this crazy broad?"

"Oh, my! Aren't you unrefined?" Ikaruga mused.

I don't have any business with you!" Sho threw his cards through a blue magic portal, creating multiples. Ikaruga held out her sword and with a quick movement, the cards were easily cut down the middle and merely floated in the air before disappearing "There is nothing which I cannot cut."

"What are you, some street performer?" Sho readied more cards. A large 'X' suddenly cut the wood beneath his feet and the cards in his hands shattered "What is this? My body..." Sho fell limp to his knees.

"I severed your nerves without cutting your clothes or flesh." Ikaruga said "That is the essence of the New Moon School." The assassin then noticed a particular card floating to the ground "Oh, so that is where you were, Miss Erza..."

"Let me out of here this instant!" Erza shouted at Sho "She is not an opponent you can defeat!" Once again, Sho assured the redhead that nothing can harm her while she's in the card's space. With a quick movement, Ikaruga slashed her sword, but only to be deflected by Erza's sword. Sho then noticed that Ikaruga had managed to slice through the spatial divide of the card. Ikaruga then let loose a flurry of strikes against the pair, Sho's back collided with a statue and a bright yellow light shined. The light faded to reveal Erza finally out and free of the card "Thanks to you, your sword made distortions in this space. That's how I managed to cut my way out."

'_A sword that can cut through the spatial divide amazing enough, but to use the enemy's slices in that split second...this is Titania's power...'_ Sho looked up at Erza with tears in his eyes.

"You called yourself Ikaruga, yes?" Erza questioned her opponent "I have no use for you. Begone."

"In lieu of an introduction..." Ikaruga narrowed her eyes as Erza's armor suddenly cracked and disappeared. The redhead grasped her shoulder and fell to one knee "Oh? Did your perhaps not see it?" She chuckled a bit and began to recite a poem of some sort "That at which you gaze...beyond the mist, could it be...a mononoke?" She then spoke again "trying so hard to find Jellal, you no longer see the flash of sword all around you." Erza's features then darkened "Yes, yes...those are the eyes...I am no mere passerby."

"That is how it seems." Erza then requipped into Heaven's Wheel Armor, she charged head-on towards Ikaruga only to have her swords deflected. Erza backed off, now floating in the air and summoned more swords "Heave's Wheel, Circle Sword!"

"New Moon School." Ikaruga sliced through all of Erza's sword, the shattered pieces piercing the ground around the assassin "Demon Flash." And Ikaruga completely shattered the Heaven's Wheel Armor "New Moon School. Garuda Flame!" Erza braced herself against the attack as requipped into the Flame Empress Armor last second "That armor has the ability to defend against flames, yes? You do well to requip in such an instant." Once again, the armor shattered "You must'nt let his lordship see you looking like that, yes?" She mocked "What will you do? Will you don your strongest armor soon?"

A magic circle formed underneath Erza's feet and requipped in her Purgatory Armor and summoned a spiked sword "There is no one that can stand when faced with this visage!"

"So that's your strongest armor? Come at me." Erza jumped into the air above Ikaruga , swinging the sword above her head and slammed it down but only to have it deflected. Swing her spiked sword at her opponent, the attack mustered up a gust a wind. Ikaruga jumped back and deflected it once more, the wood of the bridge being destroyed in the process. Erza brought down her sword once more and Ikaruga dodged it with the tip of her sheathed sword skidding the surface and shattering another armor before landing before the requip mage. Erza cried out in pain as she fell to her knees "Do you not yet understand? No matter what armor you don, you cannot win against my sword. Give up, now."

Sho looked on in shock, this fight is impossible! It seemed like no matter what armor Erza equipped into, it would just get destroyed regardless! But what happened if Erza donned her strongest armors?! Like the Purgatory Armor! An armor of that caliber must be able to defeat Ikaruga! Or rather knock her down! A bright light enveloped Erza once more before fading away to reveal an armor that seems to have no special qualities like the other ones.

"What are you trying?" Ikaruga asked "That outfit is nothing but cloth. Do you think so little of me?"

"Sister, what are you doing?" Sho shouted at her "You've got to have a lot of strong armor left, right?! You're stronger than this, right?!"

"I am…" Erza muttered "I am not strong." There has been a purpose to her armors, she closed her eyes "Before my eyes, countless numbers of my friends have become sacrifices. I wasn't able to protect those dear to me. And then..." From the rebellion of the tower, to her childhood at the guild "...I was always crying...to be seen as strong...I shut my own crying heart inside of my armor. I always wear armor because I am weak! I could never take it off..."

"I will cut down my opponents, even if they are naked." Ikaruga said.

"I believed that the armor would protect me. But I was mistaken. That armor blocked the space that separates people's hearts from one another. Fairy Tail taught me this...it taught me how close people are to one another...how warm they are...I am lost no longer! I will turn my entirety to strength and have at you!"

* * *

"Lord Jellal," From his throne, Jellal looked up from the board and made eye contact with the two hooded figures as they walked closer to him "Her power may not be what you suspected in the first place, but it should live up to your standards as your _executioner_."

The blue-haired man hummed, shifting his gaze over to Lavan. Purple electricity crackled around her body. "If that's the case, then release her of her restraints and take your leave."

The hooded male was about to speak out until the female held out her arm in front of him. The male made a noticeable frown underneath his hood before making a quick smirk _'Foolish bastard thinks he can control the Dark One? Heh, the dragon brat may only have half of its power but it's more than enough to kill this Lord!'_ With flames igniting his hands, he firmly grasped the chains and melted it- leaving only the shackles around the wrists "The Dark One is loose."

"Excellent." Jellal smirked a bit before placing the knight piece in front of the king. The purple dragon behind the king has yet to be moved. Jellal then stood up from his throne "My, oh, my. The game is already over?" He mockingly asked as Erza entered the room.

"Is playing with people's lives so fun for you?" She asked.

"It is fun. Birth and death, after all, are the origin and focus of all emotions." Jellal said, walking off to the side as if heading towards Lavan "Or to put it the other way around, nothing is more boring than living on its own." He then stopped and turned to face the redhead "It's been a while, Erza…"

"Jellal..." Erza said with narrowed eyes "Where is Lavan? What have you done with her?" As if on queue, the hooded male grabbed Lavan by the bangs and tossed her over like a ragdoll, her body rolling a few inches until her front was facing the requip mage. Erza felt her throat tighten at the sight of her little sister. The clothes that Lavan wore at the casino were tattered and covered in blood stains, what was even worse was the sight of the purple patches of scale-like skin and the half-opened transformed eyes. Low breathing barely escaped Lavan's mouth and she looks closer to death than what Erza has ever seen.

Lavan's eyes snapped towards Erza, purple electricity gathering for a dragon's roar but purple and red tendrils immediately shot out from behind Lavan and wrapped themselves tightly around her body before she can let loose the attack. The tendrils brought Lavan back to Jellal's side "You two are dismissed." He said, clearly to the hooded figures with his eyes still on Erza. The two obliged before being sucked into the shadows "It seems you were far too late to rescue your comrade, Erza." He commented as Lavan made muffled roars through the tendrils.

Erza raised and pointed her sword at Jellal "How dare you do that to my sister. As for that, I will liberate my past friends."

"Do as you please. I no longer need them. The Tower of Heaven has been completed." He said.

"Even though it will be destroyed in less than 10 minutes?" Jellal merely chuckled at Erza's obvious point of the Etherion "Such confidence...so it was bluff?"

"No." Jellal threw back his hood "Etherion will rain down."

"Hmph. Hearing that makes me feel relieved." Erza readied her stance "If I can delay you by 10 minutes, then this will all be over!"

"No. You will be annihilated as Zeref's sacrifice. It has already been decided! That is your fate. Your destiny!"


	22. Chapter 21

**Fairy Tail: The Lightning Child **

**Chapter XXI**

* * *

Standing on the beach side of Akane Resort, the two hooded figures stood there, observing the scene from a crystal ball that was given to them "Etherion is almost upon them" The male said, occupying himself by cracking his knuckles "When do we execute this new plan of yours?"

"After Etherion fires because like this Lord Jellal, we know that this R-System is almost complete. In order to resurrect Zeref, the tower must absorb an incredible amount of magic. And after that, he will continue with that sacrificial lamb of his." The female said "And remember, the Dark One doesnt have full power yet. So its grasp on the dragon slayer is weak and cant forever possess her. It will be only a matter of time until we finally get our hands on her."

"How long has it been since it ran off with her?" The male questioned.

"Far too long. The female growled." A few moments later, a bright light shined through the clouds in the far distance. Looking back at the crystal ball, the lightning dragon slayer was being consoled by a redhead that they aren't familiar with "The hold is off of her..."

"_Lavan, you have to listen to me! You need to get out of here! I will not allow you to lay down your life for me just yet!"_ The redhead yelled, shaking Lavan with an intense look in her eyes _"You are my friend and sister...please...go!" _

Lavan shook her head _"No! I will not leave you!"_ The dragon slayer grabbed the redheads face and placed her forehead against hers _"Call me stubborn and stupid for all I care, but don't you DARE tell me to abandon you! I'm tired of losing people and I will not add another to the list!"_ The redhead hesitated before hugging the dragon slayer tightly. The two mages disappeared within a blinding white light. Looking up, the figures watched as Etherion has fired upon the towers location.

"Now, we wait."

* * *

As the white light faded and the shaking of the entire tower came to a halt, Erza cracked open her eyes and released Lavan from a possible bone crushing hug "We're..." Pushing the dragon slayer away, she immediately grabs Lavan by the cheeks and pulled on them. Lavan yelped before Erza let go of her cheeks and what brought even more relief to the redhead was that the purple scales on Lavan's face and body were gone "Lavan...we're…! We're alive!"

"Yeah, tell that that to my aching head and cheeks." Lavan mumbled as she tried to decide whether to rub her cheeks or her head. Once again, she was brought into a tight hug by Erza and she smiled "At least now we know we can actually live another day."

Although, two things came to Erza's mind. One; how are they still alive? Shouldn't have Etherion killed them all? And two; how did Lavan escape the grasp of the dark magic that possessed her? Back at the fight with Phantom, it took a lot of yelling and punches to get Lavan back to normal.

But whatever the cause, it's probably not good.

Chuckling was heard followed by hysterical laughter, the two mages looked over Lavan's right shoulder to Jellal standing there with a grin on his face "Finally...finally, the time has come!" He gestured to their new surroundings "This is the true form of the Tower of Heaven!" Lacrima shards. No longer were they inside a building but a tower of lacrima shards "And thanks to the attack by the council's Etherion, it has absorbed an incredible amount of magical energy! Now the R-system is complete!"

Erza helped Lavan stand, who had accrued some minor injuries while in Jellal's presence along with those two hooded figures, who had disappeared to who-knows-where. Looking back at the blue-haired man, they noticed that he was no longer alone as Siegrain stood by his side.

"Jellal was not able to produce to his true power." Siegrain placed a hand on his hip "He was in mortal danger, so he had no choice but to trick you."

"So you two really did plot this together." Erza said.

"Together?"

"No." Siegrain then revealed himself as Jellal's thought projection. The thought projection returned back its original body and Jellal glowed in power.

"Well, shit." Lavan grumbled, attempting to stand on her own.

"So you, yourself, fired Etherion?" Erza demanded "That's why you infiltrated the Council?!"

"Did you enjoy your fleeting freedom, Erza?" Jellal asked "Everything went according to Zeref's scenario for resurrection."

Jellal sent of a blast of his magic towards the duo but only to be dodged when Lavan shoved Erza out of the way. Crackling electricity cloaked Lavan's arms from the fist to her elbows, in a flash of lightning, Lavan appeared in front of Jellal who only looked on with a smirk on his face. Swiping down with her right hand, Jellal blocked the strike with his forearm.

A blue of red caught his eye, he pushed Lavan back to avoid being sliced by a sword that Erza had pulled out from her armory. Grabbing another sword from withing the magic circle, Erza nodded at Lavan who returned the gesture.

The two mages yelled as they began their onslaught of attacks on Jellal, but regardless what of combos they threw at him, he always dodged or countered them. Jellal stood on top of large lacrima shard as he jumped back avoid the two swords that Erza wielded "Lightning Dragon's…!" Lavan appeared in front of him with the intent to kill in her eyes "Wing Attack!" An explosion occurred where Jellal stood. Recovering from the attack, Lavan looked around the smoke that she stood in.

"There you are, you little runt!" A flaming fist came out from the smoke and hit Lavan square in the stomach, she gasped for air before being sent flying through the smoke and crashing onto her back by Erza.

The redhead immediately ran over to the dragon slayer's side but something slashed at the ground, making her jump back. A shadow slowly emerged near Lavan's side and it turned about to be one those hooded figures from earlier. The figure held out a hand and muttered something as a shadow shot out from underneath her feet and darted towards Erza. The redhead was about to brace herself until a flash of yellow shoved her out of the way.

Opening her eyes, Erza looked up from the ground to see Lavan standing right in front of her. Lavan coughed before collapsing to all fours "Lavan! Are you-?!" Erza's eyes went wide as she came to Lavan's side to see blood seeping through her shirt and coughing up blood.

"Dragon Catastrophe!" Erza's ears perked up at the attack, the sword that she wielded in her right hand disappeared right before grabbed the back of Lavan's shirt and jumped away and just in time as a dragon of flames crashed into the spot where they previously were.

Once they landed, something crept up Erza's body and she was suddenly unable to move. Looking up at the smaller hooded figure of the two, said person was holding out out their hand.

"What are you two doing here?" Jellal suddenly appeared not too far from them "I instructed you two to leave, but yet, here you are."

"We changed our mind about you keeping your _executioner_ to yourself." The male figure appeared beside his partner "We found it to be a waste of her existence, as she can be something much more; via our cause to the world." In front of Erza, shadows swallowed Lavan whole as she appeared alongside the two hooded figures.

"You will not have her. The resurrection is almost complete and I must have her power at my disposal."

"No." The smaller of the two replied "You have your sacrificial lamb and this one is ours. But as of now, continue with your plans." Holding up her left hand, the shadows lifted up Erza. With his eyes trained on the duo, Jellal summoned a lacrima shard and the shadow tendrils pushed Erza into it, despite the struggle to free herself "Maybe, just maybe. You'll receive some _mercy_ from the girl- but of course, that's if she's in the mood." The female chuckled as they began to slip into the shadows.

"You will not take her away! I will not lose her again! Lavan!" Erza yelled as she struggled against being absorbed into the lacrima "Damn it! Damn it!"

Jellal clicked his tongue in annoyance as the duo freely walked out with Lavan, but no matter, he'll find a way to get her back. As for now, the resurrection must continue. Turning his back towards Erza, he lifted his arms "O great Zeref, I give to you this woman's body!"

"Gotcha!" Turning back around, Jellal watched as Natsu successfully Erza out from the lacrima "Erza is a Fairy Tail wizard. You can't have her." The fire dragon slayer gently laid Erza down onto the ground "Sheesh. What are you doing?" He asked with his usual grin "We need to get back and do some work, or the rent won't get paid this month. Lucy's rent, that is."

"Sorry. I can't move." Erza said.

"Oh, yeah?" Natsu grinned mischievously and started tickling Erza nonstop "You used to work me over pretty good! So take some of this!"

Erza laughed for a good while before going back to being serious "Natsu, get away from here as soon as you can."

"Not a chance." He said "If you can't do it, then I'll do it for you."

"Stop. He's got the advantage. You don't know enough about him." She insisted.

"So I can't win unless I do?" Natsu picked Erza up "Erza, I don't know anything about you either. But...I can win!" The dragon slayer delivered a solid punch to Erza's stomach thus knocking her out and then laying her back down on the ground.

"You're even more outrageous than the rumors say." Jellal commented "Had enough of hurting your friend when she can't move?"

"Erza...was crying..." Flames engulfed Natsu's fists as he shook "She was giving up...and her voice was shaking. I don't want see Erza like that. Erza should be strong and ferocious! I want her to be her usual self when she wakes up from this nightmare." Natsu scowled and the flames intensified "I will fight!"


End file.
